Black Light
by MagnaAngel
Summary: Cerise wonders if she's in the middle of a nightmare or the beginning of a dream. When she finds out Jacob Black is more than he seems. Run or not to run? She'll have to stay asleep to find out...but was there ever a choice? Jacob/OC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing gently over the wide open plains of the Thunder Ranch in Colorado. A beautiful woman was standing on a nearby ridge, watching a small herd of American bison graze on the last dying blades of grass before the winter would kill it off. She closed her eyes in pleasure and the wind blew her long auburn hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and she watched as her favourite bison, Thunder, whom she had raised herself from a calf, lead the group towards the rock cleft in the mountain, to the right of the ridge for the night. The girl looked towards the setting sun, dying the blue sky orange, red, pink and gold. Her sister walked up behind her and came to catch the last bit of heat before it became unbearably cold for the night.  
"Here Reese," she said, giving the first girl a jacket.  
"Thanks Amber." Cerise said, putting on the jacket.  
"So, have you thought about what you're going to do?" Amber asked her sister watching as the last of the bison made it into the cleft.

They moved quickly towards the warm rocks that seemed to retain the warmth of the day throughout the night. The rocks in this area seemed to have a lot of iron in them and it coloured them red and kept them warm in the evening. The local wolf pack often used to sleep above the cliffs to keep warm too.  
"I don't have a choice, I have to sell it." She said unblinkingly, staring at the sun, like it was keeping her from crying.

She loved the land; this is where she had spent her childhood. Everything she and her sister knew was here, on these rolling plains and open skies.  
"Why?" Amber turned to face Cerise. Cerise looked into her sister's blue eyes. "There must be another way?"  
"There isn't Amber, it's either I sell the bison herd, or the property, and the bison mean more to me than this piece of land." She said, putting her hands in her pockets and kicking the dirt at her feet.  
"So," Amber said, looking back at the dying sun. "Where will you take them?" she asked.  
"I heard of a small reservation on the west coast, the Quileute Indian Reservation. They might want them." She said.  
"Don't Indians eat bison?" Amber asked.  
"Not anymore, besides this tribe are fishermen and," she stopped and looked at the ground, kicking it again.

The red dirt blew up and glowed like sparks in the sunlight.  
"And what?" Amber asked.  
"They also used to hunt whales." She looked at Amber.

Amber thought for a second and continued. Cerise looked at her, knowing what her sister was thinking, and looked back ahead of her.  
"Cerise, you hate people who hunt whales, this isn't going to work." She said.

Cerise hated whalers and the counties who 'researched' whales by killing 1000 every year. She had once considered joining the Sea Shepard crew, but with a little bit of extra ammo. It wasn't fair that the whalers fought back with live grenades. Now she was perhaps forced to move to an area where these people lived. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. How would she manage?  
"I have to find a way to make it work." Cerise said as the last sliver of sun sank behind the plains.

The nip began with a tiny little shiver on their arms and pretty soon their feet would get cold.

"Come on, let's go." Cerise added, turning around and walking back to her house, a lovely little white house nestled between two hills, retaining heat from the indoor heaters better than any other home in the district. Amber ran to catch up to her.  
"What about Will?" Amber asked.

Cerise smiled, remembering the times she had had with him, but the fun faded into heart sore and she looked at her.

"It's over between us, but you can have him." She said knowing Amber had always had a thing for her ex fiancé even before him and Cerise were dating.  
"But I thought he loved you? Aren't you going to fight for him?" Amber said, curious to hear her sister's state of mind.

It looked like Will and Cerise were going to settle down soon, then bam, it was over.  
"Yeah, so did I. But no, I'm not. It's not worth the fight He's not worth the fight." she said as they walked up the stairs to their home.

The porch was covered with light green shade net to keep the mosquitoes out during the summer, when Cerise and Amber would often sleep out in the warm air.  
"Aren't you sad, or angry?" Amber asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her sister as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

Cerise looked at her with a strange look in her eyes. Amber had seen it only once before, when Cerise woke up the morning they got the call about Thunder from a neighbour. The local wolves had killed her mother in childbirth and Thunder needed a herd to join, but first she had to be nursed and raised.  
"No," she said, looking at the dying ambient light. "Great things are waiting for us, and we need to cut the dead wood to allow for new growth." She smiled at her sister and went into the warm house.  
"Okay, Confucius." Amber said, following her in.

The family had decided to go back to Africa, and they left Cerise in charge of the ranch. She informed them about her decision and they agreed it would be best. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cerise drove her family to the airport. She walked them to the departure gate. Cerise looked up at the board, and the flight to South Africa was leaving in five minutes.  
"On time, as usual." Cerise smiled.  
She loved her Audi; it was fast, safe and reliable, until the starter motor got hit by a stone, now it wouldn't start sometimes. But they were here now, that's all that mattered.  
"You just watch your driving." Cerise's mom said.  
"Ah, come on, she's got an Audi, safest thing on the road." Her dad said.  
"Not with Cerise's foot on the pedal." Amber laughed.  
They all giggled as the time ticked closer to leave. Cerise hugged her parents goodbye and turned to Amber.  
"Miss you," Amber whispered into Cerise's ear.  
"You too." Cerise replied.  
She watched as the plane took off and disappeared into the clouds and said goodbye to them as they flew home. She drove home and went straight to her phone. She dialled the number that had been running through her mind all night and day.  
"Please say yes." She said as she heard the phone ringing on the other side.  
"Hello." A man picked up.  
"Hi, I'm looking for Billy Black?" she replied.  
"This is his son, Jacob, who's speaking?" he said.  
"My name is Cerise, he's expecting my call."  
"Okay, just hold on." He said, and put he phone down, after a few seconds, Billy Black picked up.  
"Billy Black here."  
"Hi, Mr. Black, this is Cerise from Thunder Ranch."  
"Oh, hi, how're you today? Parents get off okay?" he asked.  
She had called him earlier that week, to make sure he had enough time to address his local council.  
"Great thanks, so have you spoken to the tribe yet?" she asked.  
"Yes, they all agree if it's a small herd." He said, emphasizing small.  
"It is, only 30 bison, 25 females, 4 young males and one bull."  
"That's great, are they chipped and tagged?" Billy asked.  
He clearly had done some research on American bison.  
"No, not yet but I'm working on it." She said, feeling stupid for not doing it earlier. That was probably going to come back to bite her.  
"Have you got someone to transport them?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'll bring them myself, but first I would like to see a few houses in the area and the reservation of course. I'm thinking of buying a home there."  
"Great, when can we expect you?" he asked.  
"How's tomorrow?" she said.  
"Wow, that's soon." He said.  
"I need to find a place to stay, and I like what I see on the internet." She explained.  
"There is one house, but it's kind of pricy." He said to her.  
"That's okay; I'm going to be coming into some money soon." She said, referring to the sale of the ranch.  
"That's great, see you then?" she asked. She didn't want to pitch up there, only to have the only person she knew there, not able to help her.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Just follow the directions to the reservation and I'll meet you at the gate.  
"I'll be in the cream truck with my son." He added.  
"Okay, bye." She said, relieved.  
"Bye." He said, and put down the phone and gave a sigh of relief. Her bison had a home, if she liked the reservation.  
"Yes." She exclaimed. "Now I have to pack." She said, going into her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, she got up and left for Forks, Washington. After a few hours drive, she got there. It was cold, wet, and to top it all, it was snowing. Cerise was wondering if her bison would survive this type of weather. She followed the winding road to the reservation gate, where a cream truck was parked and waiting. A tall young man with tanned skin and long black hair and a muscular build got out, paused when he saw her, smiled and ran to her car. He opened her car door and got in.  
"Hi." She said, looking at him strangely.  
She felt like she knew him. From somewhere.  
"Hi, I'm Jacob, we spoke on the phone." He smiled and held out his gloved hand to shake hers.  
She took hold of it and shook it.  
"Cerise." She said.  
"Nice to put a face to the name and voice." He added.  
He seemed to radiate a good, warm nature. His smile was wide and his teeth were gleaming white. Just him being in the car seemed to warm the interior up.  
"I'm going to drive the truck to the house that's for sale, just follow me." He said.  
"I would like to see the plains first, please." She said, trying to get the bad part over with first, but by the look of the frown on his forehead and his turned up eyebrows. It wasn't going to happen today.  
"That road is all muddy and iced over. No way anyone's getting there in any car." He smiled.  
There was something about this guy she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
"Okay," she sighed, looking back at the truck in front of her.  
"Where's your dad?" she asked  
"He's in the truck; his arthritis is bad, so he can't come out to see you." Jacob said.  
"Oh, okay." She said, pausing for a second before saying,  
"Okay, Jacob, lead the way." She said to him.  
He nodded and got out. He ran back to his car.  
"Wow, you're hot." Cerise smiled to herself as they drove past the gate and into the town.  
They drove through the little town of Forks and out the other side, and began to drive up the side of a hillock. They broke through the cloud bank into daylight. A big white house on top of the hill was gleaming in the light and Cerise fell in love with the place instantly. They drove up the driveway and into the gates. They stopped in front of it and got out. Cerise turned her black Audi off and got out. She stared at the place and fell in love even more.  
"So I take it you like it." Billy asked.  
She looked at him. He was sitting in the truck while Jacob went to get his wheelchair from the back of the truck.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you." She said, but Billy stopped her.  
"Don't worry, Jacob has it down to a good routine." He smiled, getting into the wheelchair Jacob had got out and opened.  
"Hi, I'm Cerise." She shook his hand.  
His handshake was firm, despite his frail looking situation.  
"Obviously." He smiled.  
"Great to meet you." He looked up at the house and so did she.  
"So what do you think?" he asked.  
"It's perfect." She said, staring mesmerized at it.  
The light seemed to bounce off the white walls like it was made of mirror.  
"It's old; it's been here ever since I was a kid." Billy said, wheeling towards the door. Jacob walked behind him just to make sure he didn't fall. Cerise walked up behind them. They stopped at the front door. It was a pine door carved with scenes of the forest and sea next to each other. It had been varnished, but it was peeling and would have to be redone.  
"How much do they want for it?" she asked, walking up to the door and putting her hand on the handle.  
"$30 000." Jacob said.  
"Wow, with this view, that's not bad." She said.  
The house looked out over the whole of Forks, and the Reservation started just over the little hill to the left of the house. She opened the door, and saw why it was so cheap. The shell was awesome, but that's all it was, a shell. The inside had been vandalised over the years and a few fire places had been made on the floor that used to be wood, but was now burnt to a crisp. The entrance hall was round with the stairs right ahead of her. A room to the left and the kitchen to the right. The stairs were falling apart and it was impossible to get to the second floor without endangering your life.  
"It needs some work." Billy said seeing her expression.  
"I _did_ say it was old." He added, seeing no improvement on her expression.  
"It has great potential." Jacob said, helping his dad up the steps.  
She turned and looked at them. Jacob smiled a shy little smile, clearly embarrassed that his dad had brought them here. He used to play here as a kid probably.  
"Yeah, I guess. Just a pity about the wooden floor." She said, picking up a piece. "Yellowwood." She added turning it in her hands.  
"Imported from South Africa in 1945." Billy said.  
"My dad was here when they delivered it." Billy added, taking it from her and looking at it.  
"It's not an issue, I can fix this." She said, nodding and looking around, imagining what it looked like in it's prime.  
"I know a friend in South Africa, he can get me Yellowwood flooring." She said.  
"Jacob and his cousins can fix it up for you while you go get the bison ready." Billy offered and Jacob looked touchily at him.  
His dark eyes flashing some sort of hidden message to him.  
"Dad." Jacob said to his dad under his breath.  
Billy shrugged and winked at his son. Cerise didn't catch it. She was inspecting the staircase. A completely new one would have to be put in.  
"That would be great." She turned to face Jacob.  
"Do you think that would be okay?" she asked, waiting for the 'Ah, I have other plans with my girlfriend' speech.  
"Yeah, sure, anything." He said, smiling broadly.  
Her face lit up with the thought that the house was going to be renovated.  
"Thanks Jacob. I'll send money to get started." She said,  
"And something for you guys as well." She smiled at him.  
She had to compensate him for his time, and it was going to take some time here.  
"No problem." Jacob said, looking at her.  
She looked into his eyes and saw something there that was captivating to her, but it was too soon after Will. She had to rebuild everything he had broken down, and if that meant sending Jacob away, then so be it. His father looked at him and decided to break it up.  
"So, have you eaten anything?" he asked, turning around and beginning to wheel out again.  
Jacob helped him down the steps.  
"No, nothing, I was going to eat something on the road, but I guess I forgot." She said, remembering, or rather not remembering how quickly the drive had taken.  
It was supposed to be hours, but it felt so short. Maybe it was the weather. All drab and dreary passed quickly when there was nothing to see.  
"That's okay, we know someone who makes the best fish and fries in the state." Jacob said, helping his dad down the steps.  
"We'll show you to the estate agent then you can place you deposit, if you still want it." Billy said, slipping into the truck while Jacob folded up the wheelchair and put it in the back of the truck.  
"Yes. I do. I love houses with a history." She said, getting into her A4 and starting it. Billy closed the truck door and Jacob got into the driving seat.  
"Stop staring." Billy said to him, looking him dead in the eye.  
Jacob looked at him, laughed and shrugged his shoulders, turning the ignition. The truck bellowed to life.  
"What, she's hot." Jacob smiled, putting it in gear.  
They drove to the estate agent and Cerise put down the deposit and they got fish and fries and went to the beach parking lot. It had stopped snowing but it was still wet and cold. Cerise got out and so did the Blacks.  
"This place is called La Push." Jacob said, getting out and opening her door for her.  
"Thanks, French, nice." She said.  
"It's part of the Reservation, so the fishing and hunting is controlled by us." Billy said.  
She looked at him, was it possible that he knew of her hate for whaling. No, couldn't be. It must have just been coincidence.  
"If you look along the beach," Jacob said, pointing north,  
"You can see our house up there on the terrace." He said.  
"The red one." He smiled.  
She leaned over and looked at the house. It wasn't too far away, but she could see that it wasn't that big.  
"Don't you get cold here?" she asked, rubbing her hands together.  
She blew into them to try and warm them up. She didn't know any better, she would have said it was still snowing.  
"We manage." Billy said.  
Cerise hugged herself. It was very cold for her; she had never been in such a cold place. Billy nudged Jacob, who was not paying attention to how cold she was. He was looking at her eyes. Brown, like Bella's, he thought.  
"You're cold." Jacob said, taking off his jacket and putting it around her. It was warm and a great comfort in this cold. She relaxed and enjoyed the little bit of warmth.  
"I don't want _you_ to get cold." She said through blue lips.  
Her teeth chattering as she did.  
"Ah, I'm used to it." He smiled at her.  
"Can we eat already, I'm starved." Billy said, opening the brown paper packet.  
The warm fish and fries warmed them up somewhat.  
"Wow, that's amazing, I'm a lot warmer." Cerise said, feeling the warm air now circulating inside Jacob's oversized jacket.  
"It's like magic." Jacob laughed.  
Later, after seeing photos of the plains in summer, she decided that this is where her bison should come. She left for home later that day. She got home in the dark to her ranch hand welcoming her. The staff had prepared a warm meal for her.  
"So how was Forks?" the manager asked her.  
"Cold." She smiled,  
"But promising." She added. 


	4. Chapter 4

In three weeks, after getting word from Billy that the road had been scrapped and tarred, she came out to Forks again, to see the house and plains, but she was itching to see the house so she went up there first thing. She drove up the driveway and saw two trucks, the Black truck and another one. She got out and walked towards the house just as Jacob walked through the front door.  
"Hey stranger." He said, walking up to her with his warm smile on his face.  
She felt welcome already, like she had already moved in and had the house warming.  
"Hi, how's it going?" she smiled back at him, aware that hers wasn't nearly as warm as his.  
"Good, great actually, we've just put on the last coat of paint." Jacob said, looking at the house.  
His huge hands were covered in paint and so were his clothes, but it looked like these were his painting clothes, because they had red paint all over them.  
"We?" she asked as two other men came out of the house.  
He looked behind him and then back at her.  
"These are my cousins." He said.  
"Hi guys, yeah, okay, I have to get to the plains to see the area that we'll be unloading the bison.." She said quickly, and slightly rude.  
She was only aware of it after she had said it, that it sounded really bad.  
"Well, um, okay, I'll take you." Jacob said, looking around to see if nothing needed to be finished before leaving.  
She nodded and went to her Audi to get a bag. He went in to get his keys.  
"I thought you said she was nice?" his one cousin asked.  
He scratched around in his bag for the keys to the truck. He found them right at the bottom of the bag.  
"She is, was. I don't understand it." Jacob said, walking towards the door.  
"At least she's hot." The other said.  
"I know." Jacob smiled and winked at them before he walked over to his truck.  
He opened the door for her and she got in. He walked around and got in, started the truck and started off to the plains. After a few minutes silence Cerise spoke.  
"I'm sorry about that." She said, feeling guilty because of her unease and what it meant to her friend, at least _she_ thought of him as a friend.  
"No problem," he said, turning off the music.  
This was s great relief to Cerise; she didn't like music with words too much.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her, then back at the road.  
"No, not really, I just don't like strangers." She said, looking out the window.  
They were driving through the forest. She saw something moving in the darkness. She looked closely and it took a distinctly canine shape in the darkness.  
"Did you," she pointed and stopped, thinking she was mad. She wondered if she was finally losing it.  
"Did I, what?" he asked.  
She looked at him and frowned. She was sure she had seen it, but it was practically impossible. Wasn't it?"  
"Are there wolves here?" she asked.  
"A small pack, five or so, why?" he asked, looking at her, not looking at the road again for some time.  
"How big are they?" she asked.  
"Normal, why, did you see one?" he asked, looking out her window.  
"I thought I did, but it was as big as a horse. Must have been something else." She said.  
She was sure she had seen it.  
"Must have been a moose, _they_ get that big." He smiled at her, looking back at the road.  
She looked at him and when he thought she wasn't looking, his smiled faded and a frown settled between his brows. He straightened it out quickly and smiled again.  
"Okay." She said, looking out the window again.  
The figure was gone as quickly as it had appeared, but Jacob had acknowledged with that frown, that something in the forest was that big, and not a moose either. What did he know, and should she pull the bison contract now, before it was too late.  
"I can't stand wolves." She said.  
Jacob looked at her and smiled.  
They stopped at a ridge and got out. The plains were under snow but they could see where grass normally was.  
"It's not very big." She said, looking up the ridge and down, a square kilometre at most.  
"The Rez is mostly forest, but there are these patches everywhere." He said.  
"What do you think?" she asked him.  
"Well, maybe not a big herd." He said, looking at her.  
"But a small one would be okay here?" she asked, looking at him then back at the snowed under plains.  
"Yeah, I suppose." He said, looking at her.  
She looked back at him.  
"Mmm." She said, smiled and looked at the plains.  
She felt the cold creep into her bones.  
"What?" he laughed at her sudden, random wording.  
"You have nice eyes." She looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks." He said, smiling to himself and blushing slightly.  
The colour of blood under his russet skin was hypnotizing.  
"I think it's a go." She smiled. She looked at him.  
"So how does my house look?" she asked.  
He smiled and started the car. They drove in silence, Cerise looking for the moose, and Jacob thinking about the compliment she had given him. When they got back there, Jacob's cousins had cleaned up and left.  
"See, we're all alone now" he said to her, opening the truck door for her.  
She smiled and looked at him. Slowly, she walked up to the door and went in. The house was finished, the new floor was laid and the paint was busy drying.  
"You worked fast." She said, turning to him.  
"It looks lovely. Like a home." She said, looking around.  
"Now I need to do is fill it with a family." She laughed at herself.  
"Sorry?" he asked, surprised at her sudden openness.  
"Nothing, nothing." She repeated, remembering her latest heartbreak.  
"We had good motivation." He said to her, walking slowly around the entrance hall, looking around at his handy work.  
"What?" she smiled. He smiled at her and then said suddenly.  
"The money." He smiled back.  
Her smile faded and she looked around, trying to recoil from that glancing blow.  
"No, seriously, anything for a friend." He said, handing her the keys.  
She threw them up and caught them. She jingled them and enjoyed the fact that she had her own home. And that he viewed her as a friend.  
"I'm already your friend?" she asked.  
"Why not?" he asked, walking around her and leaning against the staircase railing. His golden arms crossed over his wide chest, like waiting for a reason not to befriend her.  
"You don't even know me; I could be an axe murderer for all you know." She said, looking away from him and playing with the keys.  
She was aware she wasn't the easiest person to live with.  
"True, but I'm a good judge of character. You're no murderer, but there is something about you." He smiled, and began to walk up to her.  
"What?" she said, watching him intently as he walked up to her, past her comfort zone, into her private space.  
He stopped just inches away from her, looking into her eyes, smiling wickedly to himself. Her head told her to move, but her heart said 'wait and see what he does'.  
"I don't know, but I want to find out." He said, pushing a lose strand of hair away from her face.  
His large hands were so soft, gentle, warm, and careful not to be too rough.  
"You think so." She whispered and blushed.  
"Good luck, I don't trust easily." She said, turning away and looking away from him.  
"I do, and I trust that you'll let me in. I will find out about you. What I want, I usually get." he smiled, and she looked at him.  
He smiled and holding her gaze, walked past her, towards the open front door, on his way home, she supposed.  
"We'll see." She said, walking towards the door and stopped.  
"So, are you taking me for supper or what?" she asked.  
He looked back and smiled. The flash of white teeth dazzled her again.  
"Sure." He smiled and walked to the truck and opened the passenger door for her.  
On the way she called her ranch manager and told him to start loading the bison and her things, everything was a go. They would arrive in two days time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning, two days later, the truck with the bison arrived and while the movers moved her things into her house, while she was releasing the bison into the reservation to cheers of the Quileute tribe members. Every now and then, she caught Jacob watching her and he caught her doing the same. He looked so handsome when the light caught him. He stood, folded arms, watching the scene. The bison running out of the trailer and Cerise, when she wasn't looking at him. When the last one was out and grazing, Jacob came up to her.  
"Here." He offered her a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks, just what I need." She said, taking it from him.  
She took a sip. It was warm, creamy and warmed her up from the inside. She looked at her herd as they settled in. Thunder looked over at her and Cerise smiled, as if trying to say, 'This is your home now'.  
"They look good." He said looking at them, then back at Cerise.  
He smiled when he saw how much she was enjoying the coffee he had made.  
"They do, I just hope they survive the winter." She said, looking into the coffee.  
She wondered who had made it and why it tasted so much different here.  
"They're strong animals, they'll be fine." He said, folding his arms over his chest and turned to face her.  
"And their mom, how's she?" he asked.  
"She's good, making new friends, knocking down walls, so on." She smiled and walked to her car.  
"Knocking down walls, good one Cerise." She said to herself, feeling stupid.  
"Where you going?" he shouted to her.  
She turned and looked at him while opening her door.  
"Home, to arrange my furniture." She smiled, getting in and closing the door.  
She turned the ignition to open the window.  
"Need help?" he asked, really wanting to go help her with moving in, but was unsure of his place in her life.  
"One wall at a time, Jacob." She smiled through the open window before driving off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after the bison arrived, Cerise was on her kitchen floor, unpacking her plates and cups when she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She got up and walked into the entrance hall and saw the cream truck. She smiled when she saw Jacob walking up to her door. He knocked and she waited a few seconds before she opened it. She didn't want to look like she was waiting for him, but secretly, she was.  
"Hi," she said, smiling as she opened her newly varnished door.  
"Hi," he said, walking into the house.  
She had hung pictures up, black and white photos.  
"Looks great. Now, hurry up and get dressed." He smiled.  
Looking at the photos of her family and ranch in the entrance hall then back at her.  
"Why?" she asked, looking strangely at him.  
She just wanted to unpack and go to bed. She was up the whole night looking for her bedding, and eventually, just as the sun peeking out, she found them, then decided that she was already up, no use in going to bed now. She felt it now. He leaned against the railing, just like the other day, but it looked like he had no intention of moving.  
"There's a party being held for the bison, and _you're_ the guest of honour." He said, gesturing towards her.  
He did just say it was for the bison, then why was she the guest of honour. Maybe this was the Quileute's way of telling her she was a cow. She laughed at her own little joke. He laughed with her, not knowing why they were laughing.  
"Where?" she asked, closing the door to stop the chilly wind that was blowing in.  
"Out at the Rez. We have a place where we perform traditional ceremonies." He said, not showing any reaction to the words 'traditional ceremonies'.  
She had almost forgotten he was part of a native American tribe.  
"Cool, I guess it's going to be cold." She smiled and began to walk up the stairs.  
"Yeah, probably." He said, looking around.  
When he looked back, she was already up the stairs and walking over other room. Cerise got dressed in something warm and went down after touching up her hair and pulling her clothes right she came down the stairs to find, no Jacob.  
"Jacob?" she called, looking into the kitchen.  
She knew that if a man was missing, he was usually in the kitchen or living room.  
"I'm here?" he said appearing out of the sitting room to her right.  
"What're doing?" she asked jokingly coming down the steps.  
"Just looking around." He said.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, walking towards the door and turning the handle.  
"Yes. Do I look okay?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror.  
She turned around to see if her butt looked okay.  
"Great." He smiled.  
"Thanks, you too." She said looking at him.  
"You smell good too." He added as she walked out.  
"Vanilla, yeah, I get that a lot. All natural." She smiled, walking towards the car.  
He opened the door for her and she got in. He got into the drivers side, blushing a little. They drove in an uneasy silence, him looking at her occasionally, and she at him, out to the reservation.  
When they got to a wide open piece of land, they drove to the bonfire and stopped. They got out and Cerise stood next to the car, not sure what to do. There was a group of people dancing around the fire, woman singing, drums beating, it was quite overwhelming. The drums grew so loud that she felt her heart beating to the rhythm of the drums. She got lost in the rhythm. All there was next, was the fire, the red, hot, blazing fire. He saw her looking like she was staring into the face of her worst fear, just a few meters from her.  
"You okay?" Jacob touched her shoulder and it startled her.  
She gasped, jumped away slightly and looked at him for a spilt second with pure fear in her eyes.  
"Cerise?" he asked, worried about her.  
Maybe bringing her was not the right thing to do.  
"Yeah," she breathed and looked at the fire again.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"Let's go." She said.  
He stepped forward but she couldn't bring herself to step. She looked at her dead feet. They didn't want to move and she understood why. He held out his hand for her she looked at it and smiled before she took it. It was warm, but maybe the blood had rushed to her feet with the fire.  
"It's okay, one wall at a time." He said.  
She looked at him and for the first time, she trusted him. She walked with him towards the group. They melted into the crowd and went to stand close to the fire. Cerise looked around nervously and saw two women walking towards them.  
"Hi, I'm Rachel. And she's Rebecca." The one with short hair said.  
"I'm Cerise." She said softly, nervously.  
"These are my irritating older sisters." Jacob said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her tighter to him. She felt safe now. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Irritating?" Rebecca said.  
"And loving." He smiled at her.  
"I guess we'll see you around." Rachel said, walking away, distracted by the crowd's singing.  
"Yeah, sure." She said as they walked away.  
"They're, nice." She said, looking at Jacob.  
He rolled his eyes and looked at her, with that wide shiny smile painted across his face. His golden skin looked at home in the dancing of the fire. He was so beautiful she caught her breath quickly, and then she drowned in his eyes. He had her, even if he didn't know it yet.  
"For now." He smiled.  
"Look, it's about to begin." He said gesturing for Cerise to sit down on a grass mat. They sat down and the chief of the Quileute tribe came out of a tent. Everyone was quiet. He began to speak in a language Cerise didn't know.  
"What language is he speaking?" she whispered to Jacob.  
"Chimakuan, it's the old language." He said.  
"He is saying that 'it is a blessing that the thunder beasts once again grace our land.' He says that 'for too long the land has been silent and dying, but now, the hoof beats of these great beasts have made the earth's heart beat again.'" he said, looking at her. Every one clapped and cheered. She clapped while staring into his eyes, they seemed so alive here, with _his_ people. He began to speak again. Cerise continued to look at Jacob.  
"He says that 'the earth spirits have guided them here with their guardian, a paleface with the heart of a Quileute.'" He said, gesturing at Cerise.  
She looked at the chief with wide eyes and looked back at Jacob to translate.  
"Thank you." She said and Jacob translated.  
The chief took something out of his pocket and walked over to Cerise, he began to speak again. He handed Cerise a necklace with a white bison carved in wood on a leather string to her.  
"With this, I give you the title of the 'Protector of the Thunder Beasts'. May the spirit of nature be with you and the bison till the earth's heart stops." Jacob translated. Cerise looked at the chief and smiled. With that, the drums and dancing began again. The chief stepped away and disappeared into his tent. Cerise looked at the beautifully carved bison charm.  
"Why a white bison?" she asked Jacob, looking at him, rolling the charm in her cold hand  
"Because you're a paleface." He smiled, knowing the real reason, but thought it would freak her out, so he would tell her later.  
There was something else he had to tell her first, if it went that far.  
"Hungry?" he asked, taking her hand, getting up and leading her over to a table.  
"Starving." She said, looking at the table.  
It was filled with an assortment of fish and a pig on a spit next to the table. They dished up and went to go sit next to the fire. Rachel and Rebecca came and sat next to them. They didn't talk to them, just sat there. Cerise and Jacob spoke about the tribe, who was who and who to avoid. As the night started winding down, Jacob suggested a drive. 


	7. Chapter 7

They walked over to his car and got in. They began to drive on the sand road. It was dark around them, except for the dim light cast by the full moon. Cerise hated this time of month, because of her unfathomable fear of werewolves, but she was with Jacob, and the fear dimmed in the sunlight of his disposition. Besides, werewolves didn't exist, Jacob did.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at him.  
He smiled, and not looking at her, said.  
"You'll see." He said, turning left on the winding path.  
"Are you always so secretive?" she asked, annoyed with him a little.  
"Pretty much." He smiled at her.  
They arrived at a terrace and got out. There was a cold but soft breeze was blowing. Jacob walked to the edge of the terrace and looked down. Cerise walked up next to him and looked down. She stepped back quickly, turned away from him and the cliff and took a few short, shallow breaths. The height had caught her off guard and she didn't have time to prepare.  
"What's wrong?" he asked hastily, looking at her, taking a small step toward her.  
"I'm afraid of heights." She breathed softly.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He said, walking past her and pulling her away from the edge.  
"It's okay, just stay close to me." She said, taking his hand a little hard, and squeezing, turned around and walked closer to the edge again.  
They looked down and saw the tribe celebrating below. They were high up, so high they could see the lights of Forks in the distance.  
"How high up are we?" she asked, looking for her house.  
Before she left, she had forgot to put the lights on, so she didn't see it.  
"As high as we can get on the Cascade Mountain range." He said.  
They looked around below them and saw the herd of bison in the moonlight.  
"Look." Jacob said softly, pointing the tree line.  
As they watched, a small pack of wolves stalked the herd.  
"Jacob, Jacob!" Cerise pointed and shouted.  
"We have to go help them!" she said, pulling him towards the truck.  
"No, wait, watch." He said, pulling her back.  
As they watched, the herd bunched up and chased the wolves away.  
"Things happen the way they're supposed to." He said, looking at her.  
"I just don't like wolves." She said, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up again.  
Something was not right about this place, these people. Certain members of Jacob's tribe scared her and she didn't know why.  
"Why?" he asked, surprised, hoping it wasn't a fear she couldn't get over.  
"I don't know, just always have been." She said.  
She looked around and began to rub her hands together.  
"I'm freezing. Again." she said.  
She laughed, realising she had a jacket at home and didn't bring it.  
"Yeah, it is still winter you know." he said.  
"Would you mind if I hold you?" he asked, holding his arms out.  
She looked at him. He had pure intention in his eyes and she felt safe that he wouldn't try something immoral.  
"No, go right ahead." She said.  
He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him.  
"Wow, you're really warm. Warmer than anyone I've ever felt. How do you do that?" she asked.  
"I've always been a lot warmer than everyone else." He said, not at all aware of her enjoying his arms around her so much.  
"Is that normal?" she turned around and looked at him.  
She put her hands on his chest. She felt the hard ripped muscles under his black t-shirt.  
"For me." He said.  
She looked into his eyes. The light from the fire below danced in his dark eyes, making the flicks of colour in his eyes brighten up.  
"I may have told you this before, but you have lovely eyes." She whispered to him. "Kind eyes." she added.  
"I've heard that a lot." He whispered back.  
He moved in slowly, watching her reaction. She didn't do anything, so he went on with his plan and met her lips with his. She accepted his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her deeply, softly and lovingly. She felt his chest against hers. He pushed slightly against her and then she slowly pushed him away. She broke the kiss and looked away, blushing.  
"What, too soon?" he asked, aware that she was uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
"Yeah, I little, and you're a bit young for me, don't you think?" she said, turning away from him.  
"No, not really." He said.  
"Does it bother you?" he added, touching her shoulders.  
"Just a little." She broke his hold and walked a few steps away.  
"I know you like me." He said.  
She stopped in her tracks. What he was saying was true, but all her life, she had never said 'hey, I like you. Wanna go out with me?'. She had never even said she loved anyone, but her family, and Will.  
"No, I don't." she said, not looking back.  
Even she didn't think it was convincing enough.  
"I like you, and I know you like me. You kissed me back. That's not wrong. I feel it." He said, walking up to her.  
"Jacob, the fact that I'm older than you, and you barely know me, _that_ makes it wrong." She said, turning around.  
She looked at him and nearly swayed again, but she had to stay strong, or she would end up in jail for being with a minor.  
"Show me the law that says that a man cannot love a woman that he has just met or one that's a few years older then him. You can't, because there isn't one." He said. She looked to one side and he touched her face. She began to shake subtly.  
"See, now you're all cold again." He said, stroking her face.  
"I'm not cold." She said in the softest whisper she could muster.  
"Don't stop." She said, looking at him with all the seriousness she could find in this moment.  
He leaned in and kissed her again, and this time she didn't stop him. She felt his hard warm body against hers and she enjoyed this warm feeling of complete trust, him not wanting anything but her and likewise. They broke the kiss and smiled awkwardly at each other.  
"Let's get to know each other." He said, leading her to the truck.  
They got in and drove down to the beach. They got out and walked down to the beach they walked along the beach to a dry spot, and sat down she sat in front of him, facing the sea and he placed his knees next to her, to face the sea too.  
"Tell me about your tribe." She said to him, looking out over the still and quiet sea. He paused and began with his story.  
"Well, legend has it, that a wolf helped one of our old chief's when he needed help the most."  
"What has this got to do with you?" she asked, looking up at him, smiling.  
"Just listen." He smiled down at her and looked over the sea again.  
"And as a result, human and wolf shared the same body and could transform from one to the other. And a few of the Quileute tribe is supposedly descended from him." He said.  
She looked strangely at him.  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
He laughed. It sounded like a true laugh.  
"No, it's just a story." He said.  
"We are a tribe that used to fish and hunt whales."  
"Yeah, I know that." She said, drawing a shape in the sand.  
"How?" he asked, looking at her.  
She stopped drawing and looked at him.  
"Google." She smiled up at him.  
"Well, we don't hunt whales anymore, we fish, go to the grocery store, you know, do the normal thing." He said laughed.  
"Anything else?" she asked, she was very curious about him.  
"Yeah, we're different from other tribes, because we believe that one person's thing is that person's thing only, it belongs to one person, not everyone." He said.  
She nodded and looked out over the calm sea.  
"So how old are you really?" she asked. She was sure he was about 18, and they had to be careful not to get caught.  
"20" he said.  
"Oh, that changes everything." She said, looking at him.  
"Why?"  
"I thought you were 18. You Americans always look older than you actually are." She said, looking back out the ocean.  
Somewhere out there, was a majestic whale that was safe from her new boyfriend.  
"No, I'm 20. And you." He asked, breaching the unknown territory no man has ever come out of unscathed, a woman's age.  
"22." she said unflinching and dove straight into the next, very important question. "Any past girlfriends I should know about?" she asked.  
"Love, not so much girlfriend." He said.  
"Bella." He added  
"What happened?" she asked thoughtfully.  
"She married someone else, moved away, and had a kid." He sighed thinking about the good times they had had before she went to go look for Edward in Italy.  
"That sucks." She said.  
"Will." She added.  
"Come again?" he was now so confused he would have thought he was in some other part of the world.  
"My ex – fiancé, Will, he asked me to marry him on the most romantic night of my life, the next day, I found him cheating on me with my best friend." She said, close to tears.  
"How long ago?" he asked softly.  
"Just over six months now." She said.  
"Do you still love him?" he asked, eager to know if he was just a place holder for some jerk that broke her heart.  
"No, not anymore." She said.  
"I miss having someone, but it looks like that's over now." She said looking up at him.  
"Tell me about your family, where is your mom?" she asked.  
"Ah, this question." He said, trying to shy away from the question, but she would find out someway.  
"She died. We don't talk about it." He said sadly.  
"I'm sorry." She said, turning around and looking at him.  
"My sisters still remember her, but I was too young." He added, smiling at her.  
"And your dad, how did he become like that?" she asked, knowing that something like that took some time to get to that point.  
"He has really bad arthritis, so bad that it's really painful for him to walk." He said. "And your childhood?" he asked, changing the subject.  
She felt the sting of her past creeping up on her, into her mind. It hurt like the first day and had never got better. She was still afraid of the Masai warriors who, had tried to kill her.  
"Well, wow, now you're asking me something." She said, looking away from him, trying to get this over with quickly.  
"I was born in Africa, moved here when I was three, bought a ranch, sold a ranch, and here I am." She said rushed.  
"Nah uh. Not that easily. Where in Africa?" he asked.  
"Kenya." She said reluctantly.  
"I was born in South Africa, but we went up north when I was a baby."  
"Why did you move here?" he asked.  
She had lived where every American wanted to go, Africa. Deepest, darkest Africa.  
"My parents don't speak about it, it was before my sister, Amber was born." She said.  
"Tell me, please." He said.  
She looked at him and it looked like he genuinely cared.  
"When I was a few months old, our maid in our house, kidnapped me and took me to her village. When my dad found me, they were going to sacrifice me to the river, as a white child in their area young enough. Needless to say, we ran as far as we could." She said slowly.  
"That's the fear of the drums." He said, remembering her reaction to their drums.  
"That's all I remember, that and the dogs howling. Damn dogs." She said, laughing half-heartedly.  
He didn't laugh because he didn't find it comforting that she had to laugh to stop from crying.  
"So what did you do in Africa?" he asked, breaking the self pitying laugh.  
"Our family owned a game farm, came to us from my grand dad. When this thing happened, we sold and came here, bought the ranch and I've been here ever since." She said, drawing a picture in the sand.  
"Why did you sell your ranch?" he asked, trying to distract her, but he would soon find that it just made it worse.  
"Well, there was a pack of wild wolves on our ranch, and lately, they have discovered that livestock are easy to hunt. They killed everything." She said, looking back over the ocean.  
"My horses, sheep, goats, even some bison. Only these survived." She said.  
"I had to sell because my parents and Amber went back to Africa, but I thought I would stay behind, we ran into financial difficulty, and I had to sell. And here I am." She said, turning and looking at him.  
"So here _we_ are." He said smiling.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Look at the moon." He said.  
She sat back and watched the moon slip into the ocean, and before she knew it, the sun was peeping over the horizon.  
"Is that the time already?" she asked sleepily.  
"Must be." He said, looking at his watch.  
It was five in the morning, and they had sat there all night.  
"We've been here the whole night?" she asked.  
"Time flies when you're having fun. Let's get you home." He said, getting up and helping her up.  
He drove her home,  
"Thanks for this, I really enjoyed it." She smiled.  
"See you later." He smiled and dropped her off and went back home.  
She went up to bed and lay awake.  
"I feel 17 again." She thought as she thought of Jacob.  
But she wasn't going to sleep for long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning, she opened her eyes to see Jacob, but he looked worried.  
"Wake up." He said quickly.  
He was rushed and worried about something.  
"What?" she asked, getting up.  
"There's something wrong with one of the bison." He said.  
He caught her attention and she looked at him seriously.  
"Which number?" she said, sitting up.  
"14" he said.  
She looked at him panicked.  
"Thunder." She said.  
She got up started to get dressed.  
"Wait, how did you get in?" she asked.  
"Spare key. Come on, she's really not well." He said, walking out the bedroom.  
She rushed to get dressed and rushed out the door, down the stairs, grabbed her medical bag and ran and into the driveway. She locked the door behind her, pulling on a jacket. She stopped and looked at Jacob's car.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"My Rabbit." He said, getting in.  
She walked over and got in.  
"When did you get it?" she asked.  
"A while ago," he said, looking over his shoulder to back out of the driveway.  
As he reached the bottom and turned around, she looked at her.  
"Put your seatbelt on. This is going to be fast." He said, putting it in first gear.  
She looked frightened at him while buckled up. They flew down the hillock and into the woods, towards the Quileute ceremonial clearing, where they had the feast last night.  
There she was, lying in the clearing, with a bunch of Quileute around her. As they stopped, Cerise jumped out and ran to her, forgetting her medical bag in the car. Jacob grabbed it and got out after her. He ran over to where Cerise was sitting next to Thunder. She didn't look hurt, but something was definitely wrong, she was in the prime of her life.  
"How long has she been down?" Cerise looked at Jacob as he knelt next to her.  
"When I came to get you, she was still standing. She must have gone down on the way here." He said.  
Cerise reached for her bag as she did, she saw the problem.  
"Can't be." She said, getting up and walking to Thunder's back end.  
"But it is." She said softly.  
"What?" Jacob got up and walked over to her.  
"She's in labour." Cerise said, sitting down.  
"But there's something wrong with the baby." She said, looking at the white hoof sticking out.  
"A white bison." Jacob said softly that she didn't hear it.  
Cerise took out a pair of latex gloves and put them on.  
"What are you doing?" Jacob looked bewildered at her.  
"This is her first calf; she doesn't know how it works. I need to help her." She said, looking at her hands.  
He looked at her hands and then back at her.  
"Have you done this before?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah, plenty." She looked at him.  
"Not really." She said frenziedly.  
"Go to her head and talk to her." She added.  
Jacob got up and walked over to her head. He sat down and laid her head on his legs.  
"It's okay, girl." He said, stroking her face.  
She rolled her eye and looked at him. He knew something else was wrong. He looked up at Cerise.  
"Ready?" Cerise asked.  
He nodded. Cerise closed her eyes.  
"Open them." He said.  
"You need to see what you're doing." He added and she nodded.  
She took a breath and stuck her hands in. It squelched and splashed as the bison moved around inside.  
"I have him." Cerise said as she felt her hands grab his stomach. She pulled and pulled and nothing happened.  
"Jacob, come help me." She said.  
He got up and ran over to her. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled with her. The little white bison plopped out and they both fell back. Cerise landed on Jacob's lap with the bison in hers. They looked at each other and then at the calf, already struggling to get up and laughed. Thunder looked over and almost seemed to smile. And then a loud thump signalled her head dropping to the ground. Cerise looked over. She was lying dead still, not even breathing. Cerise thrust the bison into Jacobs arms and ran over screaming,  
"Thunder!" she screamed, coming to a stop at her head.  
Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Jacob got up and walked over to Cerise and Thunder. Cerise knelt down and held out a shaky hand to feel for a pulse, but in her heart she already knew the result, there was no heartbeat. She pulled her hand back and looked in her medicine case. Jacob put a wet and bloody hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
"There's no medicine that can reverse this." He said softly, thoughtfully.  
"No, maybe some adrenaline, or, or." She scratched.  
He knelt next to her. She looked at him and he shook his head. She leaned on him and began to cry, looking at Thunder, the calf she had raised as her child.  
After some time, Jacob helped her up and to his truck. The Quileute started building a pyre. Jacob helped her into the car, with the baby bison in her arms; he looked at her with such innocence in his eyes, like he didn't know what had just happened. Jacob got in and started the car. They drove in silence to her house. 


	9. Chapter 9

He got out and opened the door for her. She walked over to the house and he unlocked the door. She walked in and went into the sitting room, putting the bison down.  
"There's blankets in the cupboard under the stairs." She said sadly.  
He went over and got a few. He came over and sat next to her. They began to dry the blood and grunge off him. When they were done, he was gleaming white.  
"He's beautiful." Jacob said.  
Cerise nodded and got up.  
"I'm going to get milk." She said, walking off.  
Jacob noticed she was kind of detached; she was obviously still missing Thunder. She came back with a 2 litre bottle of milk. She offered the rubber teat to him and he took it and began to eat.  
"I'm sorry." Jacob said as she sat down next to him.  
She looked at him. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had obviously been crying in the kitchen.  
"For what?" she asked sniffed and laughed a little at once.  
"The pain." He said.  
"I wish I could take it away." He added, reaching out and taking her other free hand.  
"You can't, Jacob." She was broken.  
She had lost many pets, but every time she lost another one, it felt like the first burn, the deep burning, and sizzling burn in her heart. It actually made her chest hurt.  
"You can call me Jake now." He smiled, looking at her.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"So, what are we going to call him?" he asked.  
They looked at him as he spilled some milk on the blankets.  
"What about Lighting?" she said, tilting her head to one side and looking back at Jacob.  
"Good one. Lightning it is." He said, stroking her back.  
Lightning drank finished and went to sleep on a pile of clean blankets. They quietly got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind them.  
"Well, looks like we're building a corral soon." Cerise said.  
"They're already building one." Jacob said, walking into the entrance hall ahead of her and he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Wow, we're filthy." Cerise said, looking at their clothes.  
"Well I guess I'll be going now." Jacob said, walking towards the door.  
"No, please stay." She said.  
He stopped and looked at her. She couldn't be alone now, not with the images of Thunder fresh in her head. She needed to be distracted. Jacob was just the person to do that.  
"I need to take a shower." He said, pulling the cold, wet clothes away from his body.  
"You can shower here." She suggested quickly. There was a shower and bath so there wouldn't be any awkwardness.  
"Can I?" he asked, knowing that he didn't want to get his car dirty, or dirtier.  
"I mean we don't want your car to get dirty," she said, knowing very well it already was.  
"I'll wash your clothes while you have a shower." She said, answering his question before he asked it.  
"Okay," he said, walking towards the stairs.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"While the clothes are washing, I'll have a bath." She said, gesturing to where the bath was.  
He nodded and walked up. She took the clothes he left in the basket outside the door and took it down to the laundry. She got undressed and threw her clothes in with his and began to wash them, she walked up stairs, went into the bathroom and had a bath. When she was finished washing her hair and scrubbing herself off from top to bottom, she got out, dried herself off and opened the door, looking down the hall. She looked for Jacob but he was gone. She dried off her feet and ran across the hall to her bedroom. She closed the door and got dressed. She went down to put fabric softener into the wash. She was rubbing her hair as she walked into the kitchen when she saw Jacob sitting at the kitchen table, seemingly naked.  
"Hey." He said, looking at her, putting down the glass of juice he had poured for himself.  
"Hi." She avoided his eyes.  
She walked over to the washing machine and saw it was already on rinse.  
"Damn." She said.  
"I put fabric softener in." Jacob said, getting up and walking over to the washing machine.  
"Ah, thanks." She said, turning around.  
He was standing right in front of her. He wrapped a white towel around his waist. She stepped back slightly. His body looked like it was moulded from the hottest lava that then cooled to a golden sculpture of perfection, muscled and strong, young and supple. He had a tattoo on his right upper arm. A circle with some sort of picture in it. He caught her staring at him and changed the subject.  
"The pressure is much better here than at the Rez." He said, walking away.  
"Yeah," Cerise rubbed her hair.  
"The pressure." She turned around and looked at the machine.  
"I just need to put it in the dryer." She said, trying to distract herself that he was sitting there with nothing but a towel on.  
"Cool, there's no rush." He said.  
She turned around and looked at him, straight in the eyes. She looked at him and the impure thoughts flooded into Cerise's head. There he was, young and ripe for the picking. All she had to do was walk over to him and take him.  
"Want breakfast?" she asked distracted, just her goal.  
"Yeah, you got anything?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.  
"Bacon, eggs?" She asked walking over to the fridge and opened it.  
"Here, let me do the bacon." He said, reaching in past her to grab the bacon.  
She saw his muscled arm reach past her and she stopped in her tracks. She watched as he went over to the stove and switched it on. She shook her head and took out four eggs. She closed the fridge.  
"Do I bother you?" he asked, not looking at her.  
"Ah, what?" she asked, seeing that his back was just as sexy as his front.  
His broad shoulders had large muscles behind them.  
"My being naked, practically, does it mess with you?" he asked, turning around to look at her.  
"No, no." she coughed.  
She looked him in the eye.  
"Of course not." She said, blushing.  
"Yeah, I hear that a lot." He smiled.  
"I'm sure you do." She said, taking a pan out for the eggs just as he was taking a pan out for the bacon and they bumped their heads together.  
"Sorry." They said together.  
They look at each other.  
"Sorry about that." Cerise said, turning away.  
She spun around quickly and looked at him as he stood up.  
"You know what; it does trouble me, or mess me around rather." She said, honestly. She couldn't talk away the fact that he turned her on.  
"Come again?" he asked, walking over to the stove.  
"I can't seem, to, think," she said as he turned around and leaned on the table to think.  
"Really?" he smiled. She turned around and looked around. She looked at her kitchen cupboards, anything not to look into those seductive dark eyes.  
"Yes." She said. He walked up behind her and moved her hair to one side. He ran his index finger up her neck and she closed her eyes and felt the tingles run up her spine.  
"Please stop." She whispered, turning around.  
"Do you mean that?" he smiled, turning around to face him, revealing his shiny white teeth.  
She smelt his sweet breathe and felt her self control slipping.  
"No," she whispered.  
He placed warm large hands on her sides and leaned over her to kiss her neck. He broke the kiss and looked back at her. She swallowed hard in ecstasy and looked at him. Their gaze lasted for what seemed like forever then she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, careful not to kiss to hard, but soon, he couldn't help it. He began to slowly press himself against her. She backed up into the cupboards and she hit the door, but he didn't stop pushing against her. He ran his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up off the floor and put her on top of the counter then pushed her down with his body quickly. She broke the deep kiss.  
"Wow, you're strong." She breathed, looking how quickly it had gone from a simple kiss to her being flat on her back on the kitchen counter.  
"Sorry." He said, stepping back.  
"I shouldn't have been like that." He said, walking away.  
"Like what?" she asked, walking after him.  
He looked up at her after turning over the bacon.  
"That, forceful." He said, clearly ashamed.  
He had clearly never lost control before.  
"That's okay." She said.  
"I'm sure when the time comes, I'll handle the punch." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"I have to be very careful with you." He said, putting his hand over hers.  
"I can so easily hurt you." He added, still not looking at her.  
"You are careful." She said, hugging him.  
"But I don't know why?" she asked.  
"You'll understand one day." He said, poking and prodding the bacon that was cooked and was now going crispy.  
"Why not today?" she asked. She looked at him.  
"Tell me why you're so mysterious, and careful not to let me in." she said, looking at his eyes, his dark, warm eyes.  
She put her hand on his face and he rubbed against it and he closed his eyes.  
"It's, a long story." He said, opening his eyes and looking at her.  
"Tell me, please." She said.  
He turned around and taking the bacon off the stove.  
"Not today." He said, carrying the bacon over to the plates.  
He put them on the two plates and took the pan to the sink. He filled it with water to soak.  
"Don't you trust me?" she asked, walking over to him.  
"I do, but first, you need to get to know me as I am, here, right now, before," he cut off.  
"Before what?" she walked up to him.  
Then she heard little hoof beats. Lightning was awake.  
"I better stop him before he breaks my stuff." She said walking away.  
"This isn't over, Mr. Black." She said, looking back.  
Every time there after she tried to broach the subject, he changed it. For two months, she didn't get the truth out of him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Winter passed, and the last icy grips of its three month reign slipped away as the flowers came out and shone in full glory to meet the warm sun. Jacob was sitting at home, missing Cerise and wondering how she would take the news that he was very different to everything and anything she knew.  
"Jake?" his dad said, looking at him from across the room.  
Jacob looked up and smiled.  
"Need something?" he asked his father.  
"Yes," he said.  
"What? Water?" Jacob asked, getting out of his chair next to the window.  
"Peace of mind." Billy said.  
Jacob rolled his eyes at him and walking into their kitchen to get a glass of water.  
"There's nothing wrong, dad." Jacob said.  
Billy heard the water running slowly and filling up a glass.  
"Then why are you moping?" he asked.  
He heard the tap close and Jacob walk towards the door.  
"I'm _moping_, because I don't know how Cerise will take the news." Jacob said, walking back out.  
He handed his dad a glass of water and his medication for his arthritis.  
"Thanks, when are you going to tell her?" Billy asked, throwing the tablets in his mouth and downing the glass of water.  
"Well, I can't keep explaining away why we can't go on dates at night and why I always look so tired in the morning. So, soon," he said, looking out the window at the sunny day, a rare thing in Forks.  
"Well, you obviously love her. Or you wouldn't be considering telling her." Billy said looking at him, Jacob didn't look at him.  
He just smiled when he realised his father knew him better than himself.  
"Yeah, I do. I've imprinted." Jacob said, still smiling.  
"It hasn't been that long, are you sure?" Billy asked, thinking about how long he knew Bella, and loved Bella. And Renesmee.  
"Dad, I know, just like you knew." Jacob said.  
He was referring to his mother and father falling in love. Billy choked at the thought of his long gone wife.  
"So, must I arrange the ceremony?" Billy asked.  
Jacob sat down in his chair and sighed.  
"Not yet, let her first hear the news, and then she can decide what she wants." Jacob said sadly, knowing what her reaction was going to be like.  
"Good guy, hey. Does she know how old you are?" Billy asked.  
"You mean does she know she's older than me. Yeah. I made it very clear the first night." Jacob said.  
"And she still likes you?" Billy asked. "Lucky devil." He smiled.  
"Hopefully more." Jacob said getting up.  
"I'm going to work on the truck," he said, walking towards the door.  
"Okay." Billy said, climbing into his book again. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, after an early morning feed for Lightning, and a long night of missing Thunder, Cerise got up and went to the bathroom, rubbing her throbbing head. She looked out the bathroom window while brushing her teeth and saw the red Rabbit coming up the driveway. She smiled and washed her mouth out, rushed down stairs all the time thinking to herself to 'be cool and calm', but the minute she saw Jacob get out of the car and smile at her, her heart melted.  
"Hi Jake!" she shouted at him.  
"Just woke up I see." He smiled back and walked up to her.  
He planted a kiss on her lips.  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
"Just saying good morning." He said, looking at her blue boxers and white tank top. "Didn't even put your robe on yet." He added.  
"How do you know I put a robe on?" she asked, letting him walk into the house.  
"I know everything." he smiled, walking in.  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked, closing the door behind him.  
"I was hoping I could have some of the same as the other day, you know." He winked at her.  
She blushed at this and was surprised at how direct he was.  
"Not today." She mimicked him.  
"Why are you here? My breakfast?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and he followed her.  
"No, I have already eaten, I was thinking of taking you out." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table as she poured herself and him some apple juice.  
"Oh, our first date?" she asked, handing him the glass.  
"No, just a ride." He said, smiling, downing the glass of juice and putting the empty glass down on the table.  
"Ride, in the Rabbit." She asked taking her first sip.  
"No, on a horse." He said, getting up and pouring himself another glass of juice.  
"How do you know if I can ride or not?" she asked, walking to the sink and washing out her glass.  
He walked behind her.  
"I remember vaguely you said something about having horses at Thunder Ranch." He said.  
"You _were_ listening." She smiled walking out the kitchen.  
"I'm just going to get dressed." She said.  
"Intently. Can I watch?" he smiled at her  
"No, Jake." She laughed as she walked up the stairs.  
Her home was filled with laughter again, and it made her heart glad. She got dressed into her riding gear, jeans and a comfortable shirt and went out, putting on her shoes as she went. Jacob was waiting at the door for her.  
"What about Lightning?" she asked.  
"Rachel will be here now to look after him now." He smiled just as she drove up the driveway.  
She came in and took to looking after Lightning immediately.  
"He needs to be fed at 11, 2 and 5. You won't forget will you?" Cerise asked as Jacob damn near dragged her out the door.  
"No I won't, have fun." Rachel shouted as they got into the Rabbit.  
"So, where are we going riding?" she asked, turning the radio off.  
"Just in the forest." He said, looking at her.  
"But," she said,  
"There's wolves out there, big ones." She said.  
"I don't think they'll bother us." He smiled at her.  
He turned on the CD player and they listened to some music and talked while he drove to the stables at the reservation. Two horses were saddled, waiting for them. They got out the car and walked towards them.  
"Thanks Seth." Jacob said to the boy holding them.  
"Look after them." The boy said.  
"Always." Jacob smiled and took the white horse's reins.  
Cerise took the brown one's reigns and stroked his face. They mounted and rode off, taking a nice relaxing ride through the forest, Jacob explaining certain events that happened in certain places. They got to a white house in the forest. It looked neglected and old, but it was once a beautiful house.  
"Who lived here?" she asked, looking at the beautiful three story house.  
"The Cullen's." he said, looking at it mournfully.  
"And they're significant because?" she said, walking up next to him.  
"Bella's husband used to live here. When they were still dating." He said, walking off. She stared at the house for a few more seconds and then she trotted to catch up with him.  
"What did she look like?" she asked.  
"Bella. Well, she had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, very clumsy." He smiled.  
"A lot like you, just, not so, assertive." He smiled at her.  
She nodded and looked ahead of her.  
"Do you miss her?" she asked him, not looking at his expression.  
"I do, she was my first love." He smiled at her awkwardly.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't talk about Bella with you." He said, looking ahead of them.  
"It's okay. Will had black hair, blue eyes, but somehow, he was always cold towards me, in his eyes anyway." She said, remembering the scene.  
"Now I know why." She smiled at Jacob.  
"Loves lost, hey." She smiled at him.  
"Worst pain ever." He said back.  
"Time heals it eventually, somehow." He said, looking at her.  
"Yeah, you're right." She smiled.  
"Ah, we're here." He said, looking ahead of him with wonder in his eyes.  
"Where?" she asked, looking ahead of her.  
The sun glistened off the river, catching the light at every angle.  
"Wow." She added softly.  
"The Quillayute River runs right through the Rez, right to the sea." He said looking at her.  
"I'm going for a swim, coming with?" he asked, getting off the horse.  
"Now, it must be freezing." She said, as she got off and let the horses graze on the grass next to the river.  
"Yeah." He said, taking off his shirt and threw it at her.  
She caught it and it was still warm, hot actually.  
"You keep doing that on purpose." She said looking at him.  
"Yeah, maybe." He smiled, diving in.  
He swam a little way away and shook his head, his long black hair looked like the mane on a horse.  
"You're crazy." She said, walking close to the water and dipping her toe in.  
"Yeah, you _are_ crazy, it's freezing, just like I predicted." She said walking away.  
She spotted a flattish rock higher up and made her way over to it.  
"Ah, come on, one swim." He said smiling.  
"I'll keep you warm, I promise."  
"No you won't, cause I'm not getting in." she said, sitting on the rock.  
"Okay then." He said, getting out and walking towards her.  
"No, what are you, oh no, you wouldn't." She said, getting up and running away.  
"Oh yes I would." He laughed as he caught her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and began to walk towards the river with her.  
"Okay, okay, let me just get undressed." She said, pounding his shoulder blades, which had no effect on him, as he put her down.  
"Remember, this is what you wanted." She said, taking off her top to reveal a black bra. He clapped lightly as she threw her top on the rock.  
"Oh shut up." She said as she unbuttoned her jeans.  
"Take it off!" he shouted to her through cupped hands, making the whole creek eco his voice and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"See what you made me do." She said, looking at her body.  
"I look terrible." She said.  
"Who said that, not me." He said, looking around and then walking towards her.  
"Stop being nice, I _do_ look terrible." She said, looking away from him.  
He put his warm hand on her stomach and his other on her face and turned her head to face him.  
"No, you're not." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the water.  
"Wait." She said.  
He stopped and looked at her  
"I'm in my underwear, so I expect _you_ to be." She smiled.  
He shrugged and took off his board shorts and threw them to the rocks.  
"Happy?" he asked.  
He was wearing black boxers made of cotton.  
"Very." She smiled, getting in.  
"Oh, I can't believe I'm doing this." She squeaked as she got into the cold water.  
"Come on, it's not that bad." He said, taking her around the waist and pulling her into the water.  
"No, please don't." she looked at him and he smiled, before going under the water with her.  
She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. They came up and she began to shiver.  
"You s-s-s-s-said, you would, k-k-k-keep me wa-a-a-arm." She chattered, hugging herself.  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his warm body. She laid her head on his shoulder and they drifted there and she stopped shivering and enjoyed the warmth. As soon as her brain was able to work again, she looked at him.  
"You're amazing." She said to him.  
"You too." He smiled.  
He slowly leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, deeply and passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on, even as he tried to pull away. He broke the kiss.  
"We can't." He said to her.  
His voice was rough and hoarse.  
"Why not, you love me, don't you?" she asked, still holding on.  
He looked at her. He had never told anyone but his family and Bella, and of course, Cerise didn't know about Renesmee, that he loved them.  
"I do." He said softly.  
"Show me." She said, leaning in for another kiss.  
"No," he said, prying her off him and swimming towards shore.  
"Why not, Jacob? Tell me, why do you keep avoiding this?" she splashed before swimming after him.  
He got out.  
"After tonight, if you still want me, then you can have me. But not before then." He said.  
"Come on, you're getting cold." He held out his hand for her.  
"No, come get me." She said, looking at him.  
He sighed and got back in and looked at her.  
"Damn it you're stubborn." He said.  
"I know." She said, smiling at him.  
He picked her up in one smooth motion and walked out the water.  
"You're very strange Jacob Black." She said as he put her down.  
"I know." He said, getting dressed.  
She got dressed and they got on the horses again. They cantered through the forest back to the stables. Cerise caught a glimpse of him every now and then, seeing he was deep in thought. She thought of stopping and disappearing into the forest, making him turn back and come to find her, but he was probably so preoccupied that he wouldn't even notice. She reined in her horse and stopped and he kept on cantering. She began to walk back, thinking what had she done wrong. One minute, he was sweet and lovable, and the next, he was angry at her. She couldn't understand it; maybe she was destined to be alone after all.  
She was lost in thought when something ran across her path and spooked her horse. He reared up and began to gallop. She hung on and looked back. A bear was chasing them, or at least it looked like a bear. It might have been something else altogether. Cerise felt like she had been thrust into a horror story where they find the mauled and mutilated body of a young woman in the woods, killed by some hideous supernatural monster lurking in the forest. She gave the horse more rein and let him run. She looked back and the bear was gone, but she didn't want to stop. She broke out into the clearing at the stables, where Jacob and Seth were waiting for her. She jumped off mid trot and ran to Jacob and hugged him.  
"What's wrong, we thought we would have to come find you?" Jacob said, putting her down to the ground.  
"Jacob, something chased us." She breathed, looking towards the forest, expecting it to come bursting out any second soon.  
"What?" he asked, worriedly, looking to the place where she had come out.  
"I think it was a bear." She said, looking at him.  
He looked at Seth and they knew what it was. They thought Cerise hadn't seen this, but she did.  
"There are no bears here." Jake laughed.  
"I don't care, I just want to go." She said, running towards the car.  
She closed the door and saw Jacob talking to Seth, and then Jake came towards her. She opened the window and spoke to him.  
"We're going to go see what it was." He said.  
She grabbed his hand.  
"Please don't, let's just go. Please Jacob." She pleaded with him.  
"I'll be back soon." He took her hand off his and walked off.  
She got out and ran to him.  
"Jacob!" she shouted and he stopped.  
She lunged at him and kissed him. She broke the kiss and hugged him.  
"I need you, just remember that, will you?" she said.  
He looked at her with pure love in his eyes.  
"I will." He said, putting her back on the ground.  
He smiled and walked off. She ran back to the car and closed the door. She watched as Jacob and Seth disappeared into the forest.  
Ten uneasy minutes past, and she started imagining dreadful things, then she saw them coming out, in one piece, no blood, and all four limbs. He walked to the car and got in.  
"And, did you see it?" she asked.  
"We chased it off." He said, starting the car.  
She looked at him arm and he had a cut on it.  
"You're bleeding." She said, touching the blood.  
"Ah, it'll be okay, not very deep. It'll stop bleeding now." He said.  
As she watched, the flesh pulled together and it stopped bleeding. She was speechless, it was like a movie. She looked at Jacob and he had a strange look on his face. She had never seen a wound do that. All the terrible scenarios started running through her head. Was this person who got into the car with her an alien and did it kill _her_ Jacob somewhere in the forest.  
"Jacob," she said softly.  
He didn't look at her, just kept on going like everything was normal.  
"You'll understand soon." He said, putting it in first gear.  
They drove in silence, to the top of the Cascade Range, to where they had been the night of the feast. She stared at him the whole way, not knowing whether or not to get out and run, or to stay. When they stopped, there was a table set up there, with flowers, candles and food. They got out, and despite the romantic setting, Cerise couldn't take her eyes off him, and not for a good reason either.  
"Jacob, what's going on?" she asked, looking at him while he was looking at what a good surprise he had organised.  
"Our first date." He smiled at her.  
She saw the table for the first time and loved it, but she was worried about Jacob more.  
"Please, tell me the truth." She said, walking up to him.  
He said nothing, just took hold of her hands in his warm ones.  
"I thought I could tell you, but now that the time is here," he stopped and shook his head.  
"Okay," she said.  
Looking at how uneasy he was.  
"Just say yes or no, okay." She said.  
He nodded.  
"Are you, a mutant?" she asked.  
The sight of Wolverine with his healing powers rushed through her head.  
"Like X-men, no." he laughed.  
"Okay, a vampire?" she suggested.  
"Hell no." he said vehemently.  
"Please don't tell me you're a werewolf." She asked, looking at him for a reaction.  
"No." he said convincingly.  
"Then how could heal so quickly, and that wasn't a little cut, Jake?" She asked.  
"You could say, it runs in the family." He said, looking at the table again.  
There wasn't a breath of wind and the candles were burning down.  
"Yeah, that's why your dad has arthritis." She said, pointing out that if that was true, then he wouldn't.  
"That's different. Listen Reese, just give me some time to come up with the guts to tell you, then I'll tell you." He said, with honesty in his eyes.  
"Okay." She respected that he wasn't ready to share yet.  
"You're not dying are you?" she asked.  
"No." he laughed.  
"Let's just enjoy what Rebecca did for us." He said, leading towards the table.  
They had supper in near silence only the sound of the animals could be heard. Every time Cerise heard something big, she got very frightened and moved closer to Jacob. By the end of the night, she was sitting right next to him.  
"I don't understand it, you're warm, strong, sweet, protective, heal quickly. What are you Jacob?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm yours." He said, kissing her on top of her head.  
"That's enough." He said, getting up.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"Yeah." She said, taking it.  
They walked to the car.  
"Enough for now." She said, getting in.  
He smiled and got in. He drove her home, in silence. She was running through other possible things in her head, he was thinking of a way to break it to her. When they got home, they saw Rachel was still there. They got out and went inside. Rachel jumped up and went to the door.  
"Did you have a nice day?" she asked, curiously.  
"Yeah, great." Cerise said, walking into the sitting room.  
"How was he?" she asked.  
"Sweet as syrup." Rachel said, while talking to Jacob under her breath.  
"Did you tell her?" she asked.  
"No, I couldn't." he said, shaking his head regrettably.  
"You have to tell her; soon, the ceremony is coming up." She said, looking at the other room to see if Cerise was coming through.  
"I will, I will." He said, walking into the sitting room.  
"Okay, I'm going home now. Jacob, see you at home?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah," he said, waving goodbye.  
"Bye Cerise." Rachel said.  
"Bye, Rachel, thanks for watching him." She said as Rachel walked out the door.  
"I better be going too." He said, walking out the sitting room and walking towards the door.  
"You can stay, you know." She said, getting up.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, walking up to her.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Okay." He smiled and sat on the couch.  
She smiled and went to go put Lightning to bed. She came back and he had made coffee for them. She sat next to him and they began to talk. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you hate wolves so much?" he asked her, sipping his hot coffee.  
"I don't know. I don't, hate them; I'm just petrified of them. The ranch just made it worse." She said, sipping her hot coffee.  
"I hear they're really intelligent, like dolphins and killer whales." She added.  
"Yeah, I heard something like that." He said, absent minded.  
"You know, there are things more dangerous out here than wolves." He said, looking at her.  
"Yeah, like bears." She said looking at him over the rim of her cup.  
"I can handle anything, but bears and wolves." She said to him.  
At ten 'o' clock, after talking a bit, he looked at the clock realising he had to go.  
"I have to go, do something." He said, getting up.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking to the door.  
"Wait, Jacob." She said, getting up.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
"Do you have to go?" she asked.  
He looked at her for a reason to stay.  
"I thought you could spend the night?" she asked, hopefully.  
"No, I have to go, I don't want to, but I have to, tribe thing." He said opening the door.  
"Okay, I guess that's important." She said, walking towards him.  
He walked just out the door and turned around and leaned on the door frame. He was frowning, thinking. She walked closer and kissed him. She grabbed his jeans at the back and pulled him into the house and banged the door behind him with her foot. He pushed her into the opposite wall. She stopped and looked at him. This moment lasted forever to them. He slowly lifted up her arms and gently pinned them above her head and pushed his hips into hers. She pressed her lips against his and grabbed his arms and pulled herself up against him. He ran one hand down to her thigh and lifted it up. She lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He pushed her more into the wall that there was no space between them. She felt every ripple, bulge, every muscle moving, contracting, tightening. He pushed more, and more, unyielding and confidently until the wall crumpled behind her back. They stopped and looked behind her.  
"Wow, Jacob, you're _really_ strong." She laughed, looking at the hole in the wall.  
"I'm sorry, I'll fix that." He said hoarsely, softly, looking at her with desire in his eyes.  
"It's okay, let's go up stairs." She whispered.  
"I really have to go, now." He said, pulling away from her.  
She looked at him. He still had that look in his eyes, but his mouth was saying something different.  
"Okay, I won't fight about it." She said, throwing up her hands.  
"Thanks." He said, walking towards the door and opening it.  
He walked down the driveway and turned around halfway. He came walking back.  
"Cerise, hypothetically speaking," he said, rubbing his head.  
"Yes, Jacob." She said, expecting him to explain how he had healed so quickly.  
The last thing she expected, is exactly what he did next.  
"If I were to ask you," he stopped and looked at her.  
"To what?" she asked.  
He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.  
"To marry me. What would you say?" he asked slowly.  
She looked at him in pure disbelief.  
"Well," she choked.  
"Hypothetically speaking, I would have to think about it." But her heart was screaming 'Yes, yes, I will.'  
He nodded and came closer to her, stopping a split second before kissing her and turning his head, breathing on her neck and kissing her on the cheek.  
"We'll speak tomorrow." He whispered, pulling away from her and walking way.  
"Yeah, sure." She said still reeling from his kiss.  
She watched him leave and locked the door. She went up to bed and got in. She lay there, thinking of him, wondering if he had just proposed to her or not. She fell asleep and had a nightmare. 


	13. Chapter 13

She dreamt that Jacob and her were walking through the forest, talking, smiling, and laughing. A black wolf jumped out of nowhere, looked at them and attacked them. Jacob tried to fight it off but it grabbed his throat and ripped him to shreds. She watched as Jacob bled to death, with the wolf next to him, licking its lips off, dripping with Jacob's blood. She felt scared and angry, but frozen, unable to help, or run. The wolf came towards her and she woke up screaming,  
"Jacob! No!" she screamed over and over, until she woke herself up.  
She sat up and looked at the time. It was 5 'o' clock in the morning.  
"I love you." She said, getting up out of bed.  
She got dressed, nearly forgetting to take off her boxers in her rush. She rushed down stairs. She knew Jacob would be sleeping, but she needed to tell him that she loved him, and that she _would_ marry him. She got to her car and had to run back to lock her door. She came back to her car and got in. She turned the key and nothing happened, the engine was dead. Nothing, not even a spat. She looked over to the east and saw the sun was about to come up.  
"It should be light enough." She said, getting out.  
She wrapped her jacket around her and began to walk; thinking that taking a shortcut through the forest was the quickest way there. She began to walk with vigour, hoping to get to Jacob before he woke up. She began to run at a stage, till the edge of the reservation. She stopped and stared at the old trees, thinking only about Jacob. She pressed on, walking quietly and quickly through the forest, the dark, grey, gloomy forest. 


	14. Chapter 14

She walked as quickly as she could but when she stopped to catch her breath, she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She decided to wait behind a tree, because she had the feeling that someone was following her. She hid behind a big conifer tree and waited to see what was coming. She heard the rustling on leaves and footsteps. She peeked out behind the tree and saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen, a huge chocolate brown wolf, as big as a horse, standing where she had just been standing, sniffing the ground. She pushed herself against the tree. Maybe it hadn't seen her, Jacob's house wasn't too far from here, but would she make it if she ran, then it would definitely see her. Could she out run it? Not by the looks of those legs. If she stayed here, it would find her and kill her. She took a deep breath, looked for a space to get out of the forest and began to run. The wolf heard her and whipped his head to look at her. She heard it snarl and the heavy paws hitting the damp earth running after her. She ran as fast as she could, dropping her jacket in the process, but it made little difference; the wolf was gaining on her. As she looked back, she stumbled over a log, and fell face first in the dirt. At first she didn't want to turn over and hoped it would be done with quickly, but then the brave heart in her told her to face her death. She turned over and saw the chocolate brown wolf ten meters away from her, standing there, growling, and salivating, his orange eyes glowing in the rising sun.  
"It was you," she said to it.  
"You chased me yesterday." She said.  
It came closer then stopped. Cerise clawed backwards, hoping to find a stick or something to hit him with. He howled and then a few seconds silence followed, ended with a few more howls, 2 then 3. Eventually, she heard four wolves howling back at him. Five hungry, huge wolves, this was it, they were going to kill her, and she would never got to see Jacob again, let alone tell him she loved him and wanted to marry him. The wolf came closer still and Cerise let out a bloodcurdling scream, one that made even her hairs stand on end. Seconds later, two wolves came out of the woods and stood behind the brown one. His pack had come to feed. The light came over the little hillock on her left and caught her in the face. She looked towards it and saw the silhouette of another wolf, a russet brown one, but this one looked different, it had kind eyes, if ever such a thing existed. She watched as the wolf ran towards her. She covered her eyes with her arm and waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and the russet brown wolf was standing between her and the chocolate brown wolf, as if protecting her. They were growling and snarling at each other, like they were about to get into a fight. Here was her chance. She looked behind her, it was clear. She looked in front of her and the wolves were still growling at each other. She got up slowly and walked backwards to get away from them, then she heard growling behind her. She stopped, too petrified to look behind her, but she did and saw another wolf, a black one. Now the whole pack was here. She stopped and turned around, moving away from him. She was surrounded by huge wolves. She felt a gush of wind as the russet brown wolf ran past her to protect her from the new wolf. He _was_ protecting her. He had his hands full, wolves from the back and front. She walked towards him and put her left hand on him, and he did nothing. After a tense few seconds, the others all disappeared into the gloom. Cerise was left standing in the woods with her protector, at least she thought so. She turned to look at him. He seemed familiar, but she had never seen him before. He turned and looked at her. His head was massive, as big as her Audi's windscreen. He was very muscular, almost like bear, but by far more immense and strong. She stepped back and thought she saw some sort of warning in his eyes.  
"That's why you chased them;" she barely breathed.  
"You wanted to kill me yourself." She said to him.  
He turned around and walked around her and around her again, quietly, deadly. She walked backwards until she felt a tree behind her, she was trapped. The wolf walked towards her. She pushed herself against the tree.  
"Jacob, I love you, but it looks like this is it. I'm sorry I can't marry you, even though I want to with all my heart." She said crying.  
The wolf stopped dead in its tracks.  
"What, all of a sudden you have a heart. My declaration of love makes you soft." She shouted at him.  
He looked at her and walked quietly past her, to the tree next to her. Her heart was beating so fast, it sounded like a bee buzzing in her ear. The wolf looked at her and walked behind the tree. On the other side, where she expected to see him, out walked… Jacob. He looked at her. It was like some kind of sick hallucination, magic trick, maybe even a spell. Maybe she was already dead and she was seeing heaven. He was topless, except for his jeans, the same jeans he had worn the night before, his long black hair in a ponytail  
"I can explain." He said, looking at her, walking towards her.  
She was hyperventilating and leaned on the tree before collapsing next to it, too traumatised to speak or move. She began to shake uncontrollably. He ran over to her, and wanted to hug her but she pulled away from him, as if she was still afraid, as if he was still a wolf. He put his warm hand on her knee, which was bleeding after falling over the log.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else, did he hurt you?" he asked.  
She looked at him, feeling betrayed, hurt, confused, scared, mortified that she had fallen in love with him  
"Not a werewolf!" she shouted at him.  
"Please, don't be angry, I can explain everything to you. But now we need to get out of here." He said, touching her head.  
She wanted to punch him, run from him, but she couldn't even breathe properly. She leaned against his chest, unable to hold herself up. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a while.  
"I thought I was going to die." She whispered pitifully eventually.  
"I know, I'm sorry you had to go through this." He kissed her on top of her head.  
"No one deserves it less than you." He said softly to her.  
They sat in silence until the sun was completely up.  
"Would you marry me now?" he asked softly.  
She looked at him. Her eyes still stuck from the fright.  
"Knowing what I am." He asked.  
"I'll give you a chance to explain." She whispered to him, snuggling closer to his warm bare chest.  
The calm started to descend upon her. The ringing in her ears stopped and she heard his heart beating under her cheek. She felt his breathing, regular and steady as he held her. She felt so stupid for feeling too helpless to even speak properly.  
"Thank you, come on, we need to get out of here." He said, standing up, pulling her with him.  
As soon as he let her go, she faltered and threatened to fall again.  
"Whoa." He said, as he caught her.  
His grip was firm, gentle, warm and strong. In one smooth movement, as if she weighed nothing at all, he picked her up and began to walk with her to his home. The adrenaline was wearing off; she felt the throbbing of her knee, and the crushing tiredness pressing down on her. She looked up to see Jacob's face as he carried her. She closed her eyes and let the blackness envelop her; knowing she _was_ safe with him. He carried her to his home, a full kilometre away. When Billy saw him coming out of the woods with her in his arms, he knew something had happened.  
"Rachel, Rebecca!" he called.  
They rushed outside towards Jacob.  
"What happened?" Rachel asked.  
"I'll explain everything now." He said, carrying her into the house.  
He went to his room and laid her down on his bed and covered her with his blanket. He left the room, closing the door behind him and went to tell everyone.  
"We found her in the forest. Quil was just about to kill her when I got there. He wouldn't back down. He thought she was a poacher." He said, folding his arms.  
"He could have killed her, what was she doing there?" Billy asked, looking towards the room to make sure the door was closed.  
"I don't know." He said, thinking about what direction she must have been walking in, but he got there too late to know.  
"Did they hurt her?" Rebecca asked.  
"I don't think so." He said.  
He looked at Billy  
"If he did," he said.  
"I'll kill him myself."  
"Jacob, he's part of your pack." Billy said.  
He sighed and looked at his daughter.  
"There's nothing we can do now, let's wait for her to wake up. Rachel, maybe you should go and take care of Lightning again." Billy said.  
"Yeah, good idea." Jacob said.  
"This is going to take a while." He added, looking at the bedroom door. 


	15. Chapter 15

Cerise's sleep was dreamless, emotionless, and blank. Jacob was sitting on the bed next to her. He held his head in his hands, wondering what she was doing out in the forest this early. She stirred and Jacob looked at her. She turned over to face him and opened her eyes.  
"Cerise?" he said softly.  
She looked around the tiny room, only moving her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she asked, shielding the sun from her eyes.  
"Sorry," he said, walking over to the window and closed the curtain.  
"You're here in my room. How're you feeling?" he asked.  
"Confused." She mumbled.  
"Do you remember anything?" he asked.  
"How you got here?" he asked.  
"You carried me, from the woods." She said.  
"The wolves." She gasped and sat up, panicked, looked around, then at him.  
"You're one of _them_." She said softly.  
She looked at him up and down; he still hadn't put on a shirt.  
"A werewolf." She muttered in total terror.  
"Yes and no. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.  
She shook her head and got up. He stood up and she stumbled and he made to catch her, but she stopped him with an outstretched hand.  
"I've got it." She said, pushing away his hands.  
She stumbled out of his room to see Billy and Rebecca in the sitting room.  
"Hey, you're up." Rebecca said, getting up and walking towards her.  
She looked at them, remembering Jacob saying something about it, 'running in the family'.  
"Are you like him?" Cerise asked them, scared that they might all turn there and eat her.  
"Um, Rebecca, I think we should go outside for a while." Billy said, wheeling himself out the door.  
Rebecca followed him and closed the door behind her. Jacob walked up behind her with a glass of water.  
"Here." He said, holding it out to her.  
She looked at him wearily and took it from him, watching him intently. He sat down on the couch and watched her.  
"I'm not going to turn now." He said to her.  
She walked to the couch the furthest away from him and sat down.  
"How long?" she asked after taking a sip of water.  
"How long have you been like this?" she said, careful not to look into his eyes.  
"4 years." He said.  
She watched him as he pointed out the photos of his family.  
"We've always been like this." He said,  
"Back all the way to the first." He said.  
"The wolf and man, sharing a body." She said.  
She looked at him, catching his eyes.  
"It wasn't a story." She realised.  
"I wish." He smiled.  
He sat down one seat closer to her. She felt uneasy seeing him get closer.  
"We, the two packs, patrol the forest every night, for poachers, and other things." He said, looking away.  
"There's another pack." She said.  
"How many?" she asked.  
"Well, 5 are in my pack, including, me," he stopped to let her absorb it.  
She cringed at the thought of him snarling and growling at her.  
"And 12 in the other pack, as far as I know." He said.  
She remembered his last statement and got curious.  
"Other things? Like what? Vampires?" she said, expecting a 'no, they don't exist.'  
"Well," he said looking at her.  
She was right. What had she stumbled upon? A forest where werewolves patrolled and vampires lay in wait to pounce.  
"No, ways. This isn't happening, my boyfriend isn't a werewolf, and he's not telling me there are vampires in the woods." She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Bella's husband, Edward, he's a vampire, and now, so is she. They used to live here, and we had to keep them off the reservation. They hunted our wildlife." He said, moving closer to her.  
"Why didn't you tell me what you were, are?" she asked, looking at him.  
His eyes were normal, like nothing at all had happened. If she had gone into her home when her car wouldn't start, he would have come to her this morning, and she wouldn't know any different. He must have being doing this every night, that's why he always looked so tired in the morning, he _had_ been up all night.  
"I wanted to tell you last night, but I knew you were petrified of wolves, and that you wouldn't believe me, but after you saw Quil in the woods. I had to tell you." He said he as looked away.  
"I just wasn't brave enough." He stood up and punched the wall.  
The whole wooden house shook with his violent punch.  
"I could have avoided all of this." He shouted.  
She put the water down and walked slowly towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder reluctantly.  
"It's okay, I should have stayed out of the forest." she said, scolding herself for not staying home.  
"You should have," he said, looking over his shoulder at her,  
"We're dangerous Cerise. We all are when we're like that. Quil is a livewire, especially towards poachers." He said.  
"Are you a werewolf, or a shape shifter?" she asked him.  
"Both. It's kind of a mix of the two." He smiled.  
She stared at him, not quite understanding.  
"I can turn when I wish, and it kind of keeps me young. And you obviously saw, we don't look like werewolves, just normal wolves, just bigger" He said.  
"Much, so you're immortal?" she asked, getting interested now.  
"No, I just live longer than you do." He said, turning around to look at her.  
"I'm sorry if I scare you." He said guiltily.  
"It's okay," she chuckled.  
"This is obviously God's way of making me get over my fear." She said thinking about the whole situation.  
Only by God's hand had she met Jacob, who now turned put to be her worst fear, and the true love of her life in one.  
"I still should've told you sooner, and then maybe you wouldn't have got so attached." He said, touching her face.  
She leaned against it and closed her eyes. His hands were so warm.  
"Jacob, I was attached the first time you got in my car." She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"It's just got stronger since then." She added, touching his face.  
"I'll understand if you don't want to marry me now." He said, turning away.  
She pulled his face back to face hers.  
"Hey, stop that." She shouted at him.  
She tried anyway, but her voice failed her slightly.  
"It'll be hard. But as long as you don't scratch my floors, I don't mind." She laughed and then so did he.  
They stared at each other.  
"I _still_ want to marry you." She said softly.  
She looked behind him and saw an old photo.  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
"Oh, that's my great grand father, before he died. Two weeks afterwards, he had a heart attack." He said, looking at him.  
"He was the one who discovered the Cullen's hunting on our land." He said.  
"So he was like you, a shape shifter." She asked, looking at the other photos, there was one where a whale was laying on the beach, a few men standing around it.  
It was clearly dead, hunted by them. She shook away the thought that _he_ was related to _them_.  
"Yes, all the way back to the first one. My line is related to him." He said, proudly.  
"So that makes you, a prince or something?" she laughed at her reference to old English royalty.  
"Kind of, yeah. I'm Alpha." He said, walking up to her.  
"You said there was two packs, who's the other Alpha dog?" she asked.  
Even as the words left her mouth, she thought they were stupid.  
"Sam, the wolf that you bumped into when you tried to run." He said walking up to her and saw her looking at the photos.  
"Those days are long over, Reese. We don't hunt whales anymore." He said, noticing that she had locked eyes on the whale photo.  
"Men, who turn into wolves and eat fish, this is just too much." She said, sitting down.  
He came and sat down next to her and took hold of her hand and wrapped it between his two.  
"So, will you still marry me?" he asked, anxiously.  
"For the last time, Jake," she said, looking at him, in his eyes, his warm, loving eyes. "I will. I do, I take you Jacob, to be my alpha male. Good enough?" She smiled.  
He sighed a great sigh of relief and hung his head.  
"I was so worried you would run, like Bella." He said, remembering when she left.  
"I'm not Bella. Never will be. Hopefully you're okay with that." She said, looking at him.  
"More than." He smiled at her.  
"Just one thing, technically, I'm not allowed to tell anyone what we are." He said.  
"You didn't, I saw it and figured it out on my own. You have to be an idiot to miss it." She laughed.  
"A werewolf slash shape shifter. Man, I can pick them." She laughed.  
They heard the door open, and Billy came in.  
"Does she know?" he asked, looking at Jacob seriously.  
"Yeah, everything." Jacob said, getting up and walking to help him.  
"I told him to tell you sooner." Billy said, looking at Jacob.  
Jacob felt stupid for leaving it as long as he did, and his dad was just making it worse.  
"I know, dad. Rub it in." Jacob said.  
"Are you like Jacob?" she asked nicely.  
"No, that gene skipped over me." Billy said.  
"That's why Sam's alpha male of the other pack, the original pack. I broke off and made my own pack, and if I want the others to join my pack, I have to take them from him." Jacob said, placing his father in his usual place to join the conversation.  
"But, it's your birthright. He has no right to take it from you." She said, getting angry at the unfairness of it all.  
"That's how it works. I'm the first in my family since great grand dad." He said,  
"The pack needed a leader, and dad wasn't up to it." He said, looking at him as he sat down.  
"So," Billy said,  
"Are you still going to marry him?" he asked unperturbed.  
"Dad!" Jacob shouted at him under his breath.  
"You know?" Cerise asked, looking at Jacob then back at Billy.  
"He can read minds." Jacob said under his breath to her.  
She looked at him then at Billy, then back at Jacob.  
"You have to be blind not to see that you two fit." He said, looking at them and saw how both of them blushed.  
"Even though she is older than you, _and_ a paleface." He said.  
"It happens." Cerise said, looking into her empty glass.  
"More water?" Jacob asked, taking it from her and getting up.  
"No, I need to get home; I didn't even wash my face this morning." She looked at him.  
"I just wanted to get to you." She stared at him and him at her.  
"Well, then Jacob, you better take her home." Billy said, picking up his book off the table.  
"Wouldn't want you to run into Quil again." He added, digging into his newest book.  
"No, we wouldn't." Jacob said, taking his coat off the rack and putting down the glass. He put on his jacket.  
"Where's you jacket?" he asked.  
"I lost it in the woods, running." She said.  
Just as Jacob was about to put his jacket on her, they heard a knock at the front door. Cerise looked at him and he stepped in front of her to open the door. It creaked opened and in the doorway stood a short, well built man, about Jacob's age.  
"What do you want?" Jacob asked angrily.  
"To give this back." He said, handing him Cerise's jacket.  
He took it and handed it to her.  
"Hey man, sorry, I didn't recognise her." He said.  
Jacob turned to Cerise and looked at her.  
"Cerise, this is Quil." He said.  
She looked at his hazel eyes and moved behind Jacob.  
"See, she's petrified of you, you scared her witless." Jacob said to him.  
He leaned past Jacob and looked at her.  
"I'm really sorry, just doing my job." He smiled at her with white shiny teeth.  
"That's okay." She said, not looking at him.  
Jacob looked at him angrily.  
"We need to talk." He said, walking outside and pushing him away.  
"I'll be back now." He said softly to Cerise as he closed the door.  
She looked at the closed door and then walked to where she could see them through a window. They were talking feverishly, Jacob was shouting at him and he was clearly very sorry. Jacob pointed to the house then back at Quil. Quil nodded and then Jacob stopped shouting. He breathed hard and then he said something to him and Quil's face lit up. He shook Jacobs's hand.  
"He's a little too self-confident." Billy said to her.  
She looked back at him and remembered he was still there.  
"Mr. Black, I want to ask you something." She said, coming to sit next to him.  
"What happened to your wife, Jacobs's mom?" she asked. He sighed put his book down.  
"We don't know, she went out, and never came back. They never found her, or her body. I told the kids she died in a car crash. Had to have a funeral and everything but I think she ran away. She was also horrified of us." He said ashamed.  
Cerise saw how he was still hurting. She came and sat next to him.  
"It's okay. I won't tell Jacob." She said to him, putting his on his arm.  
His temperature was normal.  
"He really loves you." Billy said to her.  
"Don't leave him; it would break him for sure." He added just as Jacob opened the door and came in.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at her.  
"Yeah." She smiled, getting up and walking up to him.  
She put on her jacket and looked at him. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you." She said, walking out towards the Rabbit.  
Jacob blushed and looked at his dad, who pretended not to see by burying his head in the book.  
"Be back home soon." He said, walking out the door.  
"Take your time." Billy said in reply. 


	16. Chapter 16

The drive home was quiet and relaxed. They stopped outside her house. He got out and went to open the car door for her. He helped her out and walked her to the door. He opened it and she went in, followed by Jacob, who closed the door behind them. Rachel came out of the sitting room.  
"We really need to stop meeting like this." Cerise smiled at her.  
"How did it go?" Rachel asked, looking at each one of them in turn.  
"Well." He smiled at her.  
She opened her mouth to say something then Cerise cut her off.  
"I said yes." She said, anticipating her question.  
"That's great!" Rachel said, hugging Cerise and then hugging Jacob.  
"Okay, I'll leave now. See you later." She said, walking out the door.  
Cerise looked at him and laughed.  
"She's really weird." She said to him, walking into the sitting room.  
Lightning was sleeping on his pile of blankets in front of the fireplace.  
"Why did you go through the forest anyway?" he asked her, coming into the sitting room.  
She sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. She shook her head, feeling really stupid and looked at him.  
"I was on my way to tell you 'yes'." She laughed.  
"What brought that on? I could have waited till I saw you again." He said looking at her hands.  
"I had a nightmare, you were killed by, and you won't believe this, a black wolf. I woke up and realised, I needed you. I can't live without you anymore. I don't want to." She said, looking at his hands, then up at him, in his eyes.  
"Well, there is one thing." He said, shamefacedly.  
"I can't buy you a ring yet. I will as soon as I get some money." He said ashamed that he didn't have any money to show her how much he loved her.  
"It doesn't matter. All I want is you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
She pulled away and looked at him. Every time this time came it, was awkward, but not this time. It was comfortable, warm and inviting. He leaned in and kissed her softly, careful not to push her to the point where she was afraid of him again. She pushed herself hard against him and kissed him passionately and he reciprocated. He pushed her back onto the couch, he was careful not to push too hard, because he was so much stronger than she could take. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He ran his hands down her left side, then up under her shirt. They broke for a breath. She looked at his warm hand under her top and smiled. He quickly pulled it out and stared at her.  
"I have to go." He said softly, stroking her cheek.  
She felt the tingles of pleasure run up her spine and prickle the hairs on her neck. She smiled in ecstasy. It would give him so much pleasure, to know how much pleasure he gave her.  
"Please stay." She said, cupping his face in her hands.  
Although she wasn't as diminutive as what she imagined Bella would have been, he was still so much bigger than her.  
"I want you." She added, stroking his face.  
He smiled and she realised her hands probably felt very cold to him. He got up and gave her his hand. She took it and led him to the entrance hall. He looked for a solid wall and pushed her gently her against it.  
"A solid wall this time hey." She smiled at him as he leaned against it, looking hot and sexy.  
She was trapped between his strong arms, but there was no where she felt safer, and it was exactly she wanted to be.  
"Don't want to have to fix two walls." He whispered, leaning against it with one arm, touching her with the other.  
He wrapped his hand around her left side, on her hip, just above her jeans. He slowly ran his hand up her arm and then up her neck. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She threw herself against the wall, reached out and grabbed his shirt. She pulled it up over his head. She threw it next to them on the floor and kissed him deeply. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up to his level and pinned her against the wall. She waited for the, 'stop, I have to go' but it didn't come. She smiled inwardly. She wrapped her legs around him. She broke the kiss and pushed him away. She fell to the ground landing on her feet like a cat. She looked wickedly at him and began to walk up the stairs. He followed her and she began to run. They ran into her room and he closed the door behind him. She was standing behind him and pulled him away from the door, throwing him onto the bed. He landed on his back, staring up at her.  
"Violent, aren't we?" he smiled as she strolled seductively towards him.  
"What, want me to slow down?" she asked, walking over to him and kissing him.  
She leaned back and took off her top, revealing her white bra. She began to kiss him on his neck and down his chest, his golden, broad, strong chest.  
"Not that I'm not completely enjoying this, but," he stopped her.  
"Don't you want to wait?" he asked.  
"Why this time?" she sighed, stopping and slouching her shoulders.  
She wanted him so badly it hurt every time he denied her the pleasure of him.  
"We're going to get married, soon. You might want to wait." He said.  
She looked at him and thought for a second.  
"You're new to this?" she asked him.  
He put his hands on her hips and cradled them in his huge hands  
"Kind of." he blushed, looking up at her.  
She saw the light pink blush under his volcanic skin  
"Jacob, now I understand." She said, getting off him.  
"I didn't know." She apologized.  
"I don't like to broadcast it." He said, getting up off the bed.  
She stood staring at him, why hadn't some other woman placed a claim on him yet. Maybe Bella did really love her vampire more than Jacob. The thought of it made her happy, but sad at the same time. It must been terrible for Jake to lose her to him.  
"If you want to wait, then I will wait with you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "You better leave before I decide to seduce you after all." She said, looking away from his eyes.  
He caught her glance and held it. Every time he did this, she felt like she was drowning in his eyes, unable to breathe. Everything melted away, it was just her and him.  
"I won't need much convincing." He said, staring at her.  
She didn't want to spoil it. She got up and put her shirt on. He got up and walked out the bedroom door after her.  
"I really want you too." He said, walking down the stairs after her.  
She picked up his shirt and gave it to him.  
"You and your morals." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
He hugged her with his long arms around her waist. She pushed away from him and she opened the door and shooed him out. He ran back for another kiss then walked to his car. She watched as he drove off. 


	17. Chapter 17

The day flew like a bird that had been caged for too long. When she looked again, the sun was setting. She went outside and watched it with Lightning at her feet. Just a few months earlier, she was at her ranch, not sure what lay ahead, now here she was, engaged to a werewolf. A hot, steaming, God's gift of a werewolf. As the red sun slipped away, she saw a car coming up the driveway. It's wasn't Jacob, or Billy. When it stopped, she saw the twins get out.  
"Hi guys." She said, walking up to them.  
"I hope you have something sexy to wear." Rebecca said, smiling at her.  
Cerise got afraid when she saw that kind of look coupled with that wording  
"And makeup." Rachel said.  
They were dressed, in what looked like they ready to go clubbing.  
"Where are you guys going?" Cerise asked them, trying to distract them from tagging her along with them.  
"Not us, we. To Port Angeles." They said, taking her hands and dragging her into the house.  
Lightning followed at a trot. While Rachel fed him and put him to bed, Rebecca helped her get ready.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Cerise said as Rebecca twisted and turned her hair into funky do.  
"Why not?" she asked, putting in a few clips and setting down the brush.  
"I'm waiting for Jacob to come over." She said as Rebecca opened her makeup draw and took out a few things.  
"Oh, didn't he tell you, he's doing something tonight." She said, applying the first layer of base.  
"Patrolling?" she asked, looking at her hands.  
Her husband to be was running around in the woods, dressed like a wolf. Not just dressed like a wolf, he _was_ a wolf, right now, as they spoke. She was surprised at how normal it sounded, it just rolled out of her lips.  
"No, um, something else." Rebecca said, puffing on the powder.  
Cerise choked and sneezed.  
"Easy with that stuff." Cerise said.  
"It's expensive." she added.  
"You have such nice colours." Rebecca said, looking at her eye shadows.  
"Okay, he's in bed. What can I do?" Rachel asked, walking into the room.  
"Look for clothes for her." Rebecca said and Rachel went to her closet and opened it. "You're not going to believe me Bec." Rachel said, looking horrified at her sister.  
"Nothing, not one dress." She asked.  
Rachel shook her head.  
"High heels?" she asked.  
"Nadda." She added.  
They looked at Cerise. She shrugged.  
"I used to own a ranch, I don't have girly things." She said blushed before the blush was even on.  
"Okay, we're taking this thing on the road." Rebecca said, finishing up the makeup with a whip of mascara.  
They bundled her up and marched her out the door. She had just enough time to grab her cell phone. Rachel locked the door and they bundled her into the car and drove off. They drove down the familiar road to the reservation, and down to their house. The Rabbit was there and Cerise's face lit when she saw Jacob walking out of their garage with a few wooden poles and a toolbox. She jumped out the car and ran to him.  
"Jake!" she shouted.  
He looked up and looked at her, running towards him, looking like he had been caught doing something secret, illegal. He put the tools and poles down and caught her as she lunged at him. She kissed him and he kissed her and he held her tight. He had been waiting for this the whole afternoon, but was expecting to miss out, knowing what he had to do. He put her down.  
"I missed you." She said.  
"Me too." He smiled at her.  
She smiled and looked around at the tools and poles.  
"Are you building something?" she asked, seeing a hammer, nails, even a bag that looked like it had some sort of cloth in it.  
"The corral, for the bison." Rachel said as they walked up to them.  
"They're kidnapping me, taking me to Port Angeles." Cerise said to Jacob, looking at his sisters.  
"I know, it was my idea. I'm busy and I thought you might get lonely." He smiled at her.  
"She has no clothes." Rebecca walked past them.  
"That's why I love her; she's not fickle like you two." He said, and Rebecca smacked him, and clearly hurt herself in the process.  
"Yeah, there's a muscle under there." He laughed.  
Rachel grabbed Cerise's arm and dragged her with them. She broke lose and ran to him for one last kiss.  
"Miss you already." She said, breaking before she seduced him in front of his home.  
"It won't be long now." He smiled and picked up his tools.  
"See you soon." He said, walking off.  
He put his things in the truck and got in, and drove off. He hooted as he left.  
"Come on, the club won't wait forever." Rebecca said, taking her hand as she watched Jacob drive off.  
They went inside, greeted Billy and went straight to their room. They dug in their closet and took out a black one shoulder top and leather pants.  
"I don't think I'll get into them." Cerise said, looking at the pants.  
"Trust me, these pants are magic." They said, handing her the clothes shoving her into the bathroom.  
She looked around the tiny bathroom. It was surprising how they all live like this, especially Jacob, he was so big.  
"What sized shoe do you wear?" Rebecca asked.  
"8" Cerise said, looking around.  
Rebecca threw in a pair of black high heels. She looked at the clothes and tried them on.  
She came out and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half bad.  
"Man, if Jake saw your ass in those pants," Rebecca said, admiring her choice of clothing.  
"You look great." Rachel said.  
"Just like Sarah." Billy said, coming into the hallway.  
"You look lovely." He added.  
"I swear, you look just like her." Rebecca said, going back into the room.  
"Yeah, but mom was Quileute, not white." Rachel said.  
Cerise felt a stab there. Jacob should be marrying some nice little Quileute girl, not a white African woman two years older than him. She felt like she didn't deserve him anyway.  
"Even so, she looks a lot like her." Billy said.  
Rebecca came out with a purse with black glitter all over it.  
"Here, you can borrow it for tonight." She said, handing it to her.  
Cerise looked at the three of them.  
"Why are you doing this, I was so rude to you this morning?" she asked, looking at the purse.  
She rolled it over in her hands, feeling inadequate with them.  
"You're family." Rachel said, hugging her sideways.  
Cerise laid her head on her shoulder.  
"We have so little, we need to take care of it." Rebecca said, showing her soft side for the first time.  
"While we have it." Billy said.  
After a few seconds contemplating, Rebecca broke the silence.  
"Come on, we better go." Rebecca said, pushing her out the door.  
They piled into the car and drove to Port Angeles. 


	18. Chapter 18

The drive was long and silent, with the exception of when the girls turned up the radio for one of their favourite songs. Cerise sat in the back, thinking about what Jacob had said.  
"_It won't be long now." _He said.  
What did that mean? What was he really building; she knew the corral was finished. He seemed cold, distant, distracted.  
Before she knew it, they stopped and got out. She followed suit and got out. They locked the door and waltzed into the club, The Paw. Cerise stared at the bright lights. She looked in and heard the loud music. This is exactly why she wanted to live somewhere quiet, lonely, far away from everything and everyone. The people she knew seemed to become polluted with drugs and alcohol and the latest trends, all because of places like this. It made her very uncomfortable. It was as if they had been brainwashed, their personality washed away, replaced by a template.  
"Coming?" Rachel asked.  
Cerise looked at them.  
"Does Billy know you guys come here?" Cerise asked them, not moving closer to the vile place.  
"He thinks it's a sports bar." Rebecca said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in.  
That seemed to be happening a lot lately. They walked into the noisy club and walked straight to the bar. They ordered drinks.  
"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.  
She looked at him. He looked like he belonged to the same tribe as Jacob and the twins.  
"Just a coke, please." She said, sitting down and looking around.  
The girls took their drinks and began to dance. Cerise watched as they enjoyed the music. She knew a few songs and hummed along to them. Rachel came over to her after some time.  
"You okay?" she asked, sitting down next to her.  
"Fine, fine." She said, first looking at her, then at her hands.  
"No, you're not, what's wrong? Still freaked from this morning?" she asked, genuinely worried about her.  
"A little, but I feel much better now. I know Jacob would never let anyone hurt me." She shrugged and looked at her and smiled.  
"I just miss him." She added.  
"He's very busy. Building the," she cut off, not wanting to give the game away.  
Jacob said he wanted it to be surprise. She had to know nothing.  
"Corral, yeah. I don't believe that." Cerise looked at her, her gaze as clear as crystal. She knew they were all lying to her.  
"I know it's finished, during the winter already." She smiled at her.  
"Maybe he's avoiding me." She said.  
"No, never, Jake loves you _so_ much." She said, rolling her eyes, emphasizing the 'so'. Cerise almost believed her that time.  
"No really, he's building a," she stopped and remembered it was supposed to be a surprise.  
"What, what is he building, and why does he need the truck to get to it?" Cerise asked quickly.  
"Ah, you'll see tomorrow." Rachel said seeing Rebecca walk over.  
"So, how's the patient?" she asked.  
"What's happening tomorrow?" Cerise asked.  
"Full moon." Rebecca said, downing a tequila.  
Cerise looked at her in horror.  
"Oh, relax, it's not what you think, we won't eat you for a sacrifice." Rebecca said, biting into her lemon slice.  
Cerise saw the fangs she had. Fangs like Jacob. Although she wasn't a wolf, Jacob was, and there were others too. Surely a burger wouldn't be enough to satisfy a few giant wolves.  
"I wasn't thinking that." Cerise said slowly, coming to realise something disturbing was happening.  
"I'm going to the bath room, see you now." She said, slipping through the dancing crowd.  
"Dumbass." Rachel said to Rebecca.  
"Human sacrifice. She's so scared after this morning, and now you mention human sacrifice. She's gonna run." She said, looking as she disappeared into the bathroom door.  
"What's wrong with her anyways?" Rebecca asked, ordering another drink.  
"She misses him. What else?" she said, standing up.  
"I'm going call him." She said, walking out the club. 


	19. Chapter 19

Cerise was in the bathroom, contemplating what she had just heard. She looked into her reflection, as if talking to herself.  
"_Eat you_." Rebecca's voice echoed in her head.  
"They're going to kill me. And Jacob knows." She said to herself.  
She stared at herself in the mirror. Maybe Rebecca didn't hold her liquor well and was already drunk. No, can't be. Maybe it was her way of warning her, but then why didn't Jacob tell her.  
"I have to get away, tonight still." She said to herself, unwavering, resolute.  
Outside the club, Rachel dialled Jacobs's number and it rang.  
"Hi Rach, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Not well. She misses you, just like you predicted." She sighed.  
"I'm almost done, I'll be there soon." He said, hanging up. 


	20. Chapter 20

Cerise walked out the bathroom, now more than ever aware of the thumping of the music. Rebecca was dancing, she wouldn't notice if she slipped out. Rachel went over to her and whispered something in her ear.  
"Hi." A girl about Cerise's age popped into her vision.  
"You're Cerise, aren't you?" she asked with inquiring eyes.  
"Yeah, who are you?" she asked, not looking at her, just looking for the door.  
The boy she recognised as Seth from yesterday was next to her.  
"This is my older sister, Leah, and I'm Seth, Clearwater." He said, expecting some kind of recognition.  
She looked at them.  
"Jacob's friend, the one with the horses. Yeah, hi." She said, looking for the door.  
"First time here?" he asked.  
"Yeah." She chuckled.  
"Come sit with us, have something to eat." Leah said, sitting at a table in the corner. Cerise sat down and an uneasy silence ensued.  
"So are you coming to the ceremony tomorrow?" Leah asked.  
"Leah, leave her alone." Seth said.  
"Sorry, she's very interested in you. Not that way, we don't have many strangers here that intrigue her." He said, quickly.  
The word, ceremony had caught Cerise's attention. They were also part of the tribe, they would know the ins and outs of the ceremony.  
"Tell me about the ceremony?" she asked, staring at them.  
"Ah, it will be great; there'll be dancing, singing." Leah said.  
"Stop right here, Leah, don't scare her." Seth said looking at Cerise.  
Her eyes stretched open and she got up quickly.  
"Sorry I have to leave now. Bye." She said, running out.  
Rachel and Rebecca saw her running and went after her. They saw her walking up the road they drove down to get there.  
"Cerise, where you going?" Rachel called after her.  
She ignored them and started walking faster. They ran after her and caught up with her.  
"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.  
"I need to get away from you guys." She said.  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
Cerise turned around and looked angrily at them.  
"Because, tomorrow at the ceremony, your people are going to cut me up and serve me with a side of fish fry." She shouted.  
"Who told you that?" Rebecca said. Cerise looked at her.  
"You did." She said.  
"I said we're not, I may be wild, but I'm not a liar." Rebecca said.  
"She's right; something awesome is happening tomorrow, nothing to be afraid of." Rachel said.  
"You never answered my question." Cerise said to them.  
"Are you like Jacob?" she asked.  
"No, he's the only one in our family." Rebecca said.  
"Please come back in, it's cold out here." Rachel said, taking her hand and walking back with her back to the club.  
They went back in and ordered more drinks. After a while, the Clearwater's went home and the club emptied. The DJ started playing slow songs for the couples there that night. Just as the next song began, the door opened and Cerise looked over. Jacob had come to join them. He was wearing a white shirt not tucked into his black pants. His hair was in ponytail. She smiled and got off her chair. She walked towards him, and with 'Halo' playing in the background, it felt like slow motion. They got to each other and said nothing. He took her hands and kissed them. She hugged him and he kissed her on the neck. He took her around the waist and began to dance with her.  
"Nice pants." He smiled at her.  
"Shut up." She said before kissing him.  
He kissed her back and held her up. He set her down, breaking the kiss.  
"Wanna go home?" he asked, as the song ended.  
"Yeah." She smiled and he took her out.  
He waved at Rachel and Rebecca as he left. She got into the Rabbit's passenger seat and watched as he climbed into the driver's seat. He closed the door and looked at her. She laughed.  
"Don't ever do that to me again." She giggled.  
"I won't." he laughed, starting the car.  
They drove home and she told him about how she thought that they were going to eat her tomorrow night.  
"Don't worry about Rebecca; she tends to say the wrong things at the wrong times." He said to her.  
"It just freaked me out, that's all." She said.  
A few seconds of uneasy silence followed.  
"You're not, are you?" she asked, looking at him.  
"If you are, just tell me," she rambled on.  
"No," he laughed his deep, comforting laugh,  
"Nothing is going to die tomorrow, well, maybe a few fish and a pig or two." He looked at her.  
"Rebecca said tomorrow is full moon." She said.  
"Yeah, so."  
"Werewolves, full moon, dancing, singing, ceremony, sorry but it sounds the way it sounds." She said, pointing out how she had come to the conclusion..  
"It's the harvest festival." He said.  
"We celebrate the good fishing year, and pray for the next one to be as good." He said.  
"Celebrate the end of something old and the beginning of something new." He added, looking at her.  
He reached out and pulled her close to him. She cuddled up to him and held him tightly. He smelled so nice. His warm hands were just the kind of warmth she needed in her life, _for_ life.  
"Okay, that makes me feel much better." She said, curling her legs up under her. "Aren't you patrolling tonight?" she asked, looking up at him..  
"No," he looked down at her, his eyes dark and mysterious suddenly.  
She made that sound so normal.  
"I got the night off." He smiled.  
"Good, wanna sleep over?" she smiled at him hopefully.  
"No, we really need to get our sleep tonight." He said looking at her.  
"Oh," she stopped smiling.  
"Not that I don't want to, I just can't." he smiled at her.  
She nodded and looked ahead of her. He put his hand on her thigh.  
"Not long now." He said to her.  
As if that comforted her, all she really wanted was him, and he was holding himself at bay from her.  
"I hope so, I'm thinking you're losing interest, Mr. Black." She looked at him.  
"Never, miss, hey, what's your last name anyway?" he asked, looking at her, realising he had only ever called her Cerise, or Reese.  
"Green." She said, seeing the expression on his face.  
"Don't tell anyone, please." She begged him.  
"Anything for you, miss Green." He smiled, his white teeth glistening in the waxing moonlight.  
She loved his teeth, and his fangs. She had always had a thing for guys with fangs. They got home and he stopped the car.  
"You know, you're nothing what I expected a werewolf to be." She said to him.  
He looked over at her and smiled.  
"For now." He winked.  
She looked at his strange expression, excited, happy, anxious.  
"Meaning, why are you being to strange?" she asked.  
"You'll see tomorrow night." He said, getting out and walking around to her side and opening the door for her.  
He escorted her in and kissed her goodnight. She watched as he drove off and went up to bed. 


	21. Chapter 21

She woke up the next morning, to the sound of the truck in her driveway. She smiled before her eyes were even open. She opened them slowly and heard it shut off, Jacob get out, and walk over to her front door. She heard him put his key in and turn it. She heard the door open, then close. Then she heard nothing until she felt the weight of Jacob on the bed next to her.  
"When are you going to stop sneaking around?" she asked, turning over to face him. He was staring at her with his dark brown eyes.  
"When _you_ come fetch _me_." He smiled.  
He leaned in and kissed her good morning.  
"Good morning." He smiled.  
He lay back and watched her as she got up, went to the bathroom and came back. She got dressed and made him close his eyes for the crucial bits, after a moan of discontent from him.  
"This isn't the playboy mansion." She smiled at him, pulling on her top.  
"So," she said, climbing back under her blankets and throwing it over him.  
They wrestled under the blankest, him trying to find her ribs to tickle, her trying to stop him. When he had succeeded in tickling her half to death, he stopped and looked at her. She looked at him, breathing hard, a smiled played across her lips.  
"Where are we going today?" she asked.  
"How do you know we're going anywhere, we can stay here all day." He said, opening himself up and getting up off the bed.  
"You brought the truck." She smiled and lifted her eyebrows at him.  
"Okay, we're herding the bison today, and we have an extra horse, want to come?" he asked, offering her his hand to pull him up.  
She stood up on the bed and stood in front of him.  
"For once, I'm taller than you." She laughed.  
"I'd love to come." She said, jumping off and walking down to the kitchen for coffee.  
They had breakfast, and left to herd the bison. They spoke about nothing, and everything. Their dreams that evening, and the interrogation from Billy why he had to drive to Port Angeles so late in the evening. They arrived at the Clearwater's plot with stables on to see five people on horses there, waiting for them. She knew Rachel, Rebecca, Leah and Seth, the other man she didn't know. They got out and walked towards the group. Cerise looked at the tall man on the black horse. He was well built, but not as built as Quil, handsome and had short, black hair.  
"Cerise, this is Sam Uley." Jacob introduced her.  
"_The_ Sam?" she asked, under her breath.  
He nodded and she looked up him.  
"Nice to meet you." She said to him, trying to hide her fear that this was the alpha dog Jacob was talking about.  
"Likewise. The last one wasn't so pleasant." He said to her, smiling.  
"Yeah, you're telling me." She said, laughing at the thought.  
Jacob went off and got their horses and she said hello to everyone. He brought them over and the got on and rode off. Sam led the way, but every now and then, just to show that he had better watch his back, Cerise raced out in front of him. She wasn't part of his pack; she didn't have to listen to anyone but Jacob. She looked back and saw they were all still riding behind Sam. He clearly had the monopoly on them. She reigned in her horse and fell back to beside Jacob.  
"Stop that." he said to her.  
"Why?" she smiled at him.  
He shook his head and laughed at her. They arrived at the herd and began herding them. They drove them into the wooden corral within minutes. Jacob and Cerise stood and watched each other as the other five drove them from behind. They looked at each other, not taking their eyes off each other. When all the bison were in and the local vet started chipping and making inventory of their numbers. Jacob looked at Cerise and turned his horse and began to walk off. She rode after him and they took the horses home. They got in the truck and drove to La Push beach. 


	22. Chapter 22

They got out and took each other's hands. They walked in silence over the beach, staring out over the slightly choppy water. They sat down on a dry spot and he cuddled her in his arms. She lay against his chest and enjoyed being so close to him. After a few minutes or so of easy, comfortable silence, she asked a question that had been burning her mind, literally.  
"So, is it a wolf thing?" she asked, casually.  
He looked down at her and smiled. She didn't look up at him; she was too comfortable with her head on his chest.  
"There are a lot of wolf things, what do you mean?" he asked, still looking at her.  
"The hotness." She stopped and realised that sounded strange.  
"I mean your body," she stopped, not making it better.  
He laughed silently to himself at her faltering attention.  
"Temperature, I mean temperature." She added, looking up at him.  
He smiled broadly, as if trying to stifle a laugh. She smiled and looked back out over the ocean. She curled her legs up to him, trying to get as much warmth from him as possible.  
"Yeah." He said, now remembering that he was in fact a werewolf.  
She decided to jump into one of the sorest subjects between them.  
"And the tattoo, I saw Quil and Sam had one too, is it a pack thing?" He looked down at her and nodded.  
"The protectors we call ourselves. That's our mark." He added, looking over the ocean.  
"Tell me more about Bella." She said to him.  
She held him tightly as she felt him shaking in her arms. She looked up at him and saw him clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes closed.  
"Sorry," she said, letting go of him.  
"I didn't mean to," she stopped when he held out a hand to stop her.  
He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes. They were darker than usual, almost furious. As she watched, they changed to their usual dark brown loving eyes. He looked at her and she was a little petrified now.  
"Another wolf thing?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sorry." He said, shyly, looking away from her.  
"Bella," he sighed.  
"Was a lot like you, but shy, clumsy, small, like a porcelain doll, so easy to break." He said.  
"You, broke, her." Cerise looked terrified at him.  
"No," he laughed.  
"She just looked like it, a like a porcelain doll." He said.  
"She had brown eyes, like you, dark hair, like you, she wasn't as tanned as you though, she was very pale, like a," he stopped, realising her skin tone was very much the same now as it had been when she was human.  
"A vampire." Cerise said.  
"Well, I'm not that tanned." She said, holding out her arm against his.  
She looked like she was covered in cream compared to him.  
"Just right." He smiled at her, looking how lovely their skin looked together. "Everything about you is just right. Just the right amount of goodness to badness ratio." He said, smiling at her.  
"You too, Jake, for me anyway." She smiled at him.  
He blushed and looked at her hand. He took it and pulled her back to lay on his chest.  
"What happened, to Bella?" she asked him, feeling for the shivers again.  
A small one shook through him, but not was bad as the first one.  
"She married Edward Cullen, a vampire." He said.  
"It wasn't meant to be for us anyway." He sighed deeply, as if letting all the hurt escape from his frame.  
"Why?" she asked, feeling like the shock wave was hitting _her_ now.  
"Well, my grandmother was a seer." He said, changing the subject seemingly.  
He obviously didn't want to talk about it. She left him, let him talk on.  
"She once predicted something, but she was crazy anyway, or so I thought. Until I met you." He smiled and stroked her hair.  
She smiled to herself.  
"She predicted something about me?" Cerise asked, surprised once again at the magic right under their noses.  
"Us, me and someone, I think it might be you." He said, looking at her.  
She looked up at him and he continued.  
"She said, 'a new tribe leader would marry a paleface who bears the white thunder beast life.' Or something like that." He laughed softly.  
"You're in line to be a new leader, aren't you?" she asked, remembering their conversation at his home.  
"Yeah, but it'll never happen, I disagree with them slightly, they'll never make me leader." He sighed.  
She knew he was ready to lead the tribe, but it looked like he didn't know that yet.  
"You said Bella and Edward had a child." She said, distracting him.  
He nodded sadly.  
"Renesmee." He sighed.  
"I imprinted on her too, but it wouldn't work between us either, she was a vampire after all." He said.  
She was curious about that word, 'imprint' like Renesmee meant something to him.  
"Imprint, explain that to me." She said, looking at him with a furrowed brow.  
"When we find someone we, love, truly. We imprint immediately to them. We protect them, love them, are anything they need us to be, until they are old enough," he stopped and looked away from her.  
"Old enough for what?" she asked him, intrigued by his wolf world.  
"To be our lovers." He said, looking at her.  
He continued when he was her facial expression.  
"I have imprinted 2 times in my life." He continued.  
"Renesmee, then you." He said.  
"That's why I protect you, care for you. Love you. I've imprinted on you." He said. She looked at him.  
"She was a child, Jacob." She said to him.  
"I know, that was one of the reasons I left it. She was too young, _and_ a vampire. Nothing was going to change that." He sighed.  
"I'm old enough to be your lover, why do you always push me away?" she asked.  
"I'm still not in complete control, I could seriously hurt you if I phase to close to you, like Emily, Sam's wife. He hurt her bad, even though he had imprinted on her. If I lose control," he stopped at the thought.  
He was bigger and stronger than most others, because of his double barrel inheritance of wolf blood.  
"When we're like that, and if I phase, I could kill you. You saw me, I'm much bigger, stronger, more furious." He said sadly.  
He knew being friends with humans was dangerous for them, he didn't know if he would ever be able to love her without hurting her. He would have to ask Sam about help.  
"Being in love with a werewolf has its risks." He said, remembering when he had to chase Bella away for the same reason.  
She looked at him and got up suddenly. He was so sure she was going to run, and he wasn't going to chase after her.  
"Okay, let's see it." She said, looking at him.  
He got up and looked at her curiously.  
"What?" he asked.  
She looked at him as if she was saying 'Dumbass'.  
"I want to see you phase into a wolf." She said.  
"Come on, give it to me, I can handle it." She said, moving as if getting ready for a fight.  
"No, I'm not going to phase to show you." He frowned, but her strange curiosity had him intrigued.  
"Come on, I need to see who I'm marrying." She said, putting her hand on his chest. She looked into his eyes and she could see he was afraid of hurting her.  
"Don't worry, I trust you. You won't hurt me. I know how to handle big, strong animals." She reminded him.  
He looked down at her hands and took hold of them. He kissed them and then looked up at her.  
"Okay, I'll show you." He said, pulling his shirt off.  
She smiled at his sexy body.  
"When we phase, we shred our clothes. I don't want to ruin these." He said, taking off his pants.  
He threw them to her and she barely caught them as he pulled off his underwear. He stood in front of her butt naked.  
"Okay, ready. This might freak you out." He said.  
She stared at him and blushing profusely, and nodded.  
"Go ahead." She swallowed hard.  
He nodded and a suddenly violent tremor ripped through his body. His skin exploded and was replaced by a muscular furred body. He had nearly tripled in size as he bent over forwards. His luscious lips elongated into a hard, brown snout, with ripping and sharp teeth beneath the lips. The shaking stopped suddenly as his hands and feet morphed into paws as big as his head was. She stepped back, wondering if he still knew her, or whether he just saw her as a human now. He looked down at the damp, and churned up sea sand.  
"Jake?" she asked, nervously.  
He jerked his head up at her and looked at her with ferocity in his eyes. She stepped back and he stepped up to her, in a single stride. She stopped, remembering that he was a hunter, and if she ran, it would trigger a hunting frenzy.  
"It's me, Cerise." She said to him.  
He walked around her, sniffing her.  
"Do you recognise me?" she asked as he stopped into front of her.  
She looked into his eyes. He was calm, and serene. He had a strange look of worship in his eyes, like a puppy, looking at its owner.  
"You _do_ recognise me." She smiled and held her hand to him.  
He licked it with his huge, long, wet tongue. She smiled, but while she was wiping her hand on her pants. She walked slowly around him, touching his shaggy russet fur. It was soft and warm. She walked around him to his face and watched his expression. Was he waiting for her to run, to scream and faint. She reached out and took his huge head by his jaw bones and pulled his head down to her face.  
"I'm not afraid of you." She said, kissing him between his eyes.  
She closed her eyes and hoped that he didn't rip her face off for getting too close. She felt him shudder and when she opened her eyes, he was human again, standing in front of her. She had her lips pressed to his bare chest. She finished her kiss and looked up at him.  
"I could never be afraid of you." She said, throwing her arms around his waist.  
"Thank you." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
"I love you." He said to her, kissing the top of her head.  
"I love you too." She said, looking up at him.  
"You're still naked, right?" she smiled at him.  
"Yeah." He smiled wickedly.  
"Do we call this party a night, or do we call for room service?" she asked him.  
"Let's call it a night, for now." He said, reaching past her for the clothes she had dropped.  
She hugged him one last time to feel the scorching hotness of his skin before he covered it with clothes. He got dressed and they left for the Rabbit. As she got into the door he was holding open for her, he leaned in and looked at her.  
"So, are you coming to the ceremony tonight?" he asked, smiling shyly at her.  
"Do I have a choice?" she joked, knowing she had to support him, his family, friends, and tribe.  
And most of all, _his_ pack. He smiled and closed the door. As soon as he got in, she cuddled up to him again and he put his arm around her, holding her close to him. He dropped her off at him, and then waited in the sitting room while she put something warm on. She forgot her jacket, on purpose this time.

She walked down the stairs and came into the sitting room, and looked at him. It was quite amazing. She could already feel the chill, but there he was, in nothing but jeans and a T-shirt. She supposed the winter was really a relief to him; his heat was cooled a little. He looked up at her. He had fed Lightning and was putting him to bed.  
"You're great with kids." She laughed at him.  
He looked at her with a sort of glazed over look on his face.  
"What? Do I look funny?" she asked.  
"No, I was just thinking. Kids." He laughed, standing up and walking over to her.  
"Can you have children?" she asked him.  
He took her hand and led her to the front door.  
"Yeah." He smiled sweetly.  
"A whole pack." He smiled, opening the door.  
"Ah, that's what you think." She smiled, walking out towards his car.  
He closed the door and locked it, then walked over to the car. She had gotten in and was waiting for him. He got in and started his car. She scooted over to him and he held her as they drove to the celebration grounds. 


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived and it looked very much like the welcoming ceremony for the bison, but there were seven tents set up, not just one. He got out and walked over to her door. He opened it and just when she was going to get out, he pushed her gently down into the seat again.  
"If you get afraid, you can leave anytime." He smiled; half hoping she would bail now.  
"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere without you." She smiled, getting out and closing her door.  
She walked towards the tribe. She saw Billy, and Rachel, and Rebecca, and the Clearwater's sitting near the fire in a neat ring. She also recognised Quil and Sam, sitting next to each other, but not talking. She looked back at Jacob, and he wasn't walking. His hands were shaking, and she looked over at his eyes. They were open, but he looked, nervous. She walked back to him.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Just nervous." He smiled wearily, taking her hand in his shaking one.  
She squeezed it tightly and it stopped a bit. They walked towards the group.  
"Cerise, Jake, you're here." Billy said over the drumming.  
"We kept you a spot." Rebecca said, patting next to her.  
Cerise looked at Jacob and he gestured to her to sit.  
"I'll be here now." He said, kissing her on the forehead.  
She sat down and watched as he greeted his friends and disappeared into a tent.  
"So you made it." Leah Clearwater said over her brother, mother, Billy and Rachel.  
"Yeah, I had to come, for Jake." She said, looking into the flame.  
The bonfire was much bigger than the last one and the heat radiated from it like a heater. It was much hotter than Jacob on his hottest. She looked around the fire. Everyone was wearing clothes like they were in a first century, Quileute traditional clothing. She looked at her own clothes, jeans and a thick shirt. She felt so different to them and it showed.  
"Don't worry, it's not a problem." Rachel said, referring to her clothes.  
"Everyone knows by now." She added.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"Knows what?" she asked.  
"That you don't have any traditional clothes." Rebecca said.  
"Where did Jake go?" Cerise asked, looking at the tent he went into.  
He came out, pulling an animal skin around his waist. He looked at her and she smiled at him. Cerise gestured at his clothes and he laughed. He walked over to the fire with six other men. The drumming stopped and they all stood still. The chief came out and said something. Jake wasn't there to translate, so Cerise didn't know what he said. All at once, the seven men started to dance around the fire, the drums started up again and the women clapped and screamed whenever the young men ducked or dove or did something outrageous. Cerise watched as Jacob dance around the fire. He watched for her reaction as he danced and soon she was clapping with the other women. Slowly the beat of the drums increased, it went faster and faster. Cerise leaned over to Rachel, still clapping.  
"What is this ceremony for?" she asked her.  
The Black's all looked at each other and smiled. Cerise caught them smiling at each other.  
"What?" she asked them.  
Rachel and Rebecca smiled at their father.  
"Didn't Jake tell you?" Billy asked her, adjusting his seat in his wheelchair.  
"No, he didn't." She said, feeling slightly swindled again.  
She looked at Jacob and he winked at her.  
"This is the ceremony," Rebecca said slowly to Cerise.  
She hung on her every word, hoping this wasn't a human sacrifice thing.  
"That couples have when they get married." Rachel said quickly, unable to contain her excitement.  
Cerise looked at them all in turn then back at Jacob. He smiled widely at her. Now she knew what he was up to.  
"A wedding?" Cerise asked.  
"A lot like it." Billy laughed.  
Cerise felt her blood rush to her face as she blushed profusely.  
"How does it work?" Cerise asked Rachel, looking at Jacob dancing.  
He watched as they explained.  
"The men dance around, trying to impress their women. When the drums stop, he walks over to his prospective wife, and kneels in front of her, not allowed to look her in the eye until she gives him permission." Billy said, grinning widely with pride.  
"She gets up, and if she accepts, she walks into the circle. If not, she walks out. Simple as that." Rebecca said.  
"You will accept, won't you?" Rachel asked as the drums came to a sudden and almost deafening stop.  
Cerise hesitated and flicked her eyes to the left, seeing Jacob in front of her. She turned her head and saw him kneeling in front of her, looking down. Cerise looked around and six other women had already got up and were kissing their men. Cerise looked at Jacob, angry at him for not telling her, brimming with pride about how good he looked in that animal skin, and utterly in love with him for doing this. There was a long silence in which everyone looked over at Jacob and Cerise. Men had kneeled for days waiting for their women to decide. If he had to, he would beak that record.  
"Look at me." She whispered to him.  
He looked up at her. He saw she was blushing profusely now. She smiled at him and stood up. He stood up and looked at her. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what she would do, accept, or reject. She took his hands, warm around her freezing ones.  
"Is this what you want, Jake?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said, more serious for once in his life that she had seen him.  
She smiled and stepped forward, into the circle. She crowd clapped and whistled at them. He hugged her and she kissed him on his neck. He let her go and took her hand, leading her to the fire, to a mat he had put there earlier. They sat down and the chief spoke in English for the first time.  
"Bring the blankets." He ordered and two young girls ran out of a tent with blankets for everyone.  
They wrapped it around everyone on the couples.  
"May the family that you have created here tonight always be under the same blanket." He said.  
"Exchange the marriage gifts." He ordered and Cerise looked at Jacob.  
"I didn't bring anything." She said to him with wide eyes.  
He smiled and handed her a small box. She smiled at him and opened it. It had a matching bracelet and a necklace in. It was a leather thong with red stone beaded onto it. It had a little white wolf charm on. He took the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist, then took the necklace and put it over his head.  
"May the Tsika'ti keep these couples together for as long as their hearts beat." The chief said, before he retired to his tent.  
"Tsika'ti?" Cerise asked Jacob as the drumming started again.  
"The universe." He smiled, looking at the necklace.  
"Ah, the old ball and chain." He sighed.  
"Yeah, a wolf like you has to be chained up." She smiled and kissed him.  
He broke the kiss, eager to continue, but the rumbling in his stomach stopped him.  
"Hungry by any chance?" she asked him, laughing a little.  
"I haven't eaten all day." He smiled at her.  
She felt the pang in her stomach now and she realised neither had she. Rachel and Rebecca brought them some food before going to join Billy.  
"Did you make these?" she asked Jacob, looking at her bracelet.  
It was now officially the most precious thing she owned.  
"Yeah, last night, after I went home." He smiled, after swallowing a piece of chicken.  
"It's lovely." She said to him, after drinking some water.  
After dinner was gone, the people started leaving, except for the newly married couples; they all retired to their tents. Jacob looked at Cerise and gestured his head towards his tent.  
"_Now_ you're eager." She smiled at him, getting up off the mat.  
He got and they walked his family to their car.  
"Now you two be safe, ok." Rachel said.  
"Cut it out, Rach." Jacob said.  
"We're married now." He smiled, putting his arm around Cerise's shoulders.  
"Talking about married, the council head needs your ID for the marriage certificate." Billy said, looking at Cerise.  
"They're in my room." Jake said.  
She had noticed it was missing but she thought she had misplaced it. Now she knew Jake had taken it. Jake let go of her and went to go help his dad into the truck. Cerise looked at Rebecca and Rachel and whispered up her breath.  
"Was that the council head?" Cerise asked.  
"No, Sam is, as the leader of the pack but he sort of plays the big boss." Rebecca said to her, getting into the truck.  
She scooted into the middle of the seat. Rachel walked over to the door and climbed in after her.  
"Since dad didn't want to." She added, closing the door and opening the window. Billy was in and Rachel started the car. She gestured to Cerise and she came closer.  
"Just be careful, okay." She whispered to Cerise.  
"Why, Jake won't hurt me." Cerise whispered back.  
"Let's hope so. We kinda like you." Rebecca said over Rachel.  
"Thanks, I suppose." Cerise frowned.  
"Come on, let's go, I need to take my meds." Billy said from the other side of the cab. Rachel put the truck in reverse and drove off. They waved out the window as they drifted into the forest. Cerise looked at Jacob and he had a strange look on his face, seductive, dark, brooding. She smiled and realized she was married to this man now.  
"You ready?" she asked him.  
He smiled and put his left hand in his pocket and walked next to each other, putting his other arm around her. 


	24. Chapter 24

"I was born ready." He smiled with his lovely fangs and glistening teeth.  
They walked around to his tent and he opened the flap for her. She walked in, looking around. It looked like she had always pictured it, warm, comfortable, despite the fact that there was no furniture, but a bed covered with animal skins.  
"Did I ever mention the fact that I hate hunting?" She said, turning and looking at him.  
He closed the flap and turned to face her. He smiled at her.  
"Will it help if I said they're really old, and I didn't shoot them?" he said.  
She looked at him. He was so handsome without his shirt on, damn, he was handsome with his shirt on too.  
"A little." She said, looking around and touching the tent.  
"My mom made it." He said, touching it next to her hand.  
"When her and my dad got married." He said, touching her hand.  
He was unusually warm tonight, maybe from all the dancing.  
"You mean, they, made, love, in this tent." She chortled, defining the critical words. He looked at her with a sort of embarrassed look on his face.  
"Yeah." He smiled.  
"A long time ago." He added, looking down.  
She could see him thinking about his mom, missing her, wishing she had been here to see him.  
"Hey," she whispered to him.  
She put her hands on his cheeks and stared him in the eye. He placed his hands on top of hers.  
"This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, let's try and forget about that for now." She said, stroking his jaw line.  
"Sorry, I just miss her." He said, moving his hands up her arms now.  
"I know." She said, leaning in to meet his lips.  
He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up to his level. She started trembling slightly and he put her down, breaking the kiss.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered, just millimetres away from her lips.  
"Just excited." She said to him, brushing her lips against his.  
"When did you put this up?" she whispered, again, teasing him with her lips.  
"Last night." He smiled at her.  
She felt her lips brush against his fangs, sharp and smooth.  
"Secrets, Mister Black." She warned him.  
"I don't like secrets; let's get that over with now." She whispered to him.  
"Anything." He said, squeezing her tight around her waist.  
"Missus Black." He smiled.  
Her smile broke and she stared down at their feet. He got the feeling she had said something wrong.  
"What?" he asked.  
She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears.  
"Why're you crying?" he asked, worried that he had pushed her too fast, and now she was in shock.  
"Missus Black, I'm Missus Jacob Black." She said, putting her hand up to her mouth.  
He moved her hand and saw her smiling under it. She was happy. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly in his strong arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He kissed her neck with his soft lips. She arched her back and shoved her hips into his. This threw him back slightly but then he carried her towards the bed. He set her down and crouched in front of her.  
"So, I wonder what we do now." She smiled, taking her shirt off.  
He smiled and reached for the knot that held his animals skin on.  
"I wonder." He said, pulling it lose.  
She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. He stood up and reached behind her to loosen her bra. She slowly took it off. She had seen him naked this morning, and compared to him, she was ugly in her mind. He reached out and rested his hands on her hips. She was still covering herself with her arms. He took hold of them, holding her gaze as he pried them away from her body. She let go and let them hang at her sides. He stared at her in silence, she felt like hiding herself again, but he held her hands firmly in place.  
"Just a pity we can't turn the light out." She laughed, trying to make herself feel more comfortable with him.  
She was referring to the huge bonfire, still burning outside.  
"I want to see this." He said, reaching for her underwear.  
She felt something bubbling up in her, uncontrollable and uncomfortable now. Her heart raced beyond any sort of excitement she may have had and she struggled for air, struggling to replace it. She pushed his hands away from her hip bones. She turned around and shied away from him.  
"Sorry, I just," she broke off.  
He walked up behind her and hugged her around her waist.  
"There's something wrong." He turned her around and hugged her close to him.  
She felt his hard, hot, stomach against her relatively cold one. The warmness made almost all the stiffness and uneasiness disappear. Almost all of it. She hugged him back, feeling his strong shoulder blades under her palms. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Tell me." He said, worried he was right about her being scared of him.  
"Is it too soon after the wolf thing?" he asked her.  
She shook her head to the side.  
"No," she whispered.  
"It's just, I'm a little nervous." She whispered to him.  
She tried to break away from him but he held her firmly.  
"About?" he asked,  
"It'll be okay, I promise. I won't hurt you." He said into her ear.  
The warmth of his breath almost rearranged her thoughts.  
"I'm nervous, because," she cut off.  
She broke away from him and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"I'm new to this too. I just act like I know what to do." She blushed.  
Even in the dimly lit tent, he could see her blood in her cheeks. This threw him back.  
"So, we're just winging it here." He said.  
She looked down and kicked the floor.  
"Kind of." She said, looking back up at him.  
He reached out for her and pulled her up. He lifted her legs up onto his arm and carried her to the bed. She was shaking so hard, it looked to him like she would phase into a wolf. She stared at him as he got into bed next to her. He took hold of her sides gently and pulled her under him. She watched him, her body screaming 'YES' but her mind unsure what would happen. Rachel and Rebecca warned her against him. He gently pushed her into the bed with his hips, pushing hers down.  
"Too much?" he asked, taking his steps very carefully, not so scare her.  
She looked into his eyes. They were warm, loving, and restful. She shook her head to the side.  
"No," she whispered.  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His eyes were open, watching for when he became too intense for her. He stopped millimetres away from her lips. He breathed in and out, his warm breath blowing over her face. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. She reached down to take her underwear off, but they didn't budge. She broke the kiss and looked under the skins. He was holding her hips, and his thumbs were caught in the side straps. He looked down to see what she looking at.  
"Rip them off." She said to him agitatedly.  
He took his hand out the skins and held it in front of her. As she watched, his index fingernail phased into a claw. He ran it down her side down to her side strap. As she listened, she heard the fabric ripping under the pressure of his black claw. She felt the sudden freedom of being completely naked. He looked at her with rapidly increasing hunger for her in his eyes. She began to tremble when she knew this was it. She felt his back begin to shiver, tremble, then tremor under her hands. His temperature jumped up about five degrees in a second. She felt a soft downy thing under her hands, then she realised he was phasing.  
"Jake!" she shouted at him.  
In this position, he would crush her under him if he phased now, let alone her bare skin open to any and all attacks, lustful, or otherwise.  
"Calm down, Jake." She whispered to him.  
He took a few deep breathes and the fur began to disappear. He looked up at her, and his wild eyes phased back to normal. He wheezed at her, clearly trying very hard to keep control.  
"Let's just take it slowly." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.  
She watched his eyes as she moved under him, getting comfortable. In a sudden movement, he whipped her up as he sat up and laid her on his lap.  
"Sorry." He breathed when he broke the kiss.  
"It's okay, just stay calm." She breathed, swallowing hard.  
"It's so hard to stay calm." He wheezed, looking down at her.  
Sam had given a few guidelines, and this was one of them. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled them back.  
"OW!" she shouted, looking back at his hands.  
Her hips were bleeding. She looked at his hands and his claws were extended out. She looked at him. Being with a werewolf was dangerous. He looked at her and she felt his claws pull back, being replaced by his finger tips.  
"Sorry." He said, looking at his hands.  
They were covered in blood, her blood. He pulled back, wanting to get up. She held him down.  
"I can take it." She said, leaning in.  
She kissed him deeply, hugging him around his neck. He reached up and held her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and lowered herself down into his lap. She broke the kiss and arched backwards, lying almost entirely on the bed again. He lay down on top of her and kissed her deeply. He felt her scratching his back. Open wounds formed under her nails, but healed almost as quickly. She let out a deep scream of pure, uncompromised pleasure.

They lay close together, wrapped up and around in the skins, looking at each other. He was playing with her hair and she was lying against his warm chest, with his arm under her head. She heard his heart beat beating against her face and it was comforting to her. He took a tuft of her hair and tickled her face with it. She smiled and kissed his chest. She looked up at him.  
"I suppose there is only one question left." She whispered, her voice was too sore to speak normally.  
They stared at each other for a second. It was like he knew her question and they already knew the answer.  
"My place." She smiled.  
"I'll start packing in the morning." He said, kissing her on her forehead.  
He lifted the skins and looked at the deep scratches on her hips. He shook his head, ashamed, and looked away. The scars left from them would be a reminder that he was not in control, and that if wasn't careful, he could kill her. She sensed his fear and spoke softly.  
"I always knew this was the deal." She said softly to him, looking up at him.  
"It shouldn't have to be." He looked at her.  
"I should have controlled myself." He said, looking away, towards the fire outside.  
"I'm glad you didn't." She said, smiling at him.  
She leaned towards his face and kissed him. He kissed her sincerely back. She leaned against his warm chest. The air was really cold now. His breath on her back kept her warm.  
"The wounds will heal." She whispered to him.  
She could already feel the outer shell forming.  
"But the scars won't." he said to her, still looking away.  
She put her hand on his face and turned it to face her.  
"Don't worry about it. I knew this would happen." She smiled at him.  
He looked at her and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.  
"What?" she asked sweetly.  
"If I kill you," he stopped and stifled back another tear.  
"You won't, I trust you." She said, kissing him again.  
She broke the kiss and looked at him.  
"It'll just take some practice." She smiled at him.  
This made his mood improve. He smiled back at her as she snuggled up to his chest again, falling asleep in the arms of her alpha wolf. 


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, he woke up and looked down at her. She was still cuddled up to his chest. She was sleeping very peacefully. He got up, careful not to move her too much and got dressed. He smiled proudly as he saw her ripped underwear lying on the floor. As he was about to walk out the door, he turned and walked back up to her. He lifted the animals skin she was under up. She was curled up, trying to keep warm. She looked so peaceful, despite the fact she had just spent the night with a werewolf. He saw the claw marks on her hips and the blood on the skins. Her creamy skin was also stained red with blood. As he stared at her, he made up his mind to work harder at controlling himself, for her. He covered her up walked towards the door flap. He opened it and walked out. He closed it behind him and walked over to the fire, where the last smouldering embers were still burning. He saw his father sitting there next to the fire, with a few of the other boys. They looked worn out and tired. Clearly they didn't manage what he had managed so easily. He smiled at the thought of his endurance and sat down next to his father.  
"Hey." He said, as he sat down.  
Billy looked at him, and then put his hand on his neck, turning to see more clearly, a love bite on his neck.  
"Good?" Billy asked, smiling slyly to himself.  
"Dad, seriously." Jacob said, as one of the other men handed him a coffee mug.  
He took a sip, looked at his dad and smiled devilishly.  
"Good." Billy said, he watched as other man came out the tent.  
Jacob smiled as he too looked like he hadn't managed an all-nighter. Jacob chugged his coffee down and put it down on the ground next to him. He lay down, on the ground, taking in what had just happened. Billy looked at him, seeing the dry blood on his stomach sticking out from under his shirt.  
"Jake?" he asked, touching it.  
It was crumbling it was so dry. Billy looked at Jacob, scared of what he might have done.  
"She's alive." Jacob said, sitting up.  
He covered his stomach up wit his shirt.  
"What happened?" Billy asked, worried about the extent of her injuries.  
"My claws happened." He said in a whisper.  
"I scratched her on her hips." He said softly.  
He looked at his father.  
"I nearly phased, dad. I was this close to killing her." He held up his thumb and index finger close together.  
"Maybe I should stop." He said, looking into the glowing embers of the fire.  
"You can't, you're alpha wolf. There is no quitting for you." A voice said from behind him.  
Billy and he both looked back. Sam had just come back from patrolling.  
"Everything go well?" Sam asked as Jacob got up.  
Jacob shook his hand and Sam saw the blood on his hands.  
"Ah, evidently not." Sam added.  
"No, I went fine, I just scratched her." He said, sitting back down.  
Sam sat down next to him.  
"Are you sure there is no way to turn her?" Jacob asked and Sam sighed.  
"There is no turning her, we're not vamps." Sam said, taking a mug of coffee from one of the men.  
Jacob sniffed something, and then turned to face Sam. He sniffed his arm.  
"Talking about vamps." He said, clearly getting hyped for the possible impending fight.  
"Seven of them, in the woods last night." Sam said, looking at the fire.  
Jacob looked at his face, he was worried about something.  
"The Cullen's?" Jacob asked, throwing it out there, just in case.  
"No, these were others. They were much more tanned, for a vampire anyway." Sam said.  
"Jake, they were so fast, they out ran me." Sam looked at him.  
"They might be stronger than the Cullen's." Sam said, turning to look at Jacob.  
Never, in all the times they had hunted down a vampire, had one ever outrun them. Not one. Jacob looked into the fire.  
"We have to keep a low profile, hope they move on." Sam said, sipping his coffee.  
"They're vampires; we're made to kill them." Jacob hissed at Sam under his breath.  
"Not these, Jake. They might just kill us," he stopped, looking at the ground next to them.  
"Or who we hold dear." He said.  
Jacob thought for a second, and then realized what Sam had just said. Sam nodded.  
"I caught them outside our home last night, I had to phase in front of Emily. She was terrified." He shook his head.  
"They got so close, and I didn't hear a thing. Not a whiff." He said, getting up.  
"I've got to go." He said; throwing the rest of the coffee out on the grass.  
"See you later." He said, running off into the woods again.  
Jacob looked at Billy and then back at his tent. Cerise was in there, alone.  
"Go to her." Billy said.  
Jacob looked at him.  
"How did you get here?" Jacob asked.  
"Rachel's coming to get me later. Go, keep her safe, Jake, for all of us." Billy said.  
"You remember." Jacob said.  
Billy nodded.  
"How could I forget, when I saw her the first time, I knew. You knew too." Billy said. Jacob nodded and walked to his tent, disappearing inside. He sat on the ground, watching her until she woke up. She smiled unthinkingly to herself and opened her eyes. She looked up at him sitting on the ground nearby and held her hand out to him. He got up and went to go lie next to her. She snuggled up to him and he held her around her waist.  
"Mmm, good morning." She whispered.  
He smiled and laid his head down on the pillow.  
"Morning." He replied, somewhat disturbed by what he had heard.  
"So, when do I help you pack?" she asked.  
He didn't catch what she said. He was thinking how fast someone would have to be to outrun Sam and the two packs. He looked down and she was looking at him expectantly.  
"Sorry, what was that?" he asked her.  
She sighed at looked at him.  
"When do you want to pack up your things?" she asked, looking towards the door flap.  
"To move in with me." She said.  
He remembered their conversation last night.  
"ASAP." He said, kissing her on top of her head.  
The more time he spent with her the better. He had to protect her. His family. She rolled over and looked at him.  
"Great, how's today for you." She smiled.  
He smiled his perfect smile, with his glinting fangs catching the light.  
"Perfect." He smiled.  
That day, after taking the tent down and fixing up the place, they went home, they packed up his things and drove off to their home. 


	26. Chapter 26

At home, they started unpacking his things. He didn't have a lot, and they would have to buy a few things for him.  
"I guess I'll have to get a job now." Jacob said, sighing at his lost sense of financial security.  
"I'll help, of course." Cerise said, rubbing his back.  
She got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Coffee?" she asked him.  
"Yeah, in that big blue cup." He said.  
She smiled at how well he knew the house and her things already. She took out the mugs, and looked into the coffee jar. She was all out.  
"Jake, it looks like I'm going shopping _now_." She said, walking towards the sitting room.  
He was unpacking photos of his family; he was staring at one of his mom. She sighed and walked up to him. She stood behind him and he leant back on her legs.  
"You miss her, I know." She said, rubbing his head.  
This was the first time she had ever seen a photo of Sarah. Billy and the twins were right, she did look a lot like her, but Sarah had long, thick, strong hair, hair that Cerise envied, even from here. He sighed and put the photo on the fireplace mantel.  
"Why?" he asked.  
She had to think for a spilt second what she needed again.  
"Coffee's all out. Do you need anything?" she asked, taking her Audi keys.  
"No," he said getting up. "But I forgot a few things; I just need to go get them." He said, grabbing his Rabbit keys.  
"Okay, I'll see you soon." She said, kissing him on the lips.  
He grabbed her around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck and pushed him back. He broke the kiss and she started at her.  
"It's almost five." He said.  
She looked at the clock.  
"Coffee, right." She said, tearing herself away from him.  
He opened the door and she went out. He locked the door and walked to his car and got in. They drove off to their separate destinations. Cerise got to a grocery store and walked in to go get the coffee. She looked for the best coffee there was and took it off the shelf. She read the label and from the corner of her eye, saw a man staring at her. He was tall, tanned and looked exotic. She looked up at him, but he was gone. She went to pay and she saw the man again, this time at the cigarette counter. She got her change and walked out. The man left the counter and walked after her.  
"You're imaging it, Cerise. He's not following you." She said, getting into her car. She locked the doors and saw him standing at a nearby tree, just waiting, for something. She reversed out and drove away. She looked behind her and the man was gone. She stopped at the first traffic light and looked behind her, and he was gone. She sighed a huge sigh of relief.  
"Me and my imagination." She laughed driving off.  
She drove the winding rode up to her home, and stopped outside. She got out, coffee under her arm. Jacob wasn't back yet. Maybe there was a jam on the Rez road. She locked her car and walked towards her door. As she held the key up to her slot, something told her to look down her driveway. She turned and looked down the steep driveway. The tall, tanned man was walking up the road. She hurried to open her door and rushed in. She locked it behind her. Maybe it was one of the other wolves in Jacob's and Sam's pack. Maybe they were looking for Jake. She put the coffee down and grabbed her phone. She dialled Jacob's number and it rang. He picked up after two rings.  
"Hey, what's up?" he sounded calm and cheery.  
"Jake, some guy's following me." She breathed, already in full blown panic.  
There was a short moment of silence, and then he spoke.  
"What does he look like?" he asked.  
She looked out the window; he was getting closer to the door. She turned and hid again.  
"I don't know, kind of exotic, Egyptian, or Islamic, I guess." She said in a near whisper.  
"I'll be there now." He said.  
Before he could hang up she spoke.  
"Drive carefully." She said.  
"That will take too long, I'm running." He said.  
"Wolf?" she asked as the door bell rang.  
"He's here." She whispered, almost inaudible.  
"Whatever you do, don't open that door." He said.  
She felt the unbearable urge to open the door.  
"Bye Jake." She said, almost under a spell.  
She pressed the red button.  
"Cerise, CERISE." He shouted.  
He looked at his dad.  
"Go, hurry." Billy said.  
Jake dropped everything and as he was running out the house, he phased and in two bounds, he was into the woods.  
Cerise lifted her head to the door knob and unlocked it. 


	27. Chapter 27

She opened the door and saw the man standing there, smiling to himself. As soon as she met his eyes, the spell was broken. She looked at him again and tried to slam the door shut. He pushed it back and it hit the wall on the other side.  
"I'm not alone." She said, moving towards the stairs.  
Her gun was upstairs, if only she could get to it in time. He drew in a long breath.  
"Yes, you are." He smiled sadistically.  
"My husband will be here soon." She said in a choked whisper.  
"The Indian boy, yes, I know." He smiled.  
His eyes were pitch black and his teeth glimmered in the failing light. She saw his skin reflecting the light, like a thousand little diamonds plastered all over his exposed skin.  
"Believe me when I tell you, you don't want to piss him off." She said, talking a step up the stairs.  
"I'm not afraid of a werewolf." He said.  
She caught her breath. He knew. And she was sure he had planned for this.  
"How do you know?" she asked, taking another step up.  
"I've been watching you, and I can smell him, everywhere," he said, and then before she could blink, he had pushed her down onto the stairs.  
The corner of the step hit her hard in the back and she winced.  
"I like to see beautiful women in pain." He smiled, sniffing her hair.  
He gagged and looked away, a disgusted look on his face.  
"He's made you his bitch." He said, wrapping his hand violently through her hair.  
He yanked her hair back and exposed her neck. She knew at this instant that he was a vampire, strong, fast, and supernatural. She also knew that if she didn't distract him, he was going to kill her, or worse, turn her into a vampire. Jacob hated vampires.  
"Do you like when women can't fight back?" she whispered in his ear, just as he was about to bite her.  
He stopped and caught her glance from the side.  
"There was never one that put up a fight that was a challenge to me." He said, pulling back.  
'Just keep on.' Her head told her.  
She tried to put the most seductive look in her eyes as she could manage.  
"Not one." She asked.  
He shook his head. She put her hands on his shoulders and flipped him over.  
"Well, there's always a first time." She said.  
He smiled and put his hand on her shirt. He ripped it open. She was wearing black lingerie underneath, a gift for Jake later on.  
"For your wolf?" he asked, looking at her.  
"Anyone will do right now." She whispered, looking at him.  
His black eyes were somehow enchanting, she felt spell bound again. He reached up behind her head and pushed it down to meet his lips. She cringed at the thought of this, but Jake would be here now, it wouldn't have to last that long. He pushed her over and her back was against the hard step again. She heard the door open. The russet wolf was standing there. He walked in silently. She gave the okay and Jake pounced, sinking his teeth into the vampire's back, and pulled him off her. He threw the vampire back out the open door. Jacob looked at Cerise as if to ask something.  
"I'm okay." She said.  
He kept on looking at her. She saw the vampire was coming back.  
"Jake!" she shouted and he looked out the door.  
The hair on his back stood up, his back arched and a loud growl emanated from his curled up lips, revealing razor sharp teeth, ready and strong enough to rip a vampire apart. The vampire stopped dead. Jacob seemed to double in size when his hair was like that. Cerise put her hand on his flank and walked towards his head.  
"His pack is on the way." She said.  
The vampire smiled and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Cerise sighed and felt a shiver run through Jacob's shoulder blade. She looked up at him, he was human again. He was staring around, for the vampire. He was fuming. His eyes were black and livid. She put her hand on his arm and he grabbed it with his other hand hard.  
"Jake, ow." She said, pulling away, but he didn't let her go.  
She looked at him. He looked different, hard and angry. He looked at her and she saw the true purpose of the werewolves, using their anger to destroy vampires.  
"Jacob." She whispered and put her hand on his bare chest.  
He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  
"Sorry," he said, opening his eyes.  
There were their normal brown colour. He looked at her, seeing her ripped shirt.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
She nodded and they walked towards the door. She closed it and locked it. She slid down its length and sat on the floor.  
"He was going to bite me." She said, emotionless. It had been so close.  
He walked up to her sat down next to her and pulled her up into his arms. He stood up and carried her up the stairs, into the bathroom. She was spellbound again, in fear about what had just happened. Werewolves vs. vampires, this sort of stuff only happened in movies. He set her down on the bathroom vanity and began to run her a bath. He turned to her.  
"Get undressed." He said.  
She looked at him and slid off the vanity. She took off her clothes and he saw the lingerie, and put two and two together.  
"Thanks for that." He said, picking up the lingerie from the floor.  
"Now my surprise is ruined." She said, getting into the bath.  
He knelt next to the bath and splashed water up onto her back. She sat there, unaware of the warm water. She felt cold, to her bones. She had been a single sentence away from being a vampire or dead. She looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes.  
"Get in, please. Hold me." she pleaded with him.  
He got in and wrapped his arms around her. She lay back on his chest and heard his heart beating under his golden skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. This is all that could comfort her now, hearing the heart that loved her beating, alive. As soon as she felt safe, she drifted away.  
She woke up in her bed, dressed in her PJ's, ready for bed. She sat up and looked for Jacob. He was no where.  
"Jake, JAKE!" she screamed.  
She heard him running up the stairs. He rushed into her room and looked around. He saw her trembling on the bed. He went over to her and hugged her tightly.  
"He's gone. He's not coming back." He whispered to her.  
"Why is it so quiet?" she trembled.  
Normally, the TV was on, or the stove was hissing.  
"We're having a meeting." He said, looking at her.  
She looked up at him, confused.  
"We, meeting?" she asked.  
"The packs." He said. "Come see." He said, picking her up out of bed.  
He put her on the floor and she stumbled. He whipped her back up and carried her out her room, down the hall and down the stairs. She stopped him halfway.  
"Are they wolves, or human?" she asked.  
The last thing she needed to see was werewolves in her sitting room, drinking coffee. He laughed. She felt stupid for asking.  
"Human." He smiled, walking down the rest of the stairs.  
He went into the sitting room, and there were a nine people sitting there. The two packs were obvious. Five on one side and five on the other. Sam was there, in the other pack of five. The other five she didn't know. She had also wondered where the others where. She knew Sam had 12 wolves in his pack. Only six were here. There were two other boys there too, they looked like they were 16. She shook her head for them. They were so young. Seth and Leah Clearwater were there too. And so was Quil. And Cerise assumed the other guy was Embry, the shy fifth member of Jake's pack. Cerise looked at the Clearwater's. How had she missed the fact that they were in Jacob's pack? Jacob put her down and she stood next to him. Everyone stood up.  
"Hey. You okay?" Leah asked.  
She looked at her, dazed. Then she nodded her head.  
"I'm fine, if it wasn't for Jake," she looked at him.  
He smiled down at her and gestured her to a seat next to his. She sat down and he sat down next to her, unconsciously hanging his arm around her shoulders. She cuddled close to him.  
"We were discussing something, about the packs." Sam said.  
Jacob looked at Cerise and she at him.  
"She's my alpha, she can know." Jacob said.  
She was taken aback by that. She was alpha female. He made her sound like wolf, like his mate. She looked at Sam and he smiled.  
"We were thinking about combining the packs, so we could fight these vampires." Jacob said.  
Cerise looked at him, then back at Sam. Jacob had broken off from the pack because when Bella became pregnant with a half vampire child, they wanted to kill her, and Jacob refused to, so he formed his own pack. Was this threat so big that they had to combine the two packs to catch them? Sam looked at Cerise. The four men behind him looked just like him.  
"We had already agreed to do that, but who will be the leader?" Sam said.  
This was Jacob's chance. To lead the pack.  
"Well, Jake is related to the first Quileute wolf." Cerise pointed out.  
"We all are." The one man behind Sam said.  
"Yes, Jared. But it is Jacob's right." Seth said, defending him. One man stood up behind Sam but Sam waved him down.  
"Sam turned first." He pointed out.  
Jacob rolled his eyes. This old story again.  
"Paul, listen to me, Jacob is pack leader, or I'll pull out." Leah said, standing up.  
"Me too." Quil, Seth, and Embry said at the same time, also standing up.  
Cerise felt the tension in the room. She hoped they didn't phase, this room wasn't big enough for ten angry werewolves. Sam looked at Jacob.  
"Jake, can you do it?" Sam asked.  
Jacob nodded at him. She could see Sam was okay being led by Jacob, but was the other members of his pack?  
"Sam can be second in command." Cerise said.  
The whole room fell silent. They all looked at her.  
"There is no second in command." Paul said angrily.  
He looked harshly at her. She cringed and took hold of Jacob's arm.  
"There's always a first time." Embry said, sitting back down.  
"Let's vote." Sam said.  
"Show of hands for Jacob being leader and me being second in command." Sam said.  
Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Sam all put up there hands.  
"So it's decided, Jacob's the new pack leader." Sam said, standing up.  
Jacob stood up and they shook hands. They sat back down after the brief exchange.  
"So, we go after these, monsters, tonight." Jacob said, looking around the room. Cerise had just witnessed the passing of one order to another, with no violence, fist throwing or anything like that. Maybe they weren't all bad, after all.  
"Someone has to stay with the family." Jacob said looking at Cerise.  
"I can bring Emily and Kim here." Leah Clearwater said.  
Everyone looked at her. That was a good idea, bring everyone here, under one protection, so the others could patrol.  
"What about Claire?" Quil asked.  
He looked worried, and Cerise knew that he had also imprinted on this girl, Claire.  
"She's too far away, they won't go after her.  
"That's a good idea, if you want to put all your eggs in one basket." Paul said.  
He obviously had a problem with Jacob's leadership.  
"Not all of us imprint twice in our life." Paul added.  
He looked at Sam and Jared. They had imprinted on Emily and Kim.  
"I'll stay here." Leah said, breaking the tension.  
"Me too." Quil said.  
Cerise looked at her new protectors. A tomboy and a burly man. Cerise leaned over to Jacob.  
"Can they fight off a pack of vamps alone?" she whispered.  
"Yeah." He said.  
He looked at his pack.  
"I'll be in touch every few minutes." He said, getting up.  
"What? You're going now." She said as the rest of the got up.  
Leah left to go get the others. The boys all waited there, while Cerise sneaked out into the entrance hall. She watched as the rest of the pack came up with a strategy. Ten minutes later, Leah arrived with the two women. As they walked in the door, Cerise realized who was who. Emily had three dark scars running down the side of her face. The other side was beautiful; she must have been very stunning. Kim was young, not as old as Emily, but about Cerise's age.  
"Hi, I'm Emily." She smiled warmly through her warped mouth.  
"Cerise." She said.  
"I'm Kim." Kim said, looking at Cerise.  
They stood in silence until Cerise broke the silence.  
"So, who's your husband?" she asked Emily.  
She blushed and looked into the sitting room.  
"Sam." She smiled.  
He looked up and smiled at her. Cerise looked at how warmly he looked at her, wondering if Jake looked at her like that. He said he had imprinted on her, but she couldn't help feeling inferior to a half vampire child he had imprinted on before her. Cerise looked at Kim and Jared was smiling at her. Question answered, she thought. They all got up and made their way to the door. Kim and Jared and Emily and Sam paired up. They held them so tightly, so protectively. Jake came and stood next to Cerise, taking hold of her hand. The others left and waited in the driveway. The couples kissed each other goodbye while Jacob pulled Cerise into the other room. She felt slightly insulted that he didn't hold her like that in front of them, and then Jacob whipped her head around gently and kissed her deeply. She leaned into him, pushing him back into the wall. He broke the kiss and rubbed his nose against hers.  
"Please be careful." He said to her, looking at her.  
His eyes looked conflicted. It looked like he wanted to stay, but he also looked like he was anticipating the fight. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly around his neck.  
"You be careful." She said.  
He hugged her around her waist tightly. They embraced for a few seconds, and then he let her go. She tried to break the sadness with a joke.  
"After all, you can always imprint again." She laughed.  
He stared at her, and then smiled. She stopped chuckling and looked at him.  
"I'll never imprint again." He smiled, kissing her on top of her head.  
He looked at her with his deep, dark eyes, then left to go join his pack. He walked out the door and closed it. He waited until he heard her lock it.  
She turned around and stared at the four of them. Two werewolves and two women in the family pack.  
"So," Cerise said, looking around and scratching her head.  
"We'll do anything you want to do." Leah said, walking into the sitting room.  
"How's Lightning?" Emily said, taking Kim's hand and joining her.  
How did this woman who Cerise didn't know, know about Lightning.  
"He's great," she said, staring at Quil.  
He shrugged and went to go join them. She walked into the room and stared at them. They were all looking at her, almost waiting for their orders.  
"What?" she asked them. Leah got up and walked over to her.  
"You're alpha female now; we have to listen to you." She said thoughtfully.  
She looked at her, then at the others. It seemed to be true.  
"Well," she said, thinking about this for a while.  
"How about something to eat?" she suggested. S  
he had noticed the empty hole in her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Jake, her Jake, was out hunting vampires, or the fact that a vampire had almost killed her. Emily smiled and got up.  
"How about omelettes?" she smiled sweetly.  
Cerise smiled back, trying not to stare at the scars.  
"Great. I'm starved." Quil got up and walked past them into the kitchen.  
Emily followed, joined by Kim, Leah and Cerise. They all settled around the kitchen table, waiting.  
"As always." Emily smiled, fetching a few eggs from the fridge.  
They all spoke, except Cerise; she sat at the end of the table, staring out the window, hoping to see a flicker of Jake. It fell quiet in the kitchen and she looked at her guests. They were all looking at her. The food was done, and waiting for them on plates.  
"What?" Cerise asked. Emily smiled and sat next to her.  
"Can we eat?" she asked.  
Cerise looked at the others.  
"Yeah, sure. You don't need my permission." She said as Quil grabbed the omelette with both hands.  
"I'll remember that." He muffled out before devouring the omelette.  
Cerise leaned over to Emily.  
"Do they always eat like this?" she asked.  
Emily leaned in to block her conversation from Leah and Quil.  
"You should see them when they come back from patrol." She laughed.  
Cerise watched as they ate; now knowing where they stood in the new pack. Cerise kept watching for Jacob out the window. Suddenly Leah got up and walked towards the door.  
"I'll take the first watch." She said, walking out.  
Kim had been quiet this whole time. Cerise assumed she was very shy.  
"Emily," Cerise eventually said as Quil lounged into the sitting room to watch some TV. Emily looked at her.  
"How does this whole, alpha female thing work?" Cerise asked, not sure if it was like a real wolf pack.  
Emily smiled and put her hand on Cerise's.  
"Just the way you think. Jacob is leader, and you're, well, for lack of a better word," Emily said, thinking.  
"Queen." Cerise said out loud.  
"Yeah, kind of." She smiled.  
Emily got up and took the dishes to the sink.  
"I hope you have more food. They're going to be hungry when they get back." She said, looking out the window.  
"Yeah, the pantry's fully stocked." She said, getting up and checking if she was right. Cerise could hear talking from the sitting room.  
"It's Quil, talking to Claire." Emily said. She looked towards him.  
"My niece." She added.  
Cerise choked on her omelette. Emily didn't look old enough to be an aunt to that age of woman. Emily caught the reaction.  
"She's 6." She said.  
Cerise had to get up and take a sip of water to wash down the now re-choking omelette. She turned to Emily.  
"6, but he's a grown man." She said, walking to her place, suddenly she didn't feel like finishing her omelette.  
"Didn't Jacob tell you?" Kim said at last.  
They looked at her and Cerise caught Emily waving her down from the corner of her eyes.  
"Tell me what?" Cerise smiled, cautiously prodding her on.  
"About Renesmee?" Kim said.  
Cerise sighed and looked at them. She let out a little chuckle.  
"Yeah, he did. No biggie." She said, walking back to the sink.  
"Did he tell you she was barely born when he imprinted on her?" Kim said.  
Cerise stopped. Jacob had imprinted on a child young enough to be his own. She dropped the plate and leaned over the sink.  
"No, he left that part out." She whispered.  
Emily looked at Kim and waved her out.  
"I'm think I'll go to bed now; do you have a spare bed?" Kim asked, getting up.  
"Yeah, up the stairs, left down the hall." Cerise said, absentmindedly.  
"Ok, then, I'll see you in the morning?" Kim asked.  
Cerise nodded. She got up and left. As soon as Cerise had heard the last foot step, she turned to Emily.  
"Tell me how this works?" Cerise said, sitting next to her.  
"What?" Emily said.  
"The whole imprinting thing, do I need to worry about this Renesmee?" Cerise asked. Emily leaned forward and folded her arms.  
"Before you and Jake were married, what time did he come to see you?" she asked.  
"Before my eyes were even open." Cerise said.  
Emily nodded.  
"Have you seen him phase?" she asked.  
Cerise nodded and Emily continued.  
"Does it feel like he's being pulled towards you, every second of every day?" Emily asked.  
This was really strange, how did she know this? How did she know what Cerise was feeling when she hadn't even told Jake she felt like that. Of course, Sam had imprinted on her. Cerise smiled and nodded.  
"Then you don't have to worry." She said, taking her hand.  
Cerise looked at her. She was lovely, even with the scars.  
"Jake has imprinted on you, and Renesmee is a distant memory." She said.  
Cerise thought back at all the conversations Jake and her had, and how well he remembered things.  
"He has a good memory." She said grimly.  
Emily sighed and leaned in.  
"I'm going to tell you something Sam told me, the first night he went on patrol with Jake after he met you. Just don't tell him I told you." She said, looking into Cerise's eyes like they were discussing some sort of espionage secret.  
Cerise nodded and Emily went on.  
"He came into the door, and said 'Em, you'll never believe this.' I looked at him and asked what. He said, that Jake had imprinted again, on a paleface from Colorado. I thought that would never happen, but obviously, it did." She said, imitating Sam's voice in a deep husky sound.  
"Why, and why did Jake tell him this?" Cerise asked.  
"He didn't have to, when they're patrolling, they communicate telepathically. They know everything about each other. Sam heard Jake's thoughts." Emily said.  
Cerise wondered about the first part of her question. Emily continued.  
"A werewolf is only supposed to imprint once, if he's lucky. Jake has imprinted twice. It's very rare. It' only ever been done once before, as far as we know. The first wolf." She said, getting up.  
"I think I'm also going to go to bed. See you tomorrow." Emily said, walking out the door.  
Cerise sat there, thinking about Jake imprinting on an infant. Could he put off aging to the point where at a later stage, she would be old enough to be his lover. She shuddered and got up. She washed the dishes and went up to bed. She tossed and turned. She sat up and looked around. Still no Jake. She got up and went down the stairs. She sat down on the stairs and waited for him to walk through the door. Just as she was dropping off, she heard the lock turning. She sat up and they walked in. She got up and ran to Jake, who was first in the row. He was hot and sweaty. He smelled a little like wet soil. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. They others smiled and came in, closing the door behind them  
"What's this for?" he asked, hugging her back. His warm arms around her felt good after the hours of waiting on the cold steps.  
"I missed you." She said, looking up at him.  
He smiled sweetly at her. He looked tired.  
"Let's go to bed." He said, locking the door and walking her up the stairs.  
They went into their room and he closed the door. She got into bed and he got in behind her, clothes and all. She turned and looked at him. He really looked washed out.  
"Jake?" she whispered.  
His eyes were closed but he responded.  
"Mmm." He muttered.  
She waited until he opened his eyes.  
"Tell me the truth." She said.  
He looked at her and nodded.  
"Are you ever going to age, at all?" she whispered.  
He looked at her, and then he broke the eye contact, by looking down at her pillow. He shook his head from side the side.  
"No." he whispered, knowing the implications of that answer.  
She stared at him.  
"Never?"  
"Nope." He said, looking at her.  
She sat up and looked away from him.  
"So, you'll have to watch me and our kids die, while you live on." She said in horror.  
"Actually," he said, sitting up.  
"Our kids will be wolves too. The Cullen's live here permanently now, and they will definitely turn." He said, looking at her.  
She turned to face him.  
"So, I'll be the only one. Who doesn't," she stopped and he nodded.  
She gasped for air. She was going to be alone, after all, in heaven anyway. Without her family, it might as well have been hell. She turned her face away from him.  
"And there's no way to make me, you know, like you." She asked, already knowing it would mean pain, or mean no.  
"No. I've already spoken to Sam, there is no way." He said.  
She folded her knees under her chin and crushed her face into them. Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to find the love of her life, only to have him outlive her, forever. He rubbed her back and she fell into his lap, crying.  
"If I stop, then I'll age." He said softly.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His face was blurred through the tears. "But I don't know if I can." He whispered, running his hand through her long auburn hair. She sat up and looked at him.  
"I don't want to force you." She said.  
He smiled and stroked her face with the back of his hand.  
"I'll find a way." He said.  
She smiled and leaned forward to hug him.  
"Do you want some good news?" he asked, breathing warmly on her neck.  
She nodded and he held her protectively.  
"We got them." He said.  
She smiled at the thought that the monster that attacked her was gone. Then she frowned.  
"Them? How many were there?" she asked.  
"Three, all male." He smiled.  
She smiled back.  
"Was that all of them?" she asked, wondering of they travelled in packs like the wolves.  
Jacob knew there were seven of them, but if he told her that there was still four running around, she would be petrified for a while.  
"Yeah, we found no other scents. We got them all." He smiled, wondering where the others were.  
She snuggled up to his chest and he lay down. She heard his heart beating rhythmically under his chest. He was so warm. She loved it.  
"What did you do with them?" she whispered.  
He wondered if she ready to hear that yet. It was pretty scary to a human, but normal to them.  
"We got rid of them, that's all you need to know." He said, running his fingers through her hair.  
She looked at him then lay her head down again.  
"Jake, you're scaring me. Just tell me." She said.  
He sighed.  
"We tore them to shreds, too small to find." He said.  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"Now go to sleep." He said as the first rays burst over the mountains.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep with the beating of his heart in her ears. 


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, or rather later that morning, she woke up and Jacob was still sleeping next to her. He was snoring lightly as she smiled and got up. She put on her robe, and went to the bathroom. As she opened the bedroom door, there was a note, lying on the floor. She picked it up and read it. Emily's neat writing graced the page.  
Hi, we've gone home. See you later.  
PS, breakfast is down stairs.  
Emily.  
Cerise smiled at the note. Emily had obviously been looking after pack for so long; it was like second nature to her. Cerise walked to bathroom and washed her face. She heard Jake turning over in the bed. She went down stairs and saw that Emily had made eggs, toast and sausages for breakfast. Cerise smiled and walked back to the bed room. Jake was up, rubbing his head. She leaned against the doorframe.  
"Long night?" she joked.  
He smiled up at her and got up from the bed. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.  
"Early morning." He smiled, walking past her into the bathroom.  
She went back downstairs and switched on the kettle. She got out the two blue mugs and made coffee. Jake came into the room and sat down at the table. He dished up the food for them as she carried the coffee to the table. She watched as he ate slowly. She chuckled and he looked up at him. He stopped, swallowed a piece of sausage and looked at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I know you're hungry, just eat." She said.  
At this, his hands plunged into the sausage bowl and pulled out ten or twelve, dropping them on his plate. Emily obviously knew how hungry they were when they came back from hunting. She smiled and took another sausage for herself before Jacob grabbed the last ones, already finished with the others. He wolfed them down with the type of appetite worthy of a giant wolf. She smiled and set down he knife and fork. She was finished and full, and he was still going. She sipped on her coffee as he ate the last egg and piece of toast. He sat back and smiled dimly to himself.  
"Now, what's for pudding?" he asked, after a few seconds.  
They stared at each other and both broke out laughing.  
"Where do you put it all?" she laughed.  
"I have no idea." He laughed back.  
He got up and moved his chair next to her. He took her hand and she smiled at him. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
"Anything you want?" she said, kissing him on the lips.  
"My wolf man." She smiled at him.  
He sat back and looked out the window. It was a usual day for forks, cold, soggy.  
"How about we just stay in, I feel like watching a movie." He said.  
She nodded.  
"Or we could get dressed and drive through to Port Angeles. See over there, I've been dying to see the new X- Men film." She said, smiling at him.  
He looked at her strangely.  
"More supernatural things. Let's just stay here, be normal." He smiled, taking her other hand.  
She smiled at him and agreed. She had loads of DVDs, but she wanted to talk more about Renesmee.  
"There's something I want to talk about okay." She said suddenly, awkwardly.  
"Anything." He said.  
He had the feeling this was going to carry one from last night's conversation. She knew it was, but not theirs.  
"Renesmee." Cerise said.  
Jacobs's eyes widened and he looked bewildered.  
"What about her?" he said sadly.  
He let go of Cerise's one had and leaned on the table with the other in his hand. He looked at her.  
"Do I need to worry about her?" she asked him.  
"I mean, does she still hold a place in your heart." She added, already knowing the story Emily had told her, but Renesmee was supernatural, she must be beautiful.  
She was like him, she lived in his world, unlike Cerise. She was only human. He shook his head and replied shortly  
"No." he said, getting up and walking away.  
She got up and walked after him. He walked into the sitting room, and sat down. She sat down next to him. After a few minutes silence he spoke up.  
"She's a vampire; it would never work, even if she is only half vampire." He said sadly.  
He obviously missed her. Cerise nodded and looked away. Then she thought of what he said last night, and now.  
"_Is_ a vampire. She's still alive. Here." She said, pointing towards town.  
He nodded. She felt hollow. Her biggest threat was here, in town. Cerise got up and walked to the window.  
"They live out in the woods. You won't see her from here." He said to her.  
She looked at him.  
"I want to meet her." She said to him.  
He frowned and got up.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, coming to stand behind her.  
"They are vampires after all." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
She turned and faced him. The question bubbled in her throat, she had to ask him, but she didn't want to.  
"Have you really imprinted on me?" she asked seriously.  
"Or am I just a pathetic place holder for your perfect woman? Her." She asked.  
He looked at her and turned her around.  
"Do you remember the day we met, there in the woods?" he asked.  
"Yes, obviously." She said.  
"The minute I got out the car, I stopped a little, remember?" he asked.  
She thought back to the day. He was right. He got out, looking at her and paused, and then ran to her car, and got in. She nodded.  
"That's when I imprinted on you." He said, kissing her neck.  
She turned around and leaned back against him.  
"Cerise." He whispered in her ear.  
She closed her eyes and felt his arms wrapping around her waist. He clasped his hands in front of her.  
"I love you. I choose you." He whispered, and she smiled.  
She believed him.  
"You keep me here; your significance is too much to walk away from. There is no other way." He whispered.  
He picked her up and carried her to the coach and sat her down.  
"Now, let's watch that _normal_ movie." He smiled sitting down next to her.  
She wrapped her arms around his chest and relaxed. They watched movie after movie. After the fifth movie, the sun was setting and Jacob stretched his legs out in front of him.  
"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, looking at her.  
She looked at him, wondering if he would go patrolling tonight.  
"Aren't you and the others patrolling?" she asked him.  
He closed his eyes and laughed loudly.  
"Honeymooners get some time off." He smiled at her, getting up.  
He held out his hand for her and she took it, smiling. He jerked her up and she giggled as he did. He caught her and spun her around. She hung on tightly to him, laughing out loud at his games. He stopped and stood still. She looked up and the room was spinning around her. She looked at Jacob and the spinning stopped. He seemed to be the thing she had to focus on to balance everything out again. She smiled, remembering the same game as a child. This time, she had found her focus point in him.  
"Now, how about some pizza?" he asked, setting her down.  
She stood and looked at him.  
"Yeah, I'm starved." She said, getting her wallet.  
He held up his hand.  
"That's okay, Jared works there. He'll give it to me for free." He said walking towards the door.  
He grabbed his Rabbit's keys from the key hook.  
"Our kids are going to get fat off free pizza from their uncle Jared." She said, before kissing him goodbye.  
"Be safe." She said, holding his face in her hands.  
"I will be. So that's two pizzas with everything on, what do _you_ want?" he joked as he walked out the door.  
"Just not pineapple!" she shouted at him as he got into the car.  
"Not pineapple, got it." He smiled, starting his car and driving off.  
She smiled and hugged herself. She was very happy here, with Jake. He drove down the road to Forks, but he thought he might as well inform his dad about the vampire development. He called Jared and ordered the pizzas and turned off the road and headed to his house. Suddenly, his car stopped dead. He let go the wheel and saw it was still running. He killed the engine and got out. She looked at the wheels and saw he wasn't stuck in mud. He caught a whiff of something in the still cool air. It made his pulse race and his mouth pull up into a snarl unconsciously. He looked around, listening. A white man, with short black hair, wearing jeans and a jacket with an upturned collar, walked out from behind his car, followed by three other tanned men.  
"You should have stayed in the car." The white man said.  
He sounded German. Jacob snarled and moved into a defensive position. He tried to phase, but he couldn't.  
"You bloody leeches!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping some of his pack was near enough to hear him.  
The forest was quiet. No one was coming.  
"Don't bother trying to phase. You won't be able to, mutt." Another exotic man said. They surrounded him and knocked him out. 


	29. Chapter 29

Cerise waited at home for Jacob to come home. An hour passed, then two. She got up and paced around a little, an anxious Lightning watching her. She looked at him.  
"Something's happened. I know it." She said to him.  
He bellowed softly to her.  
"I should go look for him." She said, grabbing her keys and a jacket.  
She went out and locked the door. She ran to her car and turned it, praying it would turn over on the first try. Her luck was in, it did and it roared to life. She shifted the gears into reverse and turned around. She flew down the hill in the dark, hoping that if anyone or anything was in the road, they would see her coming and get out the way. She drove up the main road of Forks, knowing she must have been exceeding the limit. She didn't care. She had to find him. She stopped at the pizza place and went in.  
"No I haven't seen him since he called." Jared said.  
His shift was over and he was just about to leave. Cerise pulled him aside.  
"Is anyone patrolling tonight?" she asked him.  
He smiled, very similar to Jake.  
"No, we're taking a break for a few hours." He said looking at her.  
"Listen I have to go, Kim's waiting for me. Here's your pizza." He said, handing her the three pizzas.  
She grabbed it and ran to her car. She opened the back door and put them roughly in the back.  
"I'm sure everything's okay." He said, walking past her, towards his car.  
"We'll see." She said, getting in and rushing off towards the Reservation.  
She drove quietly, the silence nearly killing her. She shook her head and she hit the sand road to the Rez and turned on the music. She hoped the classical music would calm her. Her luck had just run out. They were playing Linkin Park that night. She saw a pair of red lights up ahead and slowed down. If Jake knew how fast she was going on this road, she wouldn't have to worry about having an accident. She stopped behind the car. The headlights caught the car in the beam. It was a red Rabbit. She got out and walked up to it. The headlights were on, and so was the radio. 'Numb' was playing now. She looked at the ground. There had been a struggle and she wondered who was stupid enough, or strong enough to take on a young werewolf. She followed the tracks with her eyes and saw they led into the forest. It was completely quiet, except for the music blaring from the Rabbit. Suddenly, she heard a bloodcurdling scream. A male screaming, in pain. She didn't even think twice and ran off into the forest, leaving both cars lights on, and her Audi running. She ran and ran until she got to a small clearing. In the centre was an old tree, with Jacob chained to it, a meter up, his feet dangling off the ground.  
"JAKE!" she shouted and ran to him.  
She touched the cold metal chain. The links were huge, something they would use to pull a jumbo jet. One chain ran across face, pinning him to the tree.  
"Get out of here." He wheezed, unable to look at her.  
She looked up at him. He had long cuts all along his body. She saw that his clothes were lying in a pile closely. The cuts were deep, and he wasn't healing.  
"Jake, why aren't you healing?" she asked, shaking the chains.  
He screamed again. She let go and look at his flesh under the chains. He was bruised black and yellow, a sickening colour on his gorgeous russet skin.  
"Get away! Run!" he shouted.  
She stepped back. There was something very wrong. He was getting very angry, but he wasn't shaking, wasn't phasing.  
"Jacob?" she said, putting her hand on his skin.  
It was normal temperature. She gasped and pulled her hand back.  
"Quite amazing, isn't it?" someone else said from the shadows of the woods.  
Cerise turned around and looked for the source.  
"Who's there?" she asked into the woods.  
A white man stepped out of the shadows. He seemed to glow in the dark. He stepped closer to them Cerise blinked twice and recognised the man.  
"Johan Von Leeson?" she asked, walking towards him.  
"No stop." Jacob wheezed.  
She stopped and looked at Jacob. He looked at her as well as he could.  
"He's a vampire." He added.  
She looked at Jacob then back at the black hair man.  
"Vampire?" she asked.  
"You sure?" she asked him again.  
"I can smell him a mile away." Jacob said, balling up his fists.  
"Run Cerise. Get as far away as possible." He said as the vampire named Johan walked closer to them.  
She stepped back and hit someone in the chest. She turned around and saw three other men behind her. They looked like the vampire that attacked her, tall, tanned and handsome in some odd way. She stepped back, but then turned her back to Jacob, to see vampires both sides of her and him.  
"Leave us alone." She said to them, her voice trembling.  
Why hadn't she told Jared to get Sam and the others? They burst out laughing. Before she could blink, one had grabbed from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. He picked her up and carried her forward into the woods. He had walked a few meters then turned her around. She was watching as the moved closer to Jacob.  
"Leave him alone!" she shouted loudly at them.  
They ignored her and she saw one of the tanned vampires pull out a knife. It was silver, about five inches long and glinted in the moonlight. He smiled sadistically as he pressed the sharp edge to Jake's chest, running it down his torso. She thought about the myths about werewolves and silver. It could kill them. But Jake wasn't like them, maybe it wouldn't be any different. He screamed out in pain. His face twisted into an excruciating grimace as the blood ran down his chest.  
"Jake!" she shouted at them.  
Her vision blurred as she felt the tears welling up. She wriggled and wormed, looking for a way out of the iron bars that held her arms to the sides. Cerise closed her eyes to push out the tears and turned her head away. They walked closer and licked the blood off him. She heard him scream again and she felt the pain he should have felt. Why was no one coming, surely they had heard this by now? The pack must be on their way. She heard the lapping up of blood and their lips clattering together as they licked them. She looked at them and saw them about to cut him again.  
"Stop it, take me!" she shouted at them.  
They stopped and Jacob looked at her. He knew what a woman who loved her tribe had once done to save her family _and_ tribe. Was Cerise about to do the same thing?  
"Leave him alone, he can't taste too good, but me," She smiled evilly at them.  
The looked at each other and nodded. The turned away from Jacob and walked towards her.  
"No need for the knife now." The one behind her said, licking her neck.  
"Mmm, vanilla." He added, turning her around.  
He still pinned her arms to her side. He bent down to bite her and bent her head back as far she could without breaking her back.  
"No, leave her, kill me!" Jacob tried to distract them.  
She heard something snap. More like break. Like a wall that had been standing for centuries, crack and fall to earth, shattering. The vampires heard it to. They stopped and stepped back. They looked confused, nearly frightened. They looked at the white vampire and he smiled. The one holding Cerise dropped her and stepped back. She fell to her knees, grabbing her head and screaming in unadulterated agony.  
"Cerise?" she heard Jacob whisper.  
He was so far away, how she could hear him. A bright light came surging through her skin. It was golden white, and soon others followed. Soon, the whole forest lit up in the blinding white light. Jacob gazed at the light. He could see in it that Cerise had stood up and thrown her head back. He thought that it had been snapped it was so far back. Her feet lifted off the ground and she levitated up and she floated there for a few seconds. The light faded, and the sound of deafening sound of cracking stopped. She floated back down to earth and Jacob sniffed the air. She smelt different. Like her scent was now ten times stronger than it was before. She smelt sweet, but not as sweet as the vampires. He stared as she stood motionless in the ring of vampires. The one, who was holding her, stepped forward and touched her. Her eyes shot open and she looked at him. She lifted her right hand and slapped him with the back of her hand, sending him flying into a nearby tree, snapping it in half. While she stared at him writhing in pain, anger dripping from every part of her attitude, another one walked up behind her.  
"Behind you!" Jacob shouted just as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
She reached back, not taking her eyes off the first vampire, and grabbed the others hand. Jacob heard the bones in his hand breaking as she flipped him over and he fell to the ground in front of her, face first. She walked up behind him, and put he foot between his shoulder blades, and wrenched his arms back. The sound of his shoulders breaking filled the forest. She looked up at the remaining vampires.  
"Now," she said, turning her neck as if getting rid of a crick as she threw her eyes across the group.  
"Who's next?" she asked, looking at white, black haired man.  
He smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Welcome back, your highness." He said, walking up to her.  
"I thought I would never see you again." He said, taking hold of her hand kissing it. He stood up and looked at her. She looked just like Cerise, tall, dark haired, but she had an air of confidence about her. She acted like she was royalty.  
"You have hunted down a member of the royal family." She hissed at him, venom dripping from every word.  
They all looked at Jacob and one ran to release him from his chain. He dropped to the ground and steadied himself against the tree. The three Egyptians fell to their knees, begging for forgiveness. Even the one she had nearly dismembered. The white man bowed gracefully to her.  
"My apologies, we had no idea." He said.  
"YOU HAD EVERY IDEA!" she shouted to them.  
The three Egyptians trembled with what seemed like fear. Jacob looked around and stumbled towards her. She walked past the white man and helped Jacob.  
"You okay?" she asked sweetly.  
He nodded as she held him up. She turned to face the others.  
"If you ever come back to Quileute land, I will personally kill you." She hissed and for the first time, the white man looked scared.  
"Or maybe I will let my husband's pack deal with you. They need a good hunt every now and then." She whispered.  
"They won't phase when I'm around." Johan said confidently.  
Cerise smiled at him.  
"You have obviously forgotten how strong _my_ magic is. If I send the werewolves after you, you won't stand a chance." She hissed in a hypnotic kind of chant.  
Jacob looked at her. She was not even a little bit afraid of these monsters. Victory glinted in her eyes, even though they stood meters away from them. The Egyptian vampires stood up and ran off into the woods. Jacob knew now to send the pack after them, without the white man around them.  
"Consider yourself warned, Duke." She said the title with such venom, it stung.  
"Of course, your majesty." He said, slipping off into the forest.  
They stood there for a few seconds just to make sure they were gone. She bent her head forward and breathed in deeply. She lifted her head and looked at Jacob.  
"Reese?" he asked.  
She smiled sweetly at him.  
"It's me." She said.  
She put her hand on his stomach and helped him to the car. He limped slowly to the car and she put him into her car. Then she went over to his car switched off the lights and music. Rolled up the windows, and took the keys out on the ignition. She locked it and came back to her car, getting in. Jacob sniffed her. She smelt normal now.  
"I know, I stink." She laughed at him.  
"No, you smell great." He said softly and slowly, before falling over into her lap.  
She looked at him and hurried to start the car and turned around. She flew down the dark road, onto the tar road and into Forks. She imagined a werewolf showing up at the ER would be a little weird, so she drove him home. As she stopped outside her house, the rest of the pack was there, waiting for them. When they saw her coming, they got up and walked towards the car. She got out and sighed a great sigh of relief. Sam saw Jacob lying on the seat, unconscious.  
"What happened?" he asked, pulling him out and handing him to the other members of the pack.  
They carried him in.  
"Vampires. Four of them." She said, walking after Jacob.  
They carried him up into the room and laid him down on the bed.  
"Paul, his clothes are somewhere in the wood. Can you go get them for me?" she asked the tall man to her right.  
"Sure, be right back." He said, running out the room.  
They stood and watched as the wounds healed and the red welts left behind stared angrily at them on his skin.  
"He shouldn't have got hurt this bad." Sam said to them.  
"The one vampire, he has the ability to stop other magical powers. He couldn't phase, not even heal himself." Cerise explained.  
Jared and Embry looked at each other, and then Quil spoke out.  
"How did you get out?" he asked.  
She looked up at him.  
"No idea." She said to them.  
She knew they wouldn't believe her, even though they lived in their own little fairytale.  
"He's tired, let's go. And I have the feeling we have some hunting to do." Sam said, walking out the room.  
The others followed. Seth looked at Cerise and Leah spoke up.  
"Call if you need us. I'll be listening." She smiled at Cerise.  
"Thanks." She replied.  
They left and she head Paul coming up the stairs. He came in and put the clothes on the table.  
"There was a lot of blood." He said.  
"A lot of it is his." She said, stroking the angry welts.  
"Take care of him." He said, walking out.  
She stayed up and watched him. His breathing was erratic but it slowed after an hour. He lay there, calmly, sleeping like nothing had happened. His skin had a sickly glow to it. He had lost a lot of blood. She wiped the dry blood off his body with wet cloth, careful not to press to hard. The bruises were still slightly visible. She heard the door being knocked on. She got up and closed the bedroom door. She walked down the stairs and saw a silver Volvo standing in the driveway. She wondered who that was when she opened the door.  
A couple stood there. She was slightly shorter than Cerise with dark hair and eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight. She was beautiful, but she looked fragile, breakable. He was very handsome, illegally so, with the same colour skin. His bronze hair flapped in the cold breeze.  
"Hello" Cerise said, looking at the beautiful couple.  
"Does Jacob Black live here?" the woman asked.  
Her voice sounded like chimes. The sound was very calming.  
"Yes, but he's not well. I'm his wife, can I help you?" she asked, wanting to slam the door shut, but something told her it was okay.  
She smelt the air as it blew past them into her face. She looked at them in horror. 


	30. Chapter 30

"Vampires." She said, looking at them.  
The man laughed and looked at his wife.  
"May we come in?" he asked.  
She thought of Jacob, alone upstairs unconscious.  
"No," she said to them.  
They both laughed. Had she missed the joke?  
"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Isabella and this is my husband, Edward. Cullen." She said, looking at Cerise with the last word. Cerise was lost for words. She gasped for the right words.  
"_The_ Cullen's?" she asked.  
They smiled and pushed past her, heading upstairs. She ran past them and blocked the way to the bedroom.  
"You can't." She said.  
"I need him." She said, warningly.  
"It's okay." She heard Jacob from the room.  
"Let them in." he said.  
Cerise stared at Bella for a second, and then stepped aside to let them in.  
"Jake, what've you done?" Bella asked as she came in.  
He smiled and looked at Edward.  
"Hey." Edward said, coming to stand next to Bella.  
"Hi." Jacob replied.  
"Have you seen them?" he asked.  
The Cullen's must have known exactly what he was talking about.  
"Emmet and Jasper are tracking them now." Bella said, holding out her hand for Jacob.  
He took it and squeezed it.  
"How's it going, we haven't spoken in so long." She said.  
She sat on the edge of the bed. Edward stood behind her and held her shoulder. Cerise felt like the odd one out.  
"Great, actually, and there by you? How's… Renesmee?" he asked.  
Cerise saw a glint in his eyes. Bella smiled and looked at Edward.  
"She grows more every day. Can you believe she's three? She looks like a teenager already." She laughed.  
Edward smiled at her. Cerise thought of leaving them alone when Jacob called to her.  
"This is Cerise, my wife." He said, holding out his hand to her.  
She looked at it and saw Edward walking up to her.  
"Welcome to Forks." He said, holding out his hand.  
Cerise took it and it felt like she was shaking the hand of an ice sculpture.  
"Nice to meet you." Cerise said, letting go and walking over to Jacob's other side.  
She sat down and looked at the welts. They were getting better every minute.  
"By tomorrow, they'll just be scars." Bella said, smiling at her friend.  
Cerise stared at Bella, she felt very intimidated to be around someone so beautiful, now more than ever, conscious of how she looked. Bella looked like something out a Greek mythology, and so did Edward. Here she was the ugly duckling in between a group of beautiful swans. Suddenly, Edward smiled and laughed.  
"Bella felt the same." He said to her.  
"What, I said nothing." Cerise said, looking at Jacob.  
He had very strange friends. Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward then back at Cerise.  
"He can read minds." She said, clearly proud at her husbands powers.  
Cerise looked at them, keeping her mind blank. She didn't want Edward to tell Bella she felt intimidated by her.  
"Anyone want something to drink?" she asked, getting up walking to the door.  
She looked around the silent room.  
"Coffee, please." Jacob said.  
Cerise nodded and looked at the others, and then she remembered that they were vampires.  
"Um, yeah, okay." She mumbled, walking out the door.  
"Stupid, they're vampires. 'Here's a glass of nice fresh blood for you.'" She mumbled walking down the stairs into the kitchen.  
She heard Edward telling them what she had just said to herself and heard Bella laughing. She put the kettle on and looked out the window. She was thinking about how close they looked. Maybe she should have stayed away. Tried to make the ranch work. Maybe she should just leave now, before they noticed she was gone. Maybe, he would get over it, and marry Renesmee. If she looked anything like her mother or even her father, she was definitely more beautiful than Cerise. She heard the kettle click and turned around to see Edward standing there. She jumped back and caught her breath.  
"Damn it!" she shouted at him.  
He smiled at her.  
"Sorry. I'm very quiet." He said to her, taking the kettle off the hook.  
"I see that. Have you forgotten what I just saw?" she said, holding her heart.  
It felt like it was going to burst. He looked into her eyes as if he was looking for something, burrowing into her mind.  
"That was terrible." He said, looking away.  
She saw how sorry he looked that his kind had done this to them.  
"That's okay. I managed to hold them off." She said, pouring the hot water into a mug.  
He looked at her.  
"I heard differently. I heard you gave them a run for their money." He said.  
She looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. He spoke like he was from a different time.  
"Jake's words, not mine." He added at last.  
"Forget about it." she said, taking the mug and walking toward the door.  
Edward held out his hand and stopped her. She stopped before his hand touched her.  
"Don't leave." He said.  
She remembered that he could read minds.  
"Why not, you all look _so_ cosy. He doesn't need me." She said, making a move to walk past him but he stopped her again.  
"He does." He said.  
"I'll die eventually, and him and our, children," she breathed in and out before the last word.  
"Won't." she said, putting the mug down.  
"If I leave now, it won't hurt so much." She breathed softly, sure not to let Jacob know.  
"For who, not for you. Or for him." He said.  
She was speechless. She turned away from him, like this would stop his mind burrowing power.  
"Jacob was very lonely after,"  
"Renesmee, yeah, I know." She said, still not looking at him.  
"But he had a point. She is a vampire, and he is a werewolf. These are facts. No amount of dreaming or hoping will change that." He said.  
He wasn't going to give up.  
"He called me after he met you and told me he had imprinted on you." Edwards said. She turned to face him, her eyes were angry, mostly at herself for getting so deep.  
"I'm human. Nothing can change that. I'll never be like him. No matter how much I want it." she said, turning away again.  
"There is no way for you to be a werewolf, but you can be turned to a vampire." He said.  
She turned to face him.  
"Jake hate's vampires. No offence." She said, looking at Edward.  
She took her necklace in her hand and played with it. Edward chuckled.  
"None taken. Seems you know him very well already." He said to her.  
She looked up towards the bed room.  
"It was like he was made for me." She said, smiling to herself.  
"Then why would you want to give that up. He was made for you, and you were made for him." She heard Bella say as she walked into the door.  
She turned to face her.  
"He loved you first Bella, then Renesmee. I got bronze." She said, looking sadly at them.  
"That's ancient history. He's yours. He's imprinted on you." She said, walking up to her and taking both her hands in her freezing ones.  
"His world resolves around you. If you were to leave," she shook her head.  
"Then I would fall off my axis." Jake said, walking into the room.  
He walked up to her as Bella let go of her hands. His hands were hot again and she smiled at him.  
"I'd just wobble around, with no real direction." He said.  
She looked at him. His eyes were warm and almost pleading.  
"But you left Renesmee _and_ Bella. It will probably be very easy for you to move on." She said, dropping her eyes away from him. He lifted her face up to meet him.  
"_I_ left Renesmee, that's what made it easy. I made the decision to leave _before_ she fell in love with me." He said, looking at Bella and Edward.  
"I never thought I'd imprint again." He added then looked at her.  
"Don't leave, I'll find a way around this whole immortality thing." He said, waiting for her decision.  
She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Okay, I'll stay." She smiled back at him.  
"We'll all find a way." Bella said, taking Edwards hand.  
Cerise looked over at them. They must have at some stage been human enough to understand her feelings.  
"I have suggested one way." Edward said, sitting down at her kitchen table.  
Everyone looked at him as he played with an apple on the table.  
"We can always turn her." He said, not looking at anyone or anything but the apple.  
"Edward," Bella said, trying to convey to him that that was a bad idea.  
She sat down next to him. Jacob looked at Cerise and her at him.  
"Could you live with that?" she asked him.  
He sighed and sat down. He leaned on the table, hanging head his between his hands.  
"It'll take some getting used to." He said.  
He obviously didn't like the idea. She looked at Bella and she shook her head too. Cerise sat down next to Jake, taking his hand. He lifted his head and smiled at her. He sat up right, taking her around her waist and pulling her close into him.  
"You could always stop." Edward said.  
Jake shook his head sadly.  
"You know that's not an option." He said, looking out the window.  
"I don't see any other way." He said, sighing out loud.  
"You got used to _me_ smelling like this. Maybe it won't be so hard." Bella said.  
He looked at her and nodded.  
"Probably not so hard." He smiled, looking at Cerise.  
Suddenly she was aware that everyone's eyes were on her. She looked around and she was right.  
"What?" she asked.  
Bella reached across the table and took her free hand.  
"It's hell, changing into a vampire." She said.  
She looked at Edward.  
"Excruciating." He wrenched his face up and looked away.  
Cerise looked at Jacob.  
"If it's the only way, what choice do I have?" she asked, squeezing his hand.  
"There is one problem." Bella said, looking at Edward.  
She looked at Jacob and Cerise.  
"Are you planning to have a family?" he asked.  
Jacob blushed and Cerise laughed nervously.  
"Of course." Jacob said.  
"A little pack of our own." He said.  
"Then, I suggest you start before we turn you." Bella said, looking at Cerise.  
"Two vampires are infertile." She said to her.  
"But you had Renesmee?" Cerise asked.  
"I got pregnant when I was a human. Then I turned. That's why Renesmee is only half vampire." She said.  
Cerise looked at Jacob. They were both too young to have children. But if eternity loomed, what was a few kids before then. Cerise got up and walked around the table, pacing. She was thinking what to do. Her family would live forever whether or not she turned into a vampire. Was it so bad to want to live forever with the man she loved and her children? She turned and looked at Jacob.  
"What do you think?" she asked him, stopping pacing to face him.  
"Well I'm not getting any older." He said, sitting back.  
"How long do I have?" she turned to Bella and Edward.  
"As soon as you have your plans in place." Bella said.  
"Plans, what plans?" she asked, walking over to Jacob and sitting down.  
"You have to say goodbye to your family, you won't be able to see them again." Edward said.  
She looked at the table. Amber, her mom and dad. She would outlive them all. She looked at Jacob and thought of his pain having to outlive her. Surly that was just as bad as her pain would be.  
"This is the reason you left Renesmee, right. She's a vampire." She said to him.  
He was taken aback. She was right. He had left because they were too different. And now, Cerise was contemplating being turned to stay with him.  
"No," he said suddenly, standing up.  
"I don't want you to be turned." He said, looking at her, then at Bella.  
They started at him and looked at each other.  
"I'll talk to my dad, maybe there is another way." He said, walking to the door and grabbing his keys.  
He came back into the room.  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere without me." She stood up.  
He looked at her for a second.  
"You stay here, I'll be back later." He said softly.  
"I think it's time to go Bella." Edward said getting up.  
She got up and they walked to the door together. When Cerise walked past Jacob to greet them, they were gone. She turned to him.  
"Have you forgotten so quickly?" she asked him.  
He turned to face her.  
"I still want to hear your heart beat, your blood rush up to your face when you blush. I want you to be normal." He said, taking her hands.  
"I will not have you die to exist with me." He said.  
She sighed and hung her head.  
"Okay, let's go see Billy." She said, taking her keys.  
"Your car is still in the woods, we can go in mine." She said, walking to the door and opening it.  
She walked a little way away and turned to see Jacob still standing in the doorway.  
"You coming?" she shouted back at him.  
He turned and looked at her. He sighed and locked the door behind him. As they were driving she wanted to know more about why he couldn't stop transforming.  
"Why, can't you just, stop?" she asked.  
He looked out the window. This wasn't a question he was looking forward to.  
"I just can't, not with vampires around." He said, letting go of her hand.  
She stared at him, confused.  
"Then we'll move somewhere where _they_ aren't, somewhere, normal." She said. "South Africa maybe?" she suggested.  
"They're everywhere." He said turning to look at her.  
He looked sad, despondent and hopeless.  
"Then, I'll help you." She turned to face him and then turned back to look at the road "I know you have a, temper, but so do I, I can help you, get control of this whole thing." She said, like she was saying to a clinical patient.  
Someone in a mental hospital.  
"There is no controlling it." he said, looking out the window.  
"Not now anyway." He said softly.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
He looked at her and sighed, then looked ahead of him.  
"The first one of my kind, he eventually stopped, for the woman he loved." He said, like he was retelling an age old story.  
She slammed on the brakes and slid on the wet road. He grabbed the dash and looked at her.  
"Geez, what now?" he asked.  
She let go the wheel and looked at him.  
"He stopped for the woman he loved, but you won't do it for me?" she shouted angrily.  
She wasn't lying when she said she had a temper. Suddenly the cabin felt very hot, and not because of Jake's body temperature.  
"Reese, wait,"  
"NO JAKE, NO 'REESE WAIT'!" she shouted.  
She stopped and took a deep breath. She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes.  
"You just don't want to." She said sadly.  
He sighed and took her hand. She wanted to pull away, but she enjoyed his warmth so much. She lent over and hugged his waist. The sound of his heart beat always calmed her down.  
"It took him three lifetimes to control the anger, and in the end, he couldn't control it completely, that's why his wife died, because when he was old, he didn't have the kind of strength to protect her, and she sacrificed herself to save him." He said, looking down at her.  
He stroked her silky hair and bent down to kiss it.  
"That's why it's never an option for me to stop. I need to be like I am now, strong and fast and deadly," he said, lifting her up.  
He looked into her brown eyes and smiled. She got lost again in his gaze.  
"To protect you, and our family." He said, kissing her on the lips.  
She kissed him back reluctantly at first, but what he had said touched her heart. They were stuck between to truths. Vampires existed and were willing to kill anything or anyone. And that werewolves, Jake, were designed to kill them. He had to protect her and their family from vampires. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back onto her seat, pulling him down with her. He broke the kiss, whispered centimetres away. She hated when he did that, it drove her mad.  
"The front seat's a little small." He smiled at her.  
She looked around and agreed.  
"So's the back, for you anyway." She laughed.  
"I have a better idea." He said, sitting up.  
He opened the door and got out. She looked in front of her and saw his car there. How had she missed it, but that meant that they weren't too far from the vampire site.  
"Jake, get back in the car." She shouted at him.  
"They might still be here." She said, undoing her seatbelt.  
She got out and closed her door. He looked back at her while he was walking to his car. He turned to face her and walked backwards, sniffing the air. He threw is arms out wide and smiled widely, and then he howled. She smiled at him.  
"They're long gone." He smiled at her.  
She walked after him. It was starting to rain and the rain seemed to steam off him. She stopped and took in the moment. He stopped and looked at her. They stared at each other for a while. They were wet and it was beginning to rain harder. He took off his shirt.  
"Can you really resist this?" he said, walking up to her.  
She smiled and blushed.  
"Not really." She said as he took her around her waist and flung her over his shoulder. She yelped as he did. He turned around and carried her to his car. Then he got there. He stopped.  
"This is very barbaric, Jake, you know that right?" she said as he lifted her off his shoulder and held her in the air like she was a rag doll.  
He smiled at her. He softly, but forcefully, thumped her into the bonnet of his car and looked down at her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"My werewolf." she smiled as he leaned over her and leaned on the bonnet.  
His hands were next to her head. He pushed his hips into hers, pinning her to the bonnet.  
"You're not going anywhere." He smiled at her. She blushed and reached up and stroked his cheek.  
"Wasn't planning it." She said, pulling his head down to hers.  
He broke the kiss and wrenched her wet shirt off and kissed her again. She fiddled with his zip and pulled his pants off. The rain was streaming down them like little waterfalls. It was good that it was raining, because she felt too hot under him. The cool rain made it feel like magic. 


	31. Chapter 31

They drove quietly in his car to his dad's home. She was cuddled to him, her feet tucked under her, and laying on his chest. She smiled to herself and looked at him. He smiled to himself too. He was obviously very impressed with his performance tonight. He stopped and she looked ahead of her. There was the little red wooden house. He switched off the car and looked at her.  
"We're here." He said, looking at her.  
She sat up and got her coat out, not that it helped, she was already drenched. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him.  
"There's no way I can convince you to let this go?" he asked.  
His eyes were sad again. It was clear she was pleading with her. She shifted and put her hand on his cheek.  
"Are you scared I'll outrun you?" she laughed.  
He smiled then stopped suddenly. He took her hands.  
"I'm serious, this won't be easy. It's illegal and everything." He said, averting his eyes at the word _illegal_.  
She looked at him.  
"For you, I'll do anything, go anywhere. I'll go all the way. No matter how far it goes." She said, kissing him.  
He saw out the corner of his eye, Billy in the doorway of his house. He waved at them. Cerise broke the kiss when she saw he was distracted. She looked toward the house and laughed.  
"Sorry." She said, seeing how he was blushing under his russet skin.  
She opened her door and got out. He followed her as she walked toward the house. She greeted Billy and asked where the girls were.  
"Gone back to their husband and college." He smiled, wheeling in.  
"They left this morning." He said, rolling to his spot in the kitchen. Jacob came in and closed the door.  
"I was just about to call; I need to get to Charlie's." Billy said, smiling.  
Jacob sighed then he remembered what day it was.  
"The finals." He said to them.  
Cerise stared at them. They obviously did this ever year.  
"Who's Charlie?" Cerise asked, looking at each of them.  
"Bella's dad. They watch the games on ESPN together." He said, gesturing toward his dad.  
"But, it's nearly ten." Cerise said, looking at her watch.  
"Yeah, the party is the one I wanna go to. Up in Port Angeles. Charlie's driving." He added, looking at Jacob's face.  
"I just gotta take you there?" Jake said.  
Billy nodded. Jacob looked at Cerise.  
"Sorry, not tonight." He said.  
Billy looked confused at both of them. Jacob smiled and walked behind his chair.  
"I'll tell you on the way." Jake said, wheeling him out the door and turning to speak to Cerise.  
"Stay here, you should be safe here." He said, kissing her on the lips briefly, before leaving.  
She heard the truck start up and drive off. 


	32. Chapter 32

"That's right Jake, leave'um wanting more." She joked to herself.  
She looked around the house and sat down on the little love seat. She drummed her fingers on her knees and looked around. She got up and went to Jake's room. She closed the door and sat on his bed. The room smelt like him. She lay back into the comfy part and covered herself with his blanket. She sniffed it and smiled. She uncovered herself and looked around. The room was tiny, the bed taking up nearly all the space. She got up and walked slowly to his cupboard and opened it. There was nothing there, but a pair of shredded Nike's and a pair of old torn denim shorts.  
"I need to take you shopping." She said, looking around the empty cupboard.  
In the far left corner was a black plastic bag. Something was in it. She reached in and took it out. She put it on the bed and opened it. In it was a few crumpled up pieces of paper. She reached in and took one. She brought it out and opened in up. She read the scratched out lines.  
"Dear Bella, Isabella, Bells, Bella, I miss you." she read out loud.  
She smiled and put it back in the packet. Jake never seemed like the type to be very eloquent. She reached in and took out an old packet of those little sweets with the love words written on them. They were mouldy and old. She put them back and dug a bit more. She wrapped her fingers around some sort of tube. She took hold and pulled it out. It looked like the sort of tube you stored important documents in. She opened the tube and shook out the documents. They fell into her hands. She put down the tube and read the title.  
"Quileute legends." She read out loud.  
She opened the old scrolls and began to read. It was in Emily's handwriting. She began to read about, 'the sprit warriors and the chief who lost his body to his advisor who wanted more power. How the chief tried to get his body back with the help of an extraordinarily big wolf. How the wolf shared his body with the chief and soon, they became one.'  
"The first werewolf." Cerise said, shocked.  
She saw the next title.  
"The Cold Ones." She read and read on.  
'A neighbouring tribe had accused the Quileute wolves of killing their people and how a potential war was on the way. The Quileute wolves figured out that a vampire was killing the tribesmen and women and went to hunt them_._' Cerise stopped reading and looked up, finding it hard to breathe suddenly. She took a few deep breathes and looked back at the page. She read on.  
'All were killed but two young men. The chief had given up his wolf nature to be with his third wife when she died. The chief's two young sons came back. They brought a piece of the vampire with them. They burned it and spread it through the world. The vampire's mate came looking for the Quileute wolves that had killed her love. She was beautiful, with ice white skin and long flowing blonde hair. She battled the chief's first son and killed him. She went after the second son and killed him too. The chief became so angry that he transformed.' She looked up.  
And took another breath. She was so into the myth, that she had missed the roar of the truck coming back. She looked back at the page.  
'The chief's wife knew that this creature thirsted for blood, so she stabbed herself in the heart so distract it, so that her husband could kill it. As the blood flowed for her wound, the vampire came to feed when the chief lunged at its throat. He killed it, but his wife died. He lay by her dead body for a whole day, then got up, ran into the forest and was never seen again.' She looked up and saw Jacob standing there.  
"Oh, Jake," she said, hurrying to put the paper back in the tube and shove it into the bag. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry… I was bored," she stood up as he walked up to the bag and closed it.  
He didn't look at her, but threw the bag back into the cupboard and closed it. He sighed and leaned against the door. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry; I'll never do that again. I swear." She said.  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"You finished it?" he asked.  
She sat on the bed and nodded. She felt the tears welling up again. This woman had saved her whole tribe, the future bloodlines by killing herself. Cerise looked at Jake as he sat next to her. If she hadn't killed herself, Jake wouldn't be here. She leaned over and hugged him. She kissed him on the neck.  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.  
"For what?" he asked, still holding her tightly.  
She lifted herself away from him and shook her head.  
"I didn't know how hard this was for you. How, this _helps_ you." She said.  
He smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks. I couldn't have explained it better." He said, hugging her tightly.  
"So," she said, not wanting to let go of him.  
"Did you talk to your dad?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sure, sure, tell me, is it as scary as you thought?" he said, looking at her.  
She looked up at him.  
"What?" she was confused.  
There are a lot of things that scared her now a days.  
"Being married to a werewolf?" he asked, lying back on the bed.  
She snuggled up to him and lay on his hard, warm stomach.  
"No, not really, like I said, just as long as you don't scratch my floors," she smiled.  
She felt her lips rub up against his skin as she smiled.  
"But don't change the subject. What did he say?" she asked.  
He sighed and put his hand on her head.  
"He said, that the only way for you to become like me was one of two ways, either you just go into the spirit realm, find a wolf and merge with it, or…" he stopped.  
"That's the only way." He said.  
She sat up and looked at him. He was lying with his other hand under his head.  
"No, there is another way; you just don't want to tell me." She said, tracing the outlines of his abs.  
He sighed.  
"How do you know me so well?" he asked, sitting up to meet her face.  
She sat back as he sat forward, avoiding his kiss.  
"Nah uh, tell me first." She smiled at him.  
He sighed and hung his head.  
"We can try and bite you and see what happens." He said.  
She frowned and looked out the window. The rain was still pouring. It sounded so beautiful on his zinc roof. Like little chimes in the roof.  
"See what happens… hasn't this been done before?" she asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Everything we bite, we rip to shreds." He said, leaning back on his elbows.  
"Oh, yeah, the vampires." She said, biting her bottom lip and looking away.  
He nodded and looked out the window.  
"If we kill you, it'll be my fault." He said, not looking at her.  
"No Jake, _you_ won't kill me. I won't let anyone else bite me. I won't trust anyone else." She said, lifting her leg to straddle his hips.  
He took hold of her hips.  
"Sam should really do it, he's been a werewolf longer." He said, staring into her eyes.  
She leaned down and kissed his neck.  
"I want you to do it." She whispered in his right ear.  
He closed his eyes and smiled at this moment of pure bliss.  
"Okay, just answer me one question." He said, whispering into her ear.  
She nodded and he turned her over so that he was on top of her. She smiled.  
"How do you know me so well?" he asked.  
She pushed him back over so that she was now on top of him again.  
"Like I said to Edward Cullen, it was like I was made for you, and you were made for me." She smiled.  
"Now answer me one question." She added.  
He smiled and reached up to take her top off.  
"Why when that vampire attacked me at home, did you have me take a bath?" she asked.  
He laughed at her.  
"You stank of vampire. I don't like that smell." He laughed.  
She rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss him, stopping just before she did.  
"How did I guess?" she said, before kissing him.  
He pushed her away after a few seconds.  
"There's still something I want you ask you." He said, looking at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
She had a feeling this wasn't going to end pleasantly.  
"What happened to you, in the forest, with the vamps?" he asked.  
She snuggled up to him and avoided his eyes.  
"No idea, I felt strange, powerful, then nothing. I woke up and they were gone. What happened, did I pass out?" she asked.  
"No, anything but." He laughed.  
She looked at him, wondering what was so funny. He stopped and realised she really didn't remember.  
"You honestly don't remember a thing." He said, surprised she didn't remember a thing.  
She shook her head and waited for him to explain.  
"Well, you kind of, fought them off." He said, rubbing his hair.  
"Me, no… seriously?" she asked.  
"Seriously. You gave them seven kinds hell. If I didn't know better, I would have said you were royalty or something." He said, looking for a flinch, but nothing gave her mindset away.  
"Maybe I should take you to the medicine man, see what's going on in your head." He said, tapping her forehead lightly with his hand.  
"No, please, I'm fine." She said as he rolled his eyes.  
"No, really, look." She said, holding up her wrist for him to feel her pulse.  
"Take it from me, there was something not quite right." He said, looking out the window.  
It must have been close to 11 by now.  
"How do you know, you lost a lot of blood. You could have been hallucinating." She said.  
"Cerise, you smelt different. It was you, but it wasn't." He said, shaking his head in misunderstanding.  
She sighed and sat up, facing away from him.  
"Okay, if it will make you feel better, then I'll go." She said, hanging her head.  
He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Thanks. Maybe it's nothing." He said, kissing her skin.  
She looked back at him and turned around. She crossed her legs and looked at him.  
"What else is bothering you?" she asked.  
He smiled and looked away.  
"You know me so well." He sighed.  
He stopped smiling and looked at her again. His eyes were dark and wild. She sighed and touched his arm he calmed and his eyes did as well.  
"How did you know that one vampire, Johan, I think it was." He said.  
She nodded and looked away.  
"When we moved here, he bought our game farm. Turned it into a hunting lodge. He sold everything to the hunters, even down to the jackals. Nothing was left." She said.  
He heard the sadness in her voice. He wished he could offer to buy it back from him, to make her feel better, but he didn't have that kind of money. Being on the council only paid so much. That thought reminded him.  
"I'm on the Quileute council now. As pack leader." He smiled.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"That's great." She said, touching his arm.  
"Do they pay anything?" she asked quietly.  
She didn't want to be mean, but they now both needed to get jobs to support them, the way he ate.  
"Yeah, they do. My dad offered you a place, being alpha female after all." He said, looking at her.  
"Don't I have to be like you first, or is it okay if I'm human?" she asked.  
"You can accept as soon as he comes back." He smiled.  
She smiled back and hugged him.  
"I accept." She whispered in his ear.  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. He lent back and she laid on his chest. Before too long, he was snoring quietly to himself and she felt safe here. She drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt she was in the forest again, running. She didn't know what she was running from but all she knew she had to get away. She ran until she heard the wind whistling in her ears and the tears burning her eyes. She closed her eyes and ran faster. She looked behind her and saw the blurred lines of the thing, or things, chasing her. She looked ahead of her and saw the big black wolf in front of her. She stopped and recognised Sam.  
"Sam." She said softly, knowing it was loud enough for him to hear her.  
He did nothing, just stared at her. His dark eyes baring into her soul. She looked behind her and then she saw the pack caught up with her. Why was she running from them? She picked out the russet wolf and saw Jacob leading the chase.  
"Jake." She said affectionately.  
She held out her hand and stepped up to him. His lips curled up over his teeth, revealing those pearly whites she loved so much, but these were threatening, sharp and deadly. She pulled her hand back and stepped back. He didn't recognise her. He walked up to her slowly, the hair on his back raised. Cerise looked at her hand and it was pale ice white. She realised she was a vampire, being hunted by the pack. She looked at Jacob and he was closer now than ever.  
"No, Jake wait it's me. Cerise. I'm not a vampire." She pleaded, falling to her knees.  
At that very instant he lunged at her, his mouth open and his teeth bearing down on her skin. She screamed and threw her arms up to stop him. As she did, she sat up into her bed and screamed. Jacob sat up, looking around the room.  
"What, what?" he asked, looking at her.  
Her eyes were still closed. He put his hand on her shoulder and she opened them, looking at him. She stopped screaming and looked at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You were hunting me." She whispered, moving away from him.  
He put his hand on her leg. She stopped and looked out the window, expecting to see the pack there. It was getting light.  
"I would never hunt you." He said softly.  
"It was just a nightmare." He whispered.  
She hugged herself and he moved closer, hugging her. She buried her head in his chest and breathed slowly. She calmed down long enough to fall asleep again on his chest. 


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, just as she was waking up, she reached out to where Jake had been laying. He was gone, but the spot was still warm. She sat up and pushed her fringe out of the way of her eyes. She looked around and then she heard the kettle boiling. She smiled and lay back down. Jake came in a few moments later with two fresh mugs of coffee. She smiled as she looked over and saw he was only wearing his boxers.  
"Morning." He smiled, as she sat up.  
He handed her a mug and sat down on the bed. He took a sip of the steaming coffee. He never burnt his mouth, even though it was steaming hot. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee, creamy and warm.  
"Mmm," she mumbled, hunching over and looking out the window.  
"Ready for today?' he asked her.  
She looked at him, waiting to remember.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm not so sure anymore. What if I'm a freak?" she asked, covering her legs with the blanket.  
The Rez was much colder than Forks.  
"More than a werewolf, I don't think so." He chuckled is throaty laugh.  
She rolled her mug in her hands, frowning away from him.  
"Hey, whatever it is, we'll deal with it." He said comforting, convincingly.  
She looked up at him and smiled. He chugged down his coffee and got dressed. She got up and tried to get herself presentable for the medicine man. She had no brush, no fresh clothes; she hoped he didn't think she was scum. This was Jacob's tribe after all. _Her_ tribe, now, she guessed. He was waiting out at the car for her when she came out, still trying to push and pull her hair into a ponytail. She saw her Audi standing next to his Rabbit. She frowned at him; she had left it in the forest.  
"I went to go get it this morning." He said, opening the door of his Rabbit for her.  
She waited till he got in next to her to reply.  
"I hope you wiped your paws." She joked.  
He laughed as she moved closer to take his hand. He squeezed it gently to reassure her. After a few silent, comfortable, but cold minutes, they broke out the woods into another clearing. He cut the engine and looked at her. She seemed frozen solid to the seat, her eyes fixed on the house, very much like Jake's, but different, somehow. It frightened her. She looked at him as he squeezed her hand again.  
"No, now I'm sure, I don't want to do this." She said, her eyes wide, still recoiling from the incomplete whale skeleton outside the house.  
He smiled and let go of her hand to open his door. He walked around and opened hers. She sat there looking at him.  
"Please don't make me." She said, softly.  
He held out his hand and she took it. He yanked her gently out and grabbed her around the waist.  
"He's not going to eat you." He said, closing the door with his other hand.  
He was holding her up off the ground, so even if she imagined for a single second she could outrun him, which she couldn't, he didn't even give her feet chance to touch the ground until they were at the door. He knocked, smiled at her and looked back at the door. A few tense seconds passed. The door opened and Cerise's mouth dried in a second. A short little man stood there. He was old, probably 80. He had dark glasses on; he was probably already blind from old age. He turned and walked into his dimly lit house.  
"Ah, Jake, been wondering how long it was going to take." He said, without anyone saying anything.  
Jake put her down and waited till she was in to walk in after her. He closed the door and she jumped.  
"Relax, Cerise Black. Everything's okay." The old man said, sitting down on the ground, taking out a rucksack for the back of his old couch.  
He unzipped it and waited for them to sit in front of him. Cerise stood, hugging herself in the middle of the room. She felt Jacob's strong warm hands wrap around her waist and she looked at him. He pulled her closer and sat down in front of the old man. She sat next to him, grabbing his hand. He smiled wickedly as he felt her hand shaking his. He gripped it to stop it from shaking too hard. The old man held out the bag to Cerise and Jake. Jake put in his hand and pulled out a bone, a tuft of hair and a claw.  
"Ah, yes, of course we're dealing with a Quileute Protector." He said, holding the bag out to Cerise.  
She looked at Jake and he gestured to the bag. She stuck in her hand and felt a few sharp things. She clinched her hand closed and felt something puncture her skin. She winced and pulled her hand out. She opened her hand to look at the item and then she looked at the medicine man, who was frowning.  
"Hmm, very interesting." He said, looking at her hand.  
"A hawk's claw, a piece of gold and the gem." He said, looking at Jacob.  
Cerise looked at Jake, his eyes widening, almost in horror.  
"What… what?" she said, looking at them back and forth.  
Jake squeezed her hand and looked at her.  
"The claw represents a second life. This life. Gold means first life, previous life, and the gem," he said, looking at the medicine man.  
"The gem in lapis lazuli, mined in the Afghan deserts. Very rare. No one has ever pulled it before, and with mixture of the blood," he stopped and shook his head.  
She looked at Jake. He hung his head and sighed.  
"Jake?" she whispered to him.  
He looked at her.  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked, waiting for, you have cancer.  
"It means royalty, the gem." He said.  
She frowned and looked at medicine man.  
"Egyptian royalty." He added.  
She looked back and forth between them. The medicine man stood up and walked over to his desk and began mixing things, mumbling all the time. Cerise leaned over to Jacob.  
"Let's just go, he's crazy." She whispered.  
He shook his head, watching the man intently.  
"He's never been wrong." He whispered back.  
She moved to get up but he pulled her back down.  
"He told me the day, the minute, I would imprint, that I would imprint on you." He said. "He's never been wrong." He added.  
She looked at the man, mixing in some kind of red powder into a bowl. He turned and walked over to them. He held out the bowl to Cerise and she took it.  
"Drink this in one gulp." He said, sitting back down.  
She looked at Jake and he nodded, then back at the medicine man. He gestured to her to drink. She swallowed hard and looked at the red mixture. It looked very much like blood.  
"What will happen?" she asked, not looking out of the swirling red pool.  
"We'll see what your soul has to share." He said, looking at Jake.  
He looked up over his brows at the man. He looked upset, almost angry. She squeezed Jake's hand and let go, taking the bowl in both hands. She swallowed again and held it to her lips. She lifted the back end and poured the mixture into her mouth. She felt the warm liquid slide down her throat.  
She felt dizzy, light-headed. She reached up and held her head. Her touch felt light and ghostlike. The last thing she felt before the dark abyss pulled her under, was the feeling of Jake's hand on her back, gently lowering her down.


	34. Chapter 34

She felt pressure on her body, like she was underwater. She opened her eyes and she was right. She was under water. She swam to the top on the water and burst through the water. She gulped the fresh air, sweet smelling, like wet soil and water. She pushed the hair out her eyes. And looked around. She was in a river, or some sort of channel leading off a river. She looked up and saw a roof over her head. She looked around and then saw water lilies, curtains and steps. She swam to the steps and got out, tired, weak, and coughing up water. She rolled over and laid still. She opened her eyes and looked around her when she was calmer. The room had a high ceiling, with white silk or something like it draped over windows, pillars, and a doorway behind her. She got up and looked at the walls. It was a square room, with pillars all the way around, what seemed to be a pool. There was an inflow to her left and an outflow to her right. The water was clear and clean. It couldn't be the Quillayute River, this water was pleasantly warm. The blue water lilies had opened and staring silently back at her.  
"Okay." She said, looking at the doorway.  
She walked towards it and stepped through the white curtains. They felt lighter than a spring breeze. She wisped them away and looked into the adjoining room. It was a large room, with paintings directly onto the wall. They were Egyptian paintings. She looked back at the silent pool, moving slightly with the inflow and outflow of water. She looked at the big room and stepped in. She walked down the centre of the room, looking around. There were four pillars on the right and four on the left. At the other end on the room were two gilded chairs. She stared at the chairs wondering if they were solid gold when she heard a noise to her left. She ducked behind a nearby pillar and peeked out the other side. Two people came in, surrounded by ten or so guards with spears and swords strapped to their waists. They walked over to the chairs and sat down. They were speaking intently about something, in a different language. Cerise stepped back and bumped something over. She looked ahead, expecting a rain on spears and warnings, but no one heard anything. She looked out behind the pillar again and decided to test her theory that she was invisible. She walked out, to right in front of the guards, eyeing them carefully, for any movement. They were all looking at the couple on the chairs. She looked at them and saw they were a man and a woman. The man was handsome, young, elegant looking. She looked at the woman and gasped. Her long brown hair hung past her shoulders; lose, except for a tiny plait in her fringe. She was young as well, maybe 18. Her features were delicate, hair smooth and skin glowing. Her eyes were brown, like Jacob's, but more like someone else's, really. She couldn't place her finger on whom. She wore a white dress, tied around the waist by what looking like a golden ring. On her arms were golden bracelets. Around her neck was golden necklace depicting a woman with wings. She and the man wore a crown on red and white fabric, rimmed in gold. The woman looked at the guards and Cerise gasped again, not at the woman's beauty, but in horror. The medicine man was right. There she was, or least a version of her, sitting on what seemed to be a throne, and by the paintings on the wall, on a throne on ancient Egypt. She covered her mouth stop her from shouting and stepped back. She turned around and ran towards the pool again. She dived in hoping to get to La Push again. She hit her head on the bottom of the pool and reaching for the blue, gleaming surface, passed out. 


	35. Chapter 35

She woke up to silence and looked around. She was back in the medicine man's house. She turned her head and saw Jake and the man talking a bit away from her, softly.  
"No, can't be, that stuff doesn't exist." Jake said, softly.  
Shaking his head and clenching his fists  
"Say's the werewolf." The man smiled.  
Jake stopped shaking his head and looked at him.  
"Will she be okay?" he asked the short man.  
Cerise smiled when she saw the height difference between them. The man barely took Jake up to his hip.  
"She should be, it should make her a very good wolf. Fit to be alpha female, Jake." He said.  
Jake looked surprise at him.  
"I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to bite her." He said, shaking his head again.  
Cerise got up and stumbled, knocking something over. They looked up and saw her. Jake ran over to her and steadied her.  
"Whoa, what's the train look like?" she joked.  
He laughed a little and looked at the old man.  
"Can we go now?" he asked.  
The old man nodded and Jake helped Cerise out the door. He picked her up and she hung onto his shoulders. In three long strides he was at the car already. He darted over to the driver's side and got in just as she lopped over onto his shoulder. She slept all the way back home. He stopped in the driveway and carried her into the house, up the stairs, and laid her down on the bed, covering her with the duvet. He waited to see if she was breathing. She was, and then he went back to his car to close it up. He came back and sat with her until she woke up, contemplating what he had heard… seen. It couldn't be true.

She slept for the rest of the day. When dusk fell, she moved and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw she was home. She saw that Jake's closet was open. He was here as well. She sat up and rubbed her head. It felt empty and light, but it hurt like she _had_ been hit by a train.  
"Jake." She whispered, knowing he would hear, no matter how soft it was.  
She heard him walking up the stairs. He walked into the room, drying his hands on the dish towel.  
"Hey, you're awake." He said, walking over to her.  
His smile looked different; he was guarding his real thoughts. He sat on the bed and lent over to kiss her. She grabbed him around his neck and kissed him deeply. When he broke the kiss to look at her, she hugged him tightly.  
"I was so scared." She whispered to him, burying her face in his long hair.  
He squeezed her tightly and whispered in her ear.  
"Me too. I thought he had poisoned you. Until you started speaking..." He said, pushing her away to look at her eyes.  
"What did I say?" she asked.  
He sighed and got up. He walked to the door.  
"It doesn't matter." He said, walking out.  
She put her unsteady feet on the floor and felt the room spinning. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the door, leaning on things as she did. She felt Jake's warm arm wrap around her waist.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to leave you like this." He said, leading her down the hall and down the stairs, catching her as she stumbled a few times.  
He set her down on the couch and began to light the fire. He didn't need it, but the room was rather chilly, because her lips were blue.  
"It's okay, you were just worried." She said, rubbing her head.  
She leaned back and rested her head on the back of the couch.  
"Was it that bad?" she asked, not looking at him.  
She felt the pressure of him sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned on his chest.  
"Yeah, pretty much." He whispered.  
She felt his heart beating faster in his chest.  
"What did I say?" she asked.  
He shook his head and his loose hair flutter across her cheek.  
"Something in a different language. You looked right at me." He paused and looked at her, looking away before she could meet his gaze.  
"But it wasn't you. The med-man asked you speak English then you began to shout at me and him." He said, looking at the roaring fire.  
"Sorry," she said, unconsciously.  
"I shouted at you. Why?" she asked, looking up at him.  
He didn't meet her eyes.  
"You said that you trusted me, how could I do this to you, what was he doing to you, I'm supposed to protect you, all that stuff." He said, babbling on about the things as if it didn't hurt him, but as he ended his sentence, his voice broke and Cerise felt a shudder in his chest.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I _do_ trust you, more than you'll ever know." She said, playing his finger tips.  
He kissed the top of her hair and she met his gaze.  
"I know, but it hurt to hear you, or at least her in you," he frowned and shook his head, trying to come to grips with it.  
"Say that to me." He said, dropping his hand that she was playing with.  
"I'm really, really, _really_, sorry." She said, not letting his eyes escape her gaze.  
He ran his thumb across her lips and she shuddered in delight.  
"I know." He said, smiling for the first time since she woke up.  
"There's my wolf." She smiled and kissed him.  
She forced his lips open and felt his extra warm breath fill her up like some warm, heaven-sent drink. The drink that eliminated all fears and worries, filling the space with happiness and joy. Ecstasy. She broke the kiss, leaned her head against his and smiled against his lips, gently kissing him again, resisting to go all the way again.  
"What's her name?" she asked him.  
"Who?" he asked, playing dumb to try and get another earth warping kiss.  
"The person in my body. What her name, story, age? Surely you asked her these things?" she asked, taking his hand and playing with it again.  
"Well, her name is Tiy… she's ageless… she's very protective of you and me… she a queen… and her soul," he said, touching her heart.  
It fluttered under his warm fingertip.  
"Is your soul." He said, rubbing little circles in her skin.  
"She also says the guys who stole you when you were a baby, knew of her, and hoped to bring her back by killing you." He said. Light dawned on her and she realised that that incident had nothing to do with her, but the other stuff she didn't understand.  
"I don't understand." She said, moving to look at him.  
"She said that this body was her, your, second body, and that her soul was your soul, your memories, hers. It's just that you haven't had the right kind of trigger, that was until yesterday." He stopped.  
She looked at him and frowned. She looked at the little red welt on his chest, the only sign left that he had been attacked by vampires.  
"The vampires." She whispered.  
He carried on, even though she was thinking about yesterday. The pain she felt seeing him so helpless, him, a powerful, alpha werewolf, constrained in the tortuous chains of vampires.  
"You couldn't defend yourself, or me," he shuddered.  
"So she took over. Johan knows her. He was around when she was. She's the only person he fears." He said, looking at her eyes.  
He saw a flicker of light in her eyes.  
"Johan is _how_ old?" she asked, looking at her.  
"Well, at least 3000." He said, counting up the numbers in his head.  
She gasped and now understood why he had so much money. He had saved for 3000 years.  
"The med-man said something else as well." He said, dropping his head.  
He looked at the scars on his chest that should be gone by the next morning.  
"What?" she asked him.  
He looked at her and she held his gaze.  
"He said that because of Tiy, you should make an excellent, werewolf." He said the last word slowly.  
She smiled and held out her wrist.  
"Great, go ahead." She smiled.  
"This isn't a joke Cerise." He said, getting up and walking across the room.  
He turned and faced her, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You have not idea what it feels like the first time. It feels like you're dying." He said, remembering _his_ first time.  
He had just gone to a movie with Bella and some friend of hers. Thank goodness he hadn't phased around her.  
"I know it must hurt, obviously." She said, getting up.  
She stumbled but held her posture. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. "But if I want to be with you for as long as I can, I need to do this, no matter how painful it is. It's for the best." She smiled sweetly.  
He gave in and sighed, smiling back.  
"Okay, I'll call a council meeting. I am technically now, that I'm pack leader, the chief." He said, smiling at her.  
"Really?" she asked, excited by his new standing.  
He nodded and smiled at the same time. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.  
"That's great Jake." She squealed.  
He laughed and lifted her up for a kiss. He broke the kiss a few seconds later, much to her dismay and put her down on the ground.  
"I got a few calls to make." He smiled, walking to the phone.  
She flopped down on the couch and settled in to watch a movie. After about half an hour, Jake came back into the room.  
"The meeting's all set up. Tomorrow, at Billy's place." He said, sitting down next to her wrapping his right arm around her.  
She snuggled up to him, still a little sleepy from the potion. His warm body making it all the easier to relax and unwind.  
"Remind me never to drink something I haven't poured myself." She joked, slipping into the abyss slowly.  
"Kay," he laughed, kissing her on top of her head before she slipped away for good.  
After a while, he felt his arms lift her up and carry her up to bed. She laid her down and covered her, then after a few minutes, came and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him. She smiled and fell deeper.


	36. Chapter 36

She woke in the morning to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. She opened her eyes and Jake was gone, obviously. She got up and pulled on her robe. She stumbled down stairs, still nursing a headache from yesterday. She walked into the kitchen to see him cooking.  
"Sorry, couldn't wait." He said as she slid over to the chair and sat down.  
She laid her head on the counter and moaned. She twisted her head to the left and opened her eyes and saw him put down a cup of coffee next to her face. And two aspirin.  
"That ought to help." He said, turning back to the stove and taking the bacon off.  
She sat up, took then and chugged them down with a gulp of coffee. She took a breath and looked at the massive pile of bacon he had cooked.  
"I'll just have a few pieces," she said, stopping him at four.  
"I'm not that hungry." She said, taking hold of the plate and pulling it towards her.  
He smiled and pulled the other fuller plate towards him.  
"Why?" he mumbled, stuffing a whole piece into his mouth.  
She looked at him while she played with a cut up piece on her fork.  
"What if they say there's no way, that I have to stay human?" she asked, slumping her shoulders over and kicking her feet against the counter leg. He swallowed hard and looked at her.  
"Then I'll stop, so I can age with you." He said, taking a sip of his juice, looking at her over the rim.  
"You said yourself you can't. Not with the Cullen's around. The wolf inside you won't let you." She said, dropping her eyes to her plate.  
She didn't really feel very hungry at all.  
"Are you gonna eat that, or do you intend to kill it again?" he asked, stuffing in a fifth piece.  
"No, sorry. Go right ahead." She said, pushing towards him.  
He frowned at her, pushing it back to her.  
"No, really, I feel rather sick actually." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
He pulled it towards him and added them to his plate.  
"I went to a lot of trouble you know, catching the pig, killing the pig, bringing home the bacon…" he said, trying to make her laugh.  
It worked and she chuckled. He smiled when he heard her laughing.  
"Next time, catch me a cow will you? I'm dying for a piece of steak." She said, looking at the fridge.  
"In fact, I'll make that for supper, Tornado Steaks. Garlic, spices, sauce, you'll like it, very saucy indeed." She said.  
He reached over and kissed her hands.  
"Hopefully, you'll be next to me when I bring home that cow." He said.  
In any other setting, any other couple that would be weird, but to them, it was very romantic.  
"Thanks." She said, stroking his fingers.  
He let go and she finished her coffee.  
"Go get dressed, dress warmly. We're going on foot." He said, wolfing down the last of the bacon.  
She laughed at the comparison; after all, he _was_ a wolf.  
"On, foot, won't that take too long?" she asked, looking at the time.  
She thought she heard him sat that it was set for ten. It was nine 30.  
"Oh, hell!" she shouted, running up stairs.  
"Not when you have four feet!" he shouted at her.  
"You're going to carry me?" she asked.  
He came into the room, drying his hands after washing them  
"Well, you have ridden me before." He smiled wickedly.  
"Oh, shut up!" she threw her robe at him.  
"What, I was very envious of Seth's horse that day. Your hips moving up and down and grinding…" he trailed off.  
She pulled on her top and walked over to him. He had pulled off his jeans and was naked.  
"Funny, I was thinking the exact… same… thing." She said the last three words slowly as she moved closer to his lips. He kissed her then, pushed her away. He looked at the door and then back at her.  
"Do you think I'll fit out the door?" he asked.  
She looked at the door and laughed.  
"As a wolf, no." she snorted.  
She smiled at him.  
"Go outside, I like these floors." She said, pushing him out the door.  
She heard the front door close and the fall of heavy paws on the driveway. She pinned her hair up and went down to him, locking the door behind her. She turned around and gasped. He had got bigger since the last time she saw him. He was a big as her A4, lying down. He must have been as big as a Q7 when standing up.  
"Wow, Jake, you got, big." She choked out.  
His mouth twisted up into a toothy smile. He threw his head back as she walked up to him. She jumped up and swung her leg over. It was like riding a very shaggy, horse. He stood up swiftly, throwing her off balance.  
"Hey, carefully here." She said.  
She heard a rumble deep in his chest, like laughing silently to himself. He began with a trot, and she didn't know what do to, ride him like a horse, or just hang on. She opted for the second. She leaned over forward, grabbing a bunch of hair on his neck, laid her head on his shoulder blade and hung on.  
"Okay, I'm ready." She said.  
She felt his head turn to look at her. He whimpered something and she knew him well enough to interpret.  
"Yes, go, we'll be late. It was ten to when I last looked." She said.  
He looked forward, and she felt his muscles coil up, crouch down and shoot forward, yanking her head up into the wind. His stride was long, powerful, but silent. She saw the trees rushing past her in a blur. All she saw was the path in front of them, like she had tunnel vision, clearly. She felt her hair coming loose, so she loosened it, in hopes that her clip wouldn't blow away. She felt a strange sense of freedom, security, and euphoria here. She closed her eyes and let go of him, throwing her arms out and thinking she was flying. She _was_ really flying through the forest. She felt him look back at her. She was amazed at how such a big, animal, could run through the forest so silently. He smiled his toothy grin and looked forward, slowing a little. He slowed again to a trot and stopped suddenly. She got off and saw the little red house in the clearing ahead of them. She looked at Jake just as he phased. She was breathing hard, catching her breath, and he wasn't even breathing hard.  
"Wow, you are fast." She said, leaning on him, taking his hand and laying it over her heart.  
He felt it beating hard under his hand.  
"Good thing I'm not that fast in everything." He smiled, unrolling his pants around his ankle and pulling them on.  
"Yeah," she laughed as they walked out the clearing.  
Paul stepped out to meet him. So did Seth.  
"Came the wolf express, I see." Seth said, shaking Jake's hand.  
Cerise reached up to her hair and felt it felt really wild. She smoothed it out a best she could.  
"What's up?" Paul asked, looking at them.  
"I'll tell you inside." Jake said, pulling her into the house.  
There in the little sitting room, were the ten werewolves, Billy and the medicine man. Cerise shuddered when she saw him. Jake pulled her in, sitting her down on the couch he had pushed Quil off of. She sat down and looked around. The nine young men and a woman filled the space and it look kind of like the inside of a clown car. Jake sat down next to her and began to explain their predicament. Everyone listened intently. They hung on every word out of his lips.  
"So, she has to be turned, or I have to stop." Jake said, coming to his conclusion too quickly.  
She looked at him, then at the room. Everyone was very surprised, but Billy, he already knew.  
"You know trips to the spirit realm are forbidden." Sam said, quietly.  
Cerise understood that if they allowed her to turn, then they would have to allow all the other women to turn if they wanted.  
"I know, that's why I asked the medicine man to be here." Billy said, gesturing to the little man sitting on a little chair next to him.  
He nodded and rocked back and forth.  
"There is another way." He said, looking directly at Jake.  
"You have to bite her, as a wolf." he said.  
Everyone flinched and looked at Cerise. They knew it would be dangerous.  
"With your whole mouth." He said, looking at Jake's worried expression.  
The silence was deafening. Then he broke it again.  
"Twice." He added.  
Cerise winced. Being bitten by a wolf the size of a car was bad enough, but twice. She looked at Jake, who was looking at her. The medicine man spoke again.  
"It will be more painful than usual, but she will be turned into a wolf, if all goes well." He said, looking at Jake, his unwavering eyes almost begging him to stop it.  
"If all goes well," Sam said, getting up.  
This was really the first time she had seen him lose his cool.  
"She can't afford to let it not, neither can he." He looked at Jake.  
He knew how much he loved Cerise. Love was almost too weak a word for it.  
"If we had a doctor with many years experience to help, I'm sure everything would work." He added.  
Jake clicked and looked at Billy.  
"Carlisle." He said, to him.  
"Dr. Fangs… Jake, you can't be serious?" Jared asked him.  
"I am, he has 300 years of experience, and surely he can help." Jake said.  
"Yeah, I want a doctor there too. Hopefully one that will be able to help if," she trailed off, and she felt Jake squeeze her hand.  
"Well, do you all give your permission?" Jake asked them.  
"You're the alpha wolf, why do you need our permission?" Leah said, looking away. Cerise spoke to her.  
"Leah, if everything goes as I hope I will," she looked at the others.  
"I'll be alpha female, can you all live with that?" she asked, aiming the question at Leah.  
"Yeah I guess." She said softly.  
Cerise got up and looked at her.  
"You sure?" she asked, as Leah stood up.  
The wolves all got up around them, ready to pulled Leah off her. Cerise looked deep into Leah's dark eyes, not flinching. Leah snarled and her hands began to shake.  
"I'm not afraid of you." Cerise said.  
Leah stopped shaking suddenly. Then smiled and sat back down.  
"Anyone who can look into _my_ eyes and say she's not scared, is okay in my books." Leah smiled.  
"Good," Cerise looked around.  
"Anyone else?" she asked.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, I'll go talk with Carlisle. I'm sure he'll listen to me." Jake said, getting up.  
The meeting was over and everyone got up.  
"Now, how about a snack at Emily's?" Jared asked.  
Sam smacked him on the head.  
"Go home Jared." he said to him, chasing them out the door.  
"Eat Kim's food." She heard Sam yell before they all fell silent.  
They were gone. Leah lingered at the door.  
"Welcome to the pack." She said, holding her hand out to Cerise.  
Cerise looked at it and lunged at her, hugging her. She was the only other female in the pack. Leah reluctantly hugged her back, not knowing what to do.  
"Promise me, when they've turned to, we'll have a race. I still wanna be the fastest." Leah said, breaking the hug.  
"And a fight. I wanna see how it feels to be strong like them… you… Sorry." Cerise said.  
"No prob. See you soon." Leah said, walking into the woods.  
She was gone too. She turned to face Billy, Jake and the medicine man. They all looked at her in astonishment. Leah was always a thorn in the pack's side.  
"What?" she asked.  
Jake got up and walked you the phone. He dialled a number and it rang.  
"Hi Alice, Can I speak with Carlisle...No, fine and you…okay…thanks…" he looked at Cerise and smiled.  
Carlisle must have been at the phone now.  
"Carlisle, can we come over…Me and Cerise…Yeah, that one…soon, 15 minutes…great…bye." Jake hung up and looked at Cerise.  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
She looked at him then at Billy.  
"They're all okay, only hunt animals." He said.  
"But still vampires" the medicine man got up and walked to the door.  
Quil was waiting to take him home. Billy wheeled with them to the door and stopped. Jake waved goodbye as they walked into the forest, before phasing again. She climbed on and they ran off to the Cullen's house.


	37. Chapter 37

Jake was wrong about the time, it took them only five minutes to get there. They walked up the driveway, as it winded and writhed up a little hill. Cerise remembered them riding there that other day. He stopped dead suddenly and looked at her. She got off and put her hand on his shoulder. He pawed the ground and looked at her.  
"Stay here, got it." She said, looking around.  
This side of the woods was creepy. He nodded and ran up the rest of the driveway. She went and sat on a nearby rock, wondering why she had to wait for him. The time ticked past and she felt anxious waiting for him. She got up and started to pace around the little spot. Ten minutes later, he came back, walking down the driveway on two legs. She heard his footsteps and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey, what's that for?" he asked, hugging her back.  
"I was getting worried." She mumbled, her lips pressed to his chest.  
He laughed and held her at arms length.  
"You don't have to worry about the Cullen's. Well, not all of them." He said, rolling his eyes back at the house, supposedly.  
"Who do I have to worry about?" she asked.  
He looked back at the house, knowing Edward could hear him. He took her shoulder and walked a few steps down the driveway.  
"The tall blond woman, Rosalie, she's very, um, strange." He said, looking for a reaction in her eyes.  
She looked towards the house was and then looked up at him.  
"It's a house full of vamps, of course they're strange." She laughed uneasily.  
He put his arm around her and walked up the driveway towards the house.  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that I've already bitten you." He smiled as she looked nervously at the house.  
It looked creepy before, now it was clean all around, well kept, the meadow well maintained. But still, it looked dangerous. A house full of vampires, no matter what their appetite preferences were, they were still vampires. She would have taken the abandoned home over this one. It stood there, steadily glaring it's danger at them. He stopped and looked at her, catching the sound of her heartbeat.  
"It's okay, if they make a move, I'll kill them." He smiled, but he knew he wouldn't have to, but saying it made her feel better.  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Okay, let's go." She said, walking up the stairs.  
She stopped when she didn't hear his soft footfalls on the stairs. She turned and looked at him. He smiled and followed her up.  
"Just the smell, I'll never get used to that." He said, taking her hand gently in his.  
He opened the glass door and she walked in. It looked pleasant enough inside. White on white décor, very pleasing to the eyes. The glass walls opened up into the surrounding meadow. This was a very beautiful house, but it was still a vampire's home. Jacob closed the door and put his arm around her, easing her toward the sitting room.  
There in the white room, lit by the ambient glow of the woods, were eight people. A tiny little dark haired girl, her blond boyfriend holding her around the waist. Cerise flinched when she saw him, he looked very scary. Jacob pulled her tighter to his side. The tall blond Jacob had warned her about was sitting on a piano, holding a big burly man's hand. He had curly black hair. On the couch were Edward and Bella. Behind them stood a lovely looking woman and a very handsome man, considering they all looked like pages torn out a magazine. She looked kind and motherly the way she sort of hovered over the rest, stamping her mark on the family. Cerise assumed she was the mother and the man next to her was the father. Cerise swallowed hard when she saw everyone staring at her. Bella smiled and got up, followed by Edward. They walked over to Cerise and Jacob and Bella hugged Cerise.  
"Glad you came." She said, and it sounded like she meant it.  
Cerise stared at the others. They all looked very hostile, but the mother and father. The tiny black haired girl also looked kind of sweet. Jacob shook Edwards hand and walked to the other men, shaking their hands. The mother walked up to Cerise and smiled at her.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
Cerise stared at her golden eyes and wondered if it ran in the family, or the vampire lines.  
"Yeah, fine." She muttered, swallowing hard again, even though her mouth was dry.  
"I'm Esmé; this is my husband, Carlisle." She said, gesturing to him he smiled and walked up to her.  
"So you're the woman who stole Jake's heart." He smiled and held out his hand.  
Cerise took it and was stunned to feel his skin was ice cold. She shook it anyway. She needed his help.  
"Yeah, kinda." She stuttered, shaking it.  
"Don't worry, we're not going eat you." The tiny black haired woman came up to her and hugged her too.  
They seemed strong, even though they handled her ever so slightly, their hands just brushing over her skin.  
"Even if you do smell like," she sniffed and smiled.  
The big burly man walked up behind her and smiled.  
"Vanilla, can't remember when last I tasted vanilla." He said, smiling at her.  
Cerise looked at the woman on the piano, and she grimaced, at her and looked away.  
"I'm Emmet, the little irritating one is Alice, that's Jasper," he said, pointing at each of them.  
The scary one was Jasper; he stood far away from the gathering. Jacob had walked off and was talking to him. He nodded and looked at Emmet, carrying on the conversation.  
"And that lovely creature is Rosalie." Emmet said, walking up to her and kissing her the cheek.  
She hugged him, but stared at Cerise over her shoulder.  
"Have you gotten the info yet?" Jacob walked up behind Cerise and took her hand, looking at Carlisle.  
"I have, but it doesn't look very pleasant. Does she know the consequences?" he asked, moving off into she assumed his study and coming back, sitting on the couch, and Jake sat next to him.  
Cerise moved around the gathering group of vampires, to sit with him. Much to the amusement of Edward, who whispered something to Bella and they giggled lightly together. Cerise sat on the arm of the couch and hugged him.  
"What consequences?" she asked.  
Jake looked up at her.  
"Being a werewolf." He said.  
He looked back at Carlisle, who was flipping though a stack of papers in a medical folder. Her stopped and looked at her.  
"Essentially, you'll be altering your genetic make up, adding and extra chromosome to your strand. Say if I'm going to fast for you?" he said.  
"No, with you so far. Just one chromosome, that's strange, I thought he'd be closer to wolf than human." She said, understanding everything he was saying.  
"No, he's closer to human. It will be very painful." He said, looking at Jake.  
He nodded in agreement.  
"The venom is very diluted, and on the back teeth, very hard to come by." He said, looking at a sketch of a werewolf skull.  
"He'll have to bite you several times." He added, looking at the sketch, not looking up.  
"Twice, yeah, I've been briefed." She said, squeezing Jake's hand.  
"Maybe even three times, if he doesn't get enough into you. There's no in between. Or you'll die of poisoning, and not be transformed." He added, looking at Jake.  
"Are you willing to do that?" he asked.  
Jake looked at Cerise. Deep into her eyes. She became slowly aware that they might as well be alone here in this beautiful home. He squeezed her hand and smiled.  
"Anything she wants." He said.  
She smiled back at him and Carlisle began to speak again.  
"There's also a legend that says that the imprinter must bite the imprintee, or it won't work." He said, looking for the next page in his old looking book.  
"Something to do with the level of trust and love, or something like that. Sorry, I'm not informed that much about werewolf legends." Carlisle said, looking sheepishly at them.  
'That's okay, that's what the pack decided anyway, that I have to do it." He said, looking away from Cerise and back at Carlisle.  
"Mr. Cullen," Cerise said too formally for his taste.  
"Carlisle, please Cerise." He said back.  
She smiled and carried on.  
"Carlisle, what I actually wanted, was for some doctor to be present, so if things go wrong," she stopped and looked at Jake.  
His hand shook around hers and calmed.  
"That is can be stopped, or accelerated, whichever is needed." She said.  
She looked back at Jake.  
"Jake suggested you… knowing how long, you've… lived, and probably know much more than a… human, doctor." She stopped at each interval to make sure she wasn't offending him.  
"I knew very little about Jake's kind, until I treated him. I was able to collect a lot of data. That should help." He said, flipping to Jake's medical file again.  
He looked at how much medication he gave him.  
"As much as a elephant." He added, looking at the amount of morphine he had given him to stop the pain.  
Cerise would talk to Jake later about that.  
"I should have enough, when did you plan to do this?" he looked at them.  
Cerise looked at Jake.  
"If I get my way, tonight, but," she stopped and he looked at Carlisle.  
"I need time to prepare." Cerise heard Bella laughing quietly behind her.  
She obviously thought it was funny. Cerise blushed, feeling totally inadequate amongst these Gods, including Jake. She looked down at the white shag carpet.  
"A week, that's all I need." Jake said, seeing her reaction.  
He smiled at her, trying to catch her gaze. She looked at him and smiled weakly, not looking up at anyone else.  
"Jake, Cerise," Bella said, walking up to them.  
"Can I come, to the turning?" she asked.  
Jake looked at her, then at Cerise. Cerise was sure then that she would be the ugliest person there that day, being turned into a wolf. But that didn't matter, as long as Jake didn't lose his concentration and rip her to shreds with Bella around.  
"Reese?" he asked.  
She looked at him for a second, took a breath and looked at Bella.  
"Sure, whatever." She said, looking away and playing with her fingers nervously.  
Why did she want to come? To laugh if it didn't work, to watch as she died. She bet she was right. Edward walked to Bella and took her hand.  
"Bella, and I want to be there, to support you both." He said.  
Cerise looked at him. No wonder Bella had fallen for him. He smiled at the remark.  
"Okay, what ever. It probably won't work anyway." She mumbled to herself.  
Jacob took her chin in his hand and turned it to face him.  
"It will, or if you die, I'll ask the Cullen's to kill me." He said, looking at Edward.  
They seemed to know the meaning of this conversation. Like they had run through it before. Cerise squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"Let me get this right?" Rosalie jumped off the piano in one graceful movement and landed on her feet.  
She seemed to float to where the rest were.  
"You _want_ to be a dog?" she asked.  
Cerise knew that if she didn't stand up to this woman now, that she wouldn't leave her alone, like Leah. But Leah would listen to Jacob, but this Rosalie, who would she listen to.  
"Listen, Rosalie, I love Jacob. If it means going through a little pain, embarrassment, whatever, to be with him forever, then I'm willing to that price. I'm sure you didn't want to be a vampire, but I'm also sure, from what I've heard, you didn't have a choice." She said.  
She watched as Rosalie's face twisted into a snarl and got ready to pounce her. Cerise felt Jake's body temperature rise as he moved in front of her. She saw the hairs starting to stick through his skin.  
"But I don't have a choice either." She said over the snarling and growling.  
The room fell silent. Cerise moved to between them again and looked at Rosalie.  
"I love Jake. I'll pay anything to be with him, to share his life, to carry his children. To give him a family. Wouldn't you do the same for Emmet if you could?" she asked. Rosalie looked at Emmet and he smiled at her, nodding.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
Cerise smiled. She had got through to her.  
"Then we understand each other?" She said, looking at Bella and Edward, whose mouths were just about hanging open.  
They pulled the shut quickly. Esmé walked up behind Rosalie and took her hand.  
"If Bella and Edward can go, can the rest of us?" she looked at Rosalie, who nodded at her.  
Cerise smiled at the motherly vampire.  
"Sure." She said, taking Jake's hand.  
"One week, Jake. I'll do more research in the mean time." Carlisle said, getting up, and closing the folder.  
Jake took Cerise's shoulder and pulled her to the door slowly as they were about to leave. They were about to start talking about this and that's when Cerise felt a gush of wind coming from upstairs. It was cold so she hugged Jacob closer.  
"Mom, dad, look what I found, an autographed LP from," a woman said, not noticing the group until she had almost finished her sentence.  
"Oh." She said, looking at Jacob.  
Cerise looked at the beauty in front of her. She was tall with long curly hair that looked like had been spun from bronze. Her yellow eyes glittered at the sight of Jacob and a light blush played across her angelic face. She was utterly gorgeous. She _had_ to be Renesmee.  
"Hi Jake." She whispered.  
Cerise looked at her, not able to say anything. Jake was right. She was beautiful. Like her father and mother. Unlike Cerise, she felt.  
"Hi Nessie," Jake said, letting go of Cerise's hand and walking up to her, arms out wide to hug her while Cerise was watching and feeling like she was losing him.  
She felt the air gush out her lungs like she was drowning. She grabbed her chest and tried to make the air go in, but it didn't want to. She turned around and ran outside. She jumped down the stairs and ran into the woods. She didn't hear anything behind her. It was just her feet on the damp earth. The smell was divine. She stopped when her body was screaming for air. She stopped, clutching her sides to stop the stitches. She doubled over and screamed as loud as her air deprived lungs could manage. She felt the little wet streams running down her face. This pain was real. Like a knife stuck in your ribcage, unable to get it out, unable for the wound to heal. She heard something behind her, but before she could turn and look, she saw a black hole in the ground and it seemed to grow and she fell in. She felt nothing until she felt the warm blanket over her.  
"Reese, wake up, please God, wake up." She heard Jake whisper.  
She opened her eyes and saw him on his knees next to her. She was lying on the white couch in the Cullen's living room. She heard Bella talking to Renesmee.  
"But I miss him." Renesmee said to Bella.  
Bella sighed.  
"He's married Nessie, don't break that up." Edward said.  
"But he's _mine_, he imprinted on me _first_." She stomped her foot.  
Cerise felt the floor shake. She drew a deep breath and Jacob lifted his head up.  
"Reese?" he whispered.  
She looked at him and sat up.  
"What happened?" she asked him.  
Her headache was back. Edward and Bella came over to where she was sitting.  
"You passed out, I'm sorry, I told her to stay in her room." Bella said.  
Cerise swung her legs over and put them on the ground. Jacob got up and sat next to her. Looking at her intently, holding her hand. She looked at him and he looked very worried, scared.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"I'm so, so, so, very sorry." He said, looking away, careful not to look at Renesmee.  
"I forgot for just one second, I'm so sorry." He said, quickly.  
She almost missed it.  
"Forgot, what, that you loved… me…" she said, lifting up her wrist to show him the bracelet he gave her when they got married.  
"That you're married to _me_!" she said, softly, but the words were harsh.  
He whimpered softly, as if he was still in his wolf form.  
"Sorry." He said, looking at the ground.  
She got up and walked to the door.  
"Bye Bella, Edward." She said, stopping to look at Renesmee, she swore this would be the last time.  
"I'll get him back." Renesmee said, spitefully at Cerise.  
Cerise felt her restraint she had worked so hard over the last years to build, slipping because this arrogant little child. She turned and walked up to her. Edward, Bella and Jacob watched them.  
"Listen to me now very carefully, little girl." She said harshly.  
Renesmee pulled her lips back over her teeth. It didn't matter right now if she killed her. Cerise was hurting so much, she didn't care.  
"He's mine, he will always be mine, hell, he was always mine." She said, looking at the teenager in front of her.  
"You're just a girl." She chuckled.  
"Go find someone else, Jacob's mine." She said, turning and walking to the door.  
She walked out and banged the door behind her so hard it threatened to break.  
"Feisty isn't she?" Edward said.  
Jacob got up and walked after her.  
"Jake," Renesmee said softly, walking up to him as he stood in the doorway.  
He stopped, one foot outside, one inside. She put her cold, hard hand on his cheek. "Don't go. Stay here, with me." She said to him.  
He reached up and took her hand away from his cheek.  
"I've made my choice." He said, dropping her hand and walking out the door.  
He jumped off the porch and ran after her.  
"JAKE!" she heard Renesmee shout out the house.  
She heard his foot beats on the asphalt.  
"REESE!" he shouted after her.  
She wrapped her top around her. Damn, why had she forgotten her jacket? 'Oh yeah,' she thought. 'I didn't need one, until now.'  
"Hey, where you going?" he shouted at her.  
"Home." She shouted back, not stopping.  
"It's 20 miles, it'll take you hours." He began walking after her.  
He wasn't too far away from her, but she felt like he was miles, days worth of walking, away from her.  
"Then it takes me hours." She said, pulling her top closer.  
He stopped and she kept walking. She heard a shimmer in the air and then she saw a russet blur next to her. She looked ahead of her. The big brown wolf was standing there, growling at her.  
"Oh, stop it," she said, trying to walk past him.  
He jumped back into her way.  
"Jake, get out of my way, I'm warning you." She said and the hair on his back stood up. He was still growling.  
"Jacob… Black, listen to now very carefully, because I'm only going to say this _once_." She said, holding up her one finger.  
He stopped growling and looked at her.  
"I will never accept that from you again. _Never_." She said.  
He sat down and rested his head between his paws.  
"If you still want Renesmee, tell me now, and I'll walk. You can have you little fantasy woman." She said, looking back.  
"You won't even have to change her." She felt the shimmer again and felt his arms around her.  
"I don't want her." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath flowing over her neck.  
"It's you I want." He said, running his finger up her back.  
She pushed him away and turned to look at him.  
"Then tell me, tell me how much you love _me_." She shouted at him.  
She felt the wet tears running down her cheeks again. He put his hand on her cheeks and wiped them away.  
"I love you." He whispered and she turned her head away.  
He turned it back to face his.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and how many more times must I say it?" he asked, looking at her eyes.  
She looked away from him but he forced her to look at him again. He fell to his knees and rested his head on her stomach.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, please don't leave me. I love you," he whimpered.  
She felt his wet tears on her stomach. She looked up, trying to drown out her tears. She felt him shimmer at her feet and looked down to see him in his wolf form, bowing down to her. She reached down and stroked his head. He looked up at her, his big brown puppy dog eyes looking at her for forgiveness.  
"One second?" she asked him.  
He stood up and nodded. She looked at him and frowned.  
"Okay," she said, pushing him down by his shoulder blade.  
"Take me home." She said, getting up on him.  
She hugged him tightly as he ran through the forest. She cried all the way, and every time she took a strained breath, she felt him whimper under her. They got home and she got off. She walked to the door and unlocked it, letting herself in. She walked straight up to her room. He followed her in and found her curled up on the bed, crying softly. He curled up behind her and held her tightly. She turned over and thrust her face into his chest. She cried so hard, not hearing that he was crying too. The crying stopped after a few hours, leaving them both soaked. 


	38. Chapter 38

She woke the next morning, her head throbbing, and her face muggy and feeling awful. She sat up and swung her feet onto the ground. She glanced over her shoulder and saw she was alone, again. Maybe last night's antics had pushed him over the edge and he was gone. She got up and wandered to the bathroom, washing her face. She pulled at her hair back and picked at her skin. She _looked_ as bad as she felt. She sighed and walked down to the kitchen. If he wasn't there, then he was gone. She didn't know yet how she felt about that. Yet. She stopped just before the door, and took a deep breath. She needed some alone time, but she also needed to have him close to her. To feel his heartbeat, steady and rhythmic against hers. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. If he was gone, she would die. She took another breath and peeked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. She looked across the hall to the sitting room and walked over to check there. He wasn't there either.  
"Jake!" she called.  
No answer. She sat down on the ground in the entrance hall. He was gone. She began to breathe fast, and her heart was beating faster, making her breath faster, making her heart beat faster. She heard the throbbing in her ears and the room began to spin. She was hyperventilating, and she knew it, but she didn't want to stop herself. She _wanted_ to die now. She wanted to lie down and die. Maybe someone would come looking for her. Maybe Jacob would come back for his things and find her dead here in this spot. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and laid down holding it in front her face. She loved him, she loved him, and she loved him so much, that if he was happy with a vampire, then she would die to make him happy. She felt that dark hole swallow her again, then her phone rang. It stopped her hyperventilating. She looked at it, reaching for it on the table next to her.  
"Hello." She said, hopeful.  
"Reese, how's it going?" a woman said.  
"Amber, what… is something wrong?" she asked.  
"Does something have to be wrong to call my darling sister?" Amber spread the honey just a little too thick.  
Cerise sighed. She didn't really feel like indulging her little sister today.  
"What do you want?' she asked.  
Amber picked in her voice something was wrong.  
"Reese, what's wrong?" Amber asked.  
"Just… housework. What do you want, I'm really busy," she said, 'busy dying, now's not a good time.' She thought to herself.  
"I got your email, I want to meet this Jacob, see if he's good enough for my sissa." She said.  
"Great, so you're coming to visit. When?" Cerise asked.  
"I'm on the plane right now, we land at seven tomorrow. Pick me up?" Amber asked. Cerise sat up, looking ahead of her.  
"How long are you staying?" Cerise asked.  
Amber laughed.  
"Two weeks." She laughed back.  
"_Two weeks_ but that means," Cerise said, thinking of the date of her turning, 1 week from now.  
Amber was going to be here. Here in Forks, not leaving her alone for two seconds, let alone five days, a week, maybe longer.  
"Shopping!" Amber shouted on the other end.  
"Amber, you can't, not now, I mean, you don't," she stopped. 'See me turn into a werewolf' sounded like the wrong thing to say now.  
"Sleep there by you, yes I can, you have _three_ spare rooms." Amber said.  
Cerise sighed. She would just have to explain it to Amber. Maybe she didn't have to. It was probably not even going to happen now any way.  
"Okay, I'll be there." Cerise sighed.  
"Great, see you soon. Love you." Amber said.  
"Love you too." Cerise said, hanging up.  
She looked up and saw Jacob standing outside, in his wolf form. She sighed and got up. He was probably going to growl at her again. She walked to the door and opened it. He looked at her and began to howl.  
"Shh, stop it, someone might shoot you." She said, walking up to him.  
He stopped and looked at her. Then began again.  
"I suppose you don't care. You and your freaky healing, thing." She shouted over his howling.  
He didn't stop. From behind her house came the rest of the pack. All ten of them were here. And from her right side came the Cullen's. They shimmered in the morning sun like their skin was encrusted with diamonds. Suddenly she felt like she was in the middle of an epic battle. Werewolves vs. vampires. The immortal rivalry. She backed away and Jacob stopped howling. He walked up to her and gently took her hand in his mouth, leading her over to the Cullen's. Renesmee was there too. She looked like she had been crying. Bella and Edward holding her hands. Jacob stopped in front of her, letting go of Cerise's hand.  
"Cerise." Renesmee said, looking at her.  
"I'm really sorry." She said.  
She looked sad, remorseful.  
"Um, I don't get what's happening?" she said.  
"I'm apologizing." Renesmee said, holding out her hand.  
Cerise shook it and let go quickly. They stared at each other for a while before Renesmee spoke again.  
"I didn't mean to put your…marriage… in trouble." She said.  
She looked at Jacob and smiled.  
"I'm glad Jake found someone like him. We were too different." She looked back at Cerise.  
"I'm glad he found you." She said, before hugging her.  
Cerise frowned at Bella and Edward. They obviously had spoken to her. She broke away, looking at her father.  
"Okay, time to go." He said, grabbing her suddenly and they disappeared, leaving Bella to say goodbye.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday. She's still very young. She doesn't understand love. Imprinting is stronger than love, how would she understand that?" Bella smiled.  
Cerise smiled back.  
"What was that about?" Cerise asked, pointing at the place where Edward and Renesmee disappeared.  
"She likes vanilla. You smell like vanilla, she wanted to bite you." Bella explained.  
Cerise flinched. She had almost just been vamp food.  
"It's okay, that's what we taught her to do when she gets thirsty. Bye, Cerise. See you soon." She said, before flittering away too fast for the eye to see.  
She turned to Jacob, who was back in his human form. He walked up to her and took both her hand in his. He played with them, watching, looking at them, not at her.  
"I know I'm different, freaky, to you." He said, pulling his face up at freaky.  
"But when you imprint, you don't control on whom, it's like earth being hit by an asteroid. There's no way to avoid it, no way to stop it." He looked at her.  
"Last night, for the first time since I imprinted on you, our hearts were not beating in the same rhythm. You have no idea how that hurt me." He said.  
"Why are they here?" she asked, looking at the pack.  
"I want them to see me, pathetic, vulnerable, being told off. So they can see who really wear the pants in our relationship." He said, kneeling at her feet again.  
He reached around and pressed her to his head.  
"I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. Please forgive me." He whimpered.  
She heard a rough shudder through the pack.  
"Oh shut up!" she shouted at them.  
They all lay down, looking up at her ruefully. She turned her attention back at Jacob.  
"I want what _you_ want," he said, looking up at her.  
"I want _you_ to carry my children, I want _you_ to give me a family of my own, _my_ blood." He said, getting up.  
"I want to spend the rest of my existence with _you_, running at my right flank. _My_ mate. _My_ alpha female." He said.  
She smiled as he used the terms of a pack. He was so much like a wolf it wasn't funny. Loyal, truthful, loving.  
"You had me at sorry." She smiled, reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
The pack stood up and started howling. They howled for a few minutes, and then ran off into the woods. He picked her up and carried her into her house, up the stairs and into the room. He slammed the door behind him and set her down on the bed. He kissed her and she reached up, pulling him down onto her. He ripped her tank top over her head and she tore at his shorts.  
They lay in bed, listening to each other's heart beats. They were perfectly in sync again. He was drawing little patterns on her back and she was lying with her ear firmly pressed to his chest.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you." She said, looking up at him.  
He smiled at her and kissed her on top of her head.  
"I'm not surprised. For a second there, I forgot my own name." he smiled, resting his head on the headboard.  
She smiled and shook her head.  
"Anyway. Remember I told you I have a sister." She said, leading to the bigger story.  
"Yeah, Amber, right." He said, running his finger up her spine.  
He smiled when he felt the goose bumps on her neck.  
"Good, hey?' he asked, smiling at her.  
"Jake, wait, I have…to…think." She said, before her kissed her deeply again.  
She broke the kiss and held his lips against hers.  
"Can't you think when I kiss you?" he asked.  
She had to think for a few seconds.  
"No," she whispered.  
She smiled and pushed him away, while he laughed softly.  
"Well, Amber. She's, coming to visit. She wants to meet you." She said, looking at him.  
"Great, when's she coming?" he asked, continuing to draw shapes on her skin.  
"Tomorrow. She lands at 7. am." She said, looking for a reaction.  
He looked at her and frowned.  
"How long will she be staying?" he asked.  
She cringed when the thought of the conversation ran through her head.  
"Two weeks." She said, grimacing.  
He sat up and turned to her.  
"She'll be here for," he said, being cut off by her.  
"The turning, yeah." She said, sitting up.  
He got up and looked for his clothes.  
"We gotta stop her," he said, pulling on his pants.  
"She's already over the Atlantic by now." She said, turning to face him.  
He sighed and sat down on the bed.  
"You'll have to tell her." He said softly.  
She moved up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Yeah, I know." She said, resting her forehead on his back.  
"What if she thinks, I'm not good enough, for you?" he asked.  
She turned him around.  
"Tough. I love you, that's all that matters." She said, kissing him.  
He hugged her tightly to his chest. His heart rate was increasing.  
"I thought I was going to die this morning, when I woke up and you were gone. I thought," she broke off, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing her lips to his neck.  
She felt his heart beating against her lips.  
"I know." He said, kissing her cheek.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, at 7'o'colck, Cerise was at the airport in Port Angeles. She went alone, because Jacob had insisted that she ride alone, giving her time to talk to Amber, and the fact that he wanted to check in with the pack. Check that everything was okay. Amber's plane was half an hour late, so she waited. she saw a group going to go get their bags and she saw her sisters golden hair first. She stood up, hoping this wasn't going to be too hard. Amber didn't even know about vampires, let alone werewolves, all living in a 25 mile radius from her home. She smiled as she saw her sister walking through the gates.  
"Reese!" Amber shouted and ran to her.  
Cerise hugged her a bit too hard.  
"Can't, breath," Amber wheezed.  
"Sorry." Cerise broke the embrace.  
She had forgotten not everyone was a strong as Jacob, or a Cullen. They drove home, Amber babbling on about Africa, and the new game farm they had bought. When Cerise looked again, they were in the driveway. She shook her head and thought about where the miles had gone.  
"You okay, Reese, you haven't said anything the whole ride?" Amber asked, taking Cerise's hand.  
"Just, thinking." She said, getting out.  
Amber got out and Jake came out to help with the bags. He was wearing his faded blue jeans and a white button down shirt. She smiled at how good he looked. Amber stopped and stared at him, looking at Cerise and winking.  
"Amber, this is Jacob Black. My… husband." She stuttered husband.  
She hadn't told her family she had married him. Amber stared at Cerise. She would get it later on.  
"Hi Amber." Jake said, shaking her hand.  
"Wow, you're warm." Amber said.  
He smiled and took the bags from Amber's hands.  
"Normal for me." He said, kissing Cerise on the lips as she took his free hand.  
He walked off into the house and Amber pulled Cerise back.  
"Wow, he's really hot. How on earth," she asked Cerise, still blushing.  
He had only said five words to Amber.  
"I wonder that everyday I wake up next to him." She smiled, walking into the house. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and handed both of them a cup of coffee before he carried the bags up stairs into the first spare room.  
"You got _married_, when did this happen?" Amber asked.  
Cerise counted down the dates in her head.  
"A week now. Wow, it feels longer." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
Amber took a sip of hers and 'mmmed' at the great taste. Amber walked towards Cerise grabbing her arm and pulling her into the sitting room.  
"So, tell me. Is he good in bed?" Amber asked.  
Cerise blushed; her heart raced increase because she knew Jake could hear them. She imagined him smiling to himself up stairs.  
"Yeah." She smiled and blushed even more.  
"Obviously." Amber smiled at her sister.  
She held out her hand and looked at Cerise.  
"What?" Cerise asked.  
Amber sighed and grabbed her left hand.  
"I wanna see the ring," she stopped and saw no ring.  
"Amber, the Quileute tribe don't give rings, they give, bracelets." She rolled up her sleeve to show Amber her wedding bracelet.  
"He made it himself. He's really good." She said, as Amber rolled the little white wolf in her hand.  
"He made this, wow." Amber said.  
"He's got skills." She said, sitting down, looking around the room.  
"You have no idea." Cerise mumbled, she heard Jacob laughing quietly upstairs.  
Cerise sat down next to Amber and sighed. Amber turned to Cerise.  
"So let's hear it." Amber said.  
Cerise laughed, looking at the coffee in her cup.  
"Am I that predictable?" she asked.  
Amber laughed and took her sister's hand.  
"I have known you for 20 years." Amber said, suddenly turning serious.  
Jake appeared in front of the door way. He leaned against the door way. He was wearing his cut off jeans again. Cerise knew he was going to go run around a bit to give them some time.  
"Can I go surfing with my brothers?" Jake asked Cerise.  
She knew he was talking about his wolf brothers. She also knew he didn't surf.  
"Yeah, sure. See you at the beach just now?" She asked as he walked into the room, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Sure thing." He said, waving goodbye.  
She heard the car start, but she knew he wasn't going far. Maybe to Billy's house.  
"Is it him, cause you guys seem great together." Amber said.  
Cerise sighed. How was she going to tell Amber who he was, what he was? What his _brothers_ were?  
"Amber, it is about Jake. He's not exactly, who I think you would like me to be with." She said, looking at Amber.  
Amber gasped and folded her legs under her.  
"He's an axe murder?" Amber asked.  
Cerise frowned. She wasn't scared. She was intrigued, maybe even a little excited.  
"No," she laughed.  
Amber frowned.  
"He's a farmer?" Amber suggested.  
Cerise looked at her.  
"Garden boy?" Amber asked.  
"No, it's not his job. It's in his… blood." She said blood slowly.  
Amber got up and looked at Cerise.  
"He's got a disease?" Amber asked.  
"More like inherited gene." Cerise said.  
Amber sat down again.  
"What, twelve toes, a third nipple, no, not that." Amber said, remembering his chest.  
It was perfect.  
"Hey stop perving over my husband." Cerise shouted at her.  
"Sorry, he's just really hot." Amber said, blushing.  
"Amber, I think we need to go for a drive." Cerise said, chugging down the last of her coffee.  
It burned all the way down. Jake always made the coffee too hot. Amber did the same and they put the cups down, and went out to the car.  
"Where's Lightning?" Amber asked.  
Cerise forgot to tell her.  
"We released him a while ago. He's with the herd now." She said, getting into the car.  
Amber got in and Cerise started the car.

They drove down to La Push beach. Cerise explained the area as they drove, avoiding the real serious conversation for later. She stopped in the parking lot. The sea was calm today, like a mirror. Cerise saw something move in the woods next to the car. The pack was here, just like they had discussed. She turned the engine off and turned to Amber. There was no easy way to say it, so she just blurted it out.  
"You know about the age old rivalry between werewolves and vampire?' Cerise asked.  
Amber perked up. Something she knew about.  
"Yeah, they hate each other. Kill each other every chance they get. If they were real," Amber had railed off, she heard Jake greeting Cerise with a howl.  
"Well, I have some news." Cerise said.  
Amber turned to her hopeful self.  
"You found a vampire?" Amber asked.  
It was s subject they had discussed from kids. They would let the other one know if they discovered the legend was real. Cerise nodded.  
"A whole family, here, in Forks." Cerise said.  
Amber jumped up and down and clapped happily.  
"Can we go see them?' Amber asked.  
"You'll meet the Cullen's soon enough, but there's something else I have to tell you." Cerise said.  
She saw the wolves getting anxious. Not long now.  
"If vampires exist, then," Cerise said, staring off the train of thought.  
"Then so do werewolves. No way." Amber mumbled.  
"There's a pack that runs the wood here, keeping the Cullen's away from La Push." She said, looking at the woods.  
Jake knew to look for a nod from Cerise.  
"Here… you must be terrified." Amber said, taking Cerise's hand.  
She shook her head.  
"No, actually, I know them, they're pretty cool. You know one too." Cerise looked at Amber.  
_"How long it this going to take?"_ Jared asked Jake.  
They were all there; Seth was on his way down.  
_"As long as it takes. It's not easy explaining to your sister that you're married to a werewolf." _Jake said.  
They all sat patiently waiting for the sign.  
"But I've only met you and Jake." Amber said.  
"I'm not a werewolf." Cerise said, confirming the fact then.  
She looked into the woods, and nodded.  
_"Okay, gents, try not to scare her."_ Jake said.  
Seth ran up to the other and Jake looked at him.  
"_Where have you been_?" Jake asked him.  
_"Sorry, What I miss?"_ he asked, looking at Jake, not even looking at the car.  
_"Nothing yet. Let's go."_ He said, moving into the clearing.  
No one else was there that day luckily. Cerise saw the pack move into the clearing. Light dawned on Amber.  
"Jacob is a…werewolf?' Amber whispered.  
"Yep," she said, pointing to the pack.  
Amber looked to there left and saw the pack standing there, some walking out of the forest. All ten of them were there. It looked scary, or would it to Amber.  
"Those are the biggest damn wolves I've ever seen." Amber said, forgetting about the conversation they had just had.  
"Look at the big brown one, he's huge. His head is as big as the windscreen." Amber said, hearing Cerise's door open.  
She looked over and saw her sister get out.  
"Sissa, get back in, they'll kill you." Amber shouted.  
Cerise ignored her and walked to the wolves. She smiled at Jake, who smiled his toothy grin. Amber saw it as a snarl. She got out and ran after Cerise. Seth saw Amber and whimpered, dropping to his belly and hiding his head in his paws. Jake looked at him and smiled at Cerise. If she was right about what she was thinking, then Amber would know a lot more soon enough.  
"Cerise!" Amber shouted as she stood next to Jake.  
Amber stopped and looked at the ten car sized wolves in front of her.  
"Are you crazy?" Amber whispered to her.  
"Amber, this is Jake." Cerise said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Jacob shimmered and turned in front of Amber. He hurried and pulled his shorts on.  
"Hi." He said.  
Amber collapsed on the ground, and Seth got up and ran to her.  
"No Seth, stop. She doesn't know." He said.  
Seth stopped, looking at Amber and whimpered, the entire time Amber was staring at the huge brown eyes of this sandy coloured wolf. He moved back into the pack and sat down.  
"What's with him?" Cerise whispered to Jake, so low Amber wouldn't hear her.  
"He's imprinted on Amber." He said, low again.  
Cerise looked at Seth, then back at Amber. Seth was a good guy. Just right for Amber. She would love him very much, Cerise was sure. Seth looked at Cerise, then back at Amber, whimpering. He didn't want to see her in pain.  
"Amber, you okay?" Cerise asked, walking to Amber.  
She helped her up. Amber looked at the pack.  
'They're all, werewolves." Amber said, looking at Cerise.  
She nodded. Jacob looked at them; they turned and went back into the woods, coming out a few seconds later, human and dressed. Seth came out last. He looked at Amber with puppy dog eyes. Cerise laughed and thought about Jake looking at her when she wasn't looking like that.  
"Wow, they're hot." Amber said.  
Cerise looked at Jacob and laughed.  
"Hey why are you laughing?" Amber asked.  
Cerise looked at Seth and gestured to him to come closer. He looked at Jake and he nodded. He walked up to them, like a little puppy with his tail between his legs.  
"Amber, this is Seth Clearwater." Cerise smiled.  
He looked up at Amber and flashed a smile. Amber blushed and held out her hand. He reached in and shook it. Amber smiled and looked at Jake.  
"Okay, I can live with this." Amber smiled at them.  
They all laughed and came to greet her. There was a flurry of hands and handshakes for Seth after greeting Amber. The pack knew but Amber didn't. Cerise would have to explain that to her.  
"You wanna go for a walk, on the beach?" Seth asked Amber.  
"Ah, yeah, I suppose." She said.  
He reached out his hand and she looked at it. Cerise looked back as she took it. She smiled at Jake and they led the way down to the beach. Jake turned to the rest of the pack.  
"You guys can go home now. Take the night off." He said, as they turned and ran off into the wood.  
They howled and Amber leaned into Seth and he took her around her waist, pulling tight to him. Cerise explained to Amber everything she knew about them as Jake and Seth played in the water.  
"So, how does this imprinting this work?" Amber asked her.  
Cerise sighed.  
"Did you see how quickly Seth took to you? When you collapsed, he wanted to run to you." Cerise said.  
Seth stopped and smiled at them his grin looked awfully familiar. Cerise smiled at him.  
"Yeah, he didn't want to eat me?" Amber asked.  
"No," Cerise turned to Amber.  
She took her hand and looked her in the eye.  
"Amber, Seth likes, you." Cerise said.  
Amber looked at Seth, who looked at her, and was knocked down into the waves.  
"Me?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah." Cerise looked at them they were both wet and dripping.  
They came onto the beach and shook, spraying them with cold water. The girls hide behind their hands.  
"Resistance is pretty much, futile." Cerise added, looking at Seth.  
He was only 19. They disappeared into the woods and came out wrestling each other. Seth sat down next to Amber. She looked at him.  
"So, you have a crush on me." Amber said to him.  
He smiled and cocked his head to one side, running his hand through his wet spiky hair. Amber shuddered. He was quite good-looking.  
"Yeah, sorry." He smiled, at her.  
She took his hand and was amazed at warm it was. She smiled back at him.  
"That's okay. Seth." She said his name and he blushed.  
Jacob flopped down next to Cerise and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't care that he was sopping wet. She liked holding him her. He nudged her as Seth and Amber got up and walked away.  
"Wow, that soon." Cerise said, to Jacob.  
"If I could have had you so easily, I would have." He smiled, getting up and holding out his hand for her.  
She took it and he helped her up. They walked a distance behind Amber and Seth, watching them. Not surprisingly, their paces matched, they moved the same way, him compensating for her and like wise.  
"Just like ying and yang." Cerise smiled.  
Jake smiled and looked at her.  
"Look at our paces." He said.  
She looked down and she saw they were just like Amber and Seth, moving the same. They heard Amber scream and Jake flexed his hand, curling it into a claw, complete with nails. Amber was up on Seth's shoulders and he was carrying her into the water. His legs were wet up to mid-calf.

"So, are you going to ask me out, or must I ask you?" Amber asked.  
Seth rolled his eyes back and sighed.  
"I guess. Where you wanna go?" he asked.  
Amber looked at the sea. It was calm and serene.  
"Surprise me." She smiled.  
She felt him grip her waist, and pull her up onto his shoulders. She screamed and looked down at him.  
"The water's cold, I don't want you to get wet." He said, looking up at her.  
She ran her hand down his arm, feeling the muscles under his skin, strong and hard. She blushed and allowed him to carry her up to the car. Cerise smiled at Jake when they saw this.  
"Looks like we have a new member of the pack." Jake said.  
"Yeah, you be nice to Amber. She's made of gold." She said, walking up the steps to the car.  
Seth and Amber were waiting for them.  
"Hey, you still have some patrolling to do." Jake said to Seth.  
He looked at him and saluted, before running off into the woods.  
"Wow, is that some kind of freaky werewolf thing?" Amber asked Jake.  
He smiled back but Cerise answered.  
"Yeah, they have no choice but to listen to the alpha wolf. Jacob is him." she said, looking proudly at Jake.  
"See you later?" Cerise asked him.  
He lent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Sure thing, see you Amber." He said, running off into the woods where Seth had disappeared.  
"Come on, there's a few more things I need to tell you." Cerise said, getting into the car. Amber got in and sighed.  
"Wow, a whole pack of steaming hot werewolves. Do you think Seth likes me?" Amber asked, looking at Cerise.  
She started the car and reversed out the parking lot. 


	40. Chapter 40

After a little bit of deliberation, Cerise found the way to tell her sister of her plans.  
"I'm going to be joining Jake's pack in a week. He's going to turn me." Cerise said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
Amber looked at her in surprise.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"I love him," Cerise said simply.  
"He's not aging. I am. Our kids won't either. I'll die, and they will live on." She said, switching off the radio.  
"I want to be like him. With him as long as I can." Cerise looked at Amber.  
"How?" Amber asked after thinking of the myths and legends.  
"Biting me. Twice, three times if he hesitates." She said, cringing at the thought.  
He could very easily take off her whole arm.  
"Ouch." Amber said.  
She turned to Cerise.  
"Are you sure about this?" Amber asked.  
Cerise smiled and looked at her.  
"I've never been so sure about anything. I'll give my last breath so save him." she said, looking at that road again.  
"I'm glad you love him so much." Amber said.  
"I wanna be there, when it happens." She added.  
"Okay… you'll love Seth the same way." Cerise smiled at her.  
"He's way too young for me." Amber said.  
"Only by one year." Cerise said.  
"Besides, he looks older. It's another weird werewolf thing." Cerise smiled.  
"That reminds me, do you know what Seth has thought of you?" Cerise asked.  
"No."  
"Well, there's this thing, called imprinting. Jake has imprinted on me and Seth on you." Cerise said.  
"So?" Amber asked.  
"So, there's pretty much no way around it. You're his soul mate. He'll follow you around till you give in. Sorry." Cerise said, smiling at Amber.  
Amber stared at Cerise then out the window.  
"We'll see." Amber said.  
Cerise sighed. Amber had a tough time ahead of her trying to keep him at a distance. Cerise knew the level of love and devotion was truly tempting.

Over the next week, Amber, Cerise, Jake and occasionally, Seth, went out to explore their surroundings, well the girls anyway. Jake and Seth knew this place in their sleep. They went hiking in the woods. When they got tired, the boys phased and carried them home. Amber had never been that fast before, and Jake smiled and Cerise caught the smile. Jake was fast, but Seth was clearly showing off, trying his very hardest to out run him. Jake fell back and let them run ahead. Amber screamed with excitement when they ran away from Cerise and Jake.  
"Hey, let's give them some time alone." Cerise said.  
Jake slowed down and stopped gently. She got off and he phased back to his human form. They walked hand in hand through the forest. Jake smiling every now and then. He could obviously hear them up ahead. Suddenly, he jerked his head to the north, looking intently into the dark woods.  
"What is it?" Cerise whispered.  
"Vampires." He said, pushing her behind him.  
His muscles tensed and looked menacing under his gorgeous skin. She put her hands on his shoulder blades. She felt the soft fur erupting from his under skin. There was a rustling of leaves to the left, but he didn't take his eyes off the spot in the woods he looked at first. The cold wind whipped around them. A few dark figures came closer to them.  
"Amber," Cerise whispered.  
"They're far away enough." Jake said roughly.  
She knew he wasn't being mean, but he really was at the point of phasing. The light caught on of them and Jake sighed, and straightened up.  
"I was this close to tearing you to shreds." He said, holding out his hand to shake Edward's.  
"I'd like to see you try, Jake. Hey Cerise." He said, looking at her as Bella joined him.  
"Hi, hunting I suppose?" Cerise said.  
"Yeah, got a little thirsty last night. Haven't found anything yet, it's strange." Bella said, looking around.  
"It's the other vampires, the animals are running over the mountain to get away." Jake said.  
Edward and Jake looked at each other, like they were having a secret conversation.  
"I smelt someone else with you?" Bella asked Cerise.  
"My sister's visiting. She'll be at the turning." Cerise said.  
Bella smiled and looked in their direction.  
"They're having a good time." She said, looking towards the river.  
"Swimming." She added.  
She closed her eyes and sniffed the wind.  
"Orange blossoms." Bella added.  
"Seth's imprinted on Amber." Jake added.  
His conversation with Edward was over. Bella looked at Jake and then at Edward.  
"We have to go congratulate him." She said.  
Edward nodded and took her hand.  
"Mind if we join you?" Edward asked.  
"No, we're just hanging back, giving the young ones some time alone." Jake said, taking Cerise's hand.  
They walked over to the river, talking about things. The vampire women would come over to their home and help get things ready for the turning, and the boys would get the chains ready. Cerise was thinking about her own things. She heard chains, but didn't think of them in context. She smiled at the three of them as they reached the river. Seth was already looking in their direction. He was human again. Bella and Edward leapt over the water, being watched carefully by Amber. Her mouth hung open watching them. Jake phased and jumped over with Cerise. For a second there, Cerise felt like she really was flying. They landed and Jake walked off into the woods to phase.  
"Amber, this is Bella and Edward Cullen." Cerise said.  
Amber looked at Cerise then at the vampires.  
"Vampires." She shouted gleefully.  
Edward smiled and looked at Bella.  
"She thinks we're really cool." Edward said to Bella.  
"But we are." Bella smiled.  
It blinded anyone who hadn't seen it before. Amber wondered to herself how he did that when Cerise answered the unspoken question.  
"He can read minds. It's his vampire power." Cerise said, looking back at Jake walking out the woods.  
Jake took her hand and watched as Amber as she watched the Cullen's. Cerise felt embarrassed. Amber was looking at them like they were zoo exhibits.  
"Bella, I never asked you, what is your power?" Cerise asked.  
"Oh, let me." Seth said.  
Bella looked at him and smiled.  
"Bella can block anyone's mind to mental attacks. Very useful." He added.  
Bella nodded and looked at Cerise.  
"Wow, that's seriously cool." Amber said.  
"Thank you, Amber." Bella said.  
"I meant to ask you another thing." Cerise said, looking at Jake.  
They started to walk back to the house.  
"When we went riding a few weeks ago, we came upon your house, it was all dilapidated. What happened?" Cerise asked.  
"We went for a hunting trip up north. We were away for a while." Edward said.  
After talking about odds and ends, they reached the Cullen's house. The Cullen's invited everyone in, but it was getting late.  
"We better go. We still have to make supper." Cerise said to Jake.  
He nodded and they waved goodbye. The boys phased and took the girls home. Seth greeted Amber goodbye and ran off home. No doubt that Leah would let Amber have it tomorrow.  
"Tomorrow." Cerise thought.  
The turning was tomorrow. Jake sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. She lent on his chest, hugging him. He kissed her gently on her head.  
"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Not really." She said, sighing.  
He lifted her head up and looked at her.  
"We can always postpone." He said.  
She smiled at him and put her head back on his chest.  
"Not a chance." She smiled.  
"You know nothing will be secret from them, and that I'll have complete control over you." He said.  
She smiled again and kissed his chest over his heart.  
"You already do." She whispered.  
"No I mean, if I want something, you can't say no. Your body won't let you." He added. She looked at him and stood up, and sat on his lap, straddling his hips.  
"I don't have control over my body anyway when you're around anyway." She smiled kissing his hot lips.  
Amber cleared her throat in the doorway.  
"Supper anyone?" Amber asked.  
"Or have you already eaten?" Amber winked.  
Cerise smiled at Jake. Soon, it would be all over. She got up and they went to the kitchen to get food.


	41. Chapter 41

Early the next morning, Cerise woke up with Jake looking at her with hungry eyes. He had refused to make love to her the night before, because he said she needed her strength for today.  
"You have to go" he whispered to her.  
She turned to him and kissed him.  
"Why?" she asked, wrapping herself in his arms.  
"I need to get the house ready, and the vampires are on their way." He said, looking out the window.  
"Axe that, they're here." He said, getting up.  
She heard a knock on the door and he ran down to get it. She got up and got dressed. She brushed her hair as Bella walked into her room, followed by Rosalie.  
"Ready?" Bella asked.  
"Yeah, I suppose." She said, putting her brush down.  
Rosalie looked around the room.  
"Nice room." She said, touching the satin duvet cover.  
"Thanks. I like opulence." Cerise said, walking past her out into the hall.  
Amber was still asleep. She woke her up and Amber got dressed. They were going to go to La Push and walk on the beach a little. They would then come back, when everything was ready. Amber walked down the stairs, seeing Rosalie, Esmé and Alice for the first time.  
"Amber this is Alice, Esmé, and Rosalie." She introduced them.  
They were waltzed out the door before Amber could embarrass Cerise again. Jake kissed her goodbye before shoving her out the door with her car keys. They drove down to the diner in forks, and got some breakfast. When they were done they went to La Push Cerise told Amber about the things Jake did to catch her.  
"He's so romantic." Amber said.  
"Yeah, that night at the beach was really special." Cerise blushed.  
They were sitting on the pebble beach, watching the waves roll them around.  
"Amber, the Cullen's are coming to watch tonight." Cerise said, looking at the ground.  
"So?" Amber asked.  
"They're pretty cool. Rosalie's pretty." Amber said.  
"Wait till you see the guys. They're really hot." Cerise smiled.  
"If things, go wrong, if I," she stopped.  
"Lose control. Get out of there. They'll have to," she stopped again.  
Amber put her hand on Cerise's. Cerise looked at her.  
"I'll stay. Till the end. No matter which end it is." She smiled.  
"Amber, I don't want to kill you. That's one of the reasons they'll be there. The pack won't stop me, Jake won't let them, the Cullen's however," Cerise stopped.  
"They'll kill me if they have to." She said, looking at the ground.  
"Some friends hey," Amber said.  
"Isn't weird how close Seth and I are becoming?" Amber asked trying to change the subject.  
"No not really. Jake said that if he could have had me so soon, he would have. It's kinda sweet. But the best part's still coming." Cerise looked at her and smiled, wanting to finish their last conversation.  
"I haven't asked them yet, but I'll ask Bella. She'll understand." Cerise said.  
Amber looked out over the ocean and Cerise joined her. If things went wrong, which they could very easily do, this would be the last day they had. Cerise reached over and took Amber's hand.  
"It'll be okay." Amber said to Cerise.  
A few minutes silence passed and then Cerise heard footsteps in the woods behind them. Soft, werewolf footsteps.  
"How's my girl?" Seth asked Amber.  
"Good, thanks." Amber smiled and got up and hugged him.  
Cerise stayed down and just stared out over the water.  
"Hey," Seth said, sitting down next to her.  
She smiled weakly at him, then looked away.  
"It'll be okay. Jake won't hurt you." He said.  
"But what if it works and _I_ hurt _you_ guys. I'll want to die then." She said, not looking at him.  
"We can heal easily enough; just don't hurt Amber, then Carlisle will have to turn her into a vampire." Seth said.  
Amber smiled at Cerise. That's exactly what she wanted. Cerise smiled and realised she would soon be taking the same path.  
"Seth, if it goes wrong, get Amber out of there." Cerise whispered to Seth under her breath.  
Almost no sound left her lips, she knew he could hear, but not Amber.  
"Will do, first lady." He smiled at her.  
She smiled at him. He was so bubbly and happy all the time. He was very loyal, perfect for Amber. Amber and Seth played on the beach. Cerise smiled when she saw that this relationship was going to yield some very playful werewolves.  
"Hey," Cerise heard Bella say.  
She walked out from behind her. The same place Seth had.  
"Jake sent me. He says the house isn't finished yet, you have to go to his house." She said, sitting next to Cerise.  
"Bella, I want to ask you something." Cerise said, tuning to face her.  
She was so pretty. Bella looked at her, waiting for the rest of the conversation.  
"If I lose control this evening, get your family to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone." She finished softly, so Amber wouldn't hear.  
"You won't have to ask Emmet twice, but he does like the way you smell, maybe you'll have to ask him twice." Bella said to her.  
"Just get them to do it. Jake won't let the pack do it. I know it." Cerise said.  
Bella took Cerise's hand in hers. She was so cold and hard. Like marble.  
"I'll try. But Esmé might not let us. She likes you. Jake is like family to us, so is Seth." Bella said, looking at Seth and Amber.  
"They do belong together." Bella said, looking at Seth's face.  
He was in seventh heaven.  
"Just promise me you'll try, and when Jake tries to stop it, stop him." Cerise asked.  
Bella looked at Cerise and smiled.  
"I promise." She said.  
They looked at each other, understanding dawning in each others hearts. She sat with them until Cerise left to take Amber to introduce her to Billy.  
Billy and Amber got along famously. Cerise was sort of out of the conversation. Had she just signed her death warrant with Bella, or would Carlisle be able to save her. Seth was in the kitchen, rummaging around for some food. The phone rang and Billy reached over to get it. He nodded and put it down.  
"It's ready. He'll be here now." Billy said.  
Five minutes later, Jake walked into the door. Wolf express Cerise guessed.  
"We're ready." He said, taking her hand.  
Seth took Amber's hand, wiping chips away with his other hand from mouth.  
"See you at the clearing?" He asked, leading Amber out the door.  
Jake nodded and greeted his dad. Edward would pick him up later.  
"See you dad," Jake said, walking out the door pulling Cerise along with him.  
Cerise was shaking so bad, that Jake had to drive her car home. The trip seemed days long, silent and uncomfortable.  
"Will it hurt?" she asked him softly.  
"I don't know, it's a first." He said, not looking at her.  
She swore she saw a little tear run down his cheek. The hill rose up under them and soon Cerise was getting out of her car. The whole pack and the Cullen's were there, waiting. She wondered if this is where it was going to happen.  
"This is just a stop before we go down to the clearing." Edward said.  
Cerise walked past them into her house. All the breakable things had been pack away. All the photos, sculptures, even the floor was covered with linoleum.  
"I know how much you like the floor." Jacob said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She looked around her home; it was like she never existed. It was cold and hotel-like. She felt a kick in her gut, a hollow feeling of regret, or was it anticipation. She wasn't sure. She felt like he knees were going to give way, but Jake held her up.  
"The council is already here." Jake said.  
She turned and nodded at him. With that, the Cullen's all got into their cars and drove off. The pack ran off into the woods. Cerise stared at Jake. This was it. This was real. She was going to be a werewolf, or dead, in the next half hour. He helped her to the Rabbit and put her down on the seat next to him. He got in and started it. They drove off. She was still feeling the hollow feeling in her stomach.


	42. Chapter 42

"If it goes wrong, I've made arrangements." Jake said softly.  
"Me too, what's yours?" she asked.  
She felt some colour wash back into her face.  
"Edward and I have this pact, if it goes wrong and you die, he'll kill me." He said, detaching himself from the statement.  
"What's yours?" he asked, looking at her.  
He looked pained, worried, happy, tired, all in one look. Cerise wondered what that was called.  
"If I lose control, the Cullen's are to kill me, and stop you from stopping them. Seth has to get Amber out of the clearing." She said.  
He choked and looked at her.  
"I don't want to hurt you." She said.  
"Werewolves heal quickly, and vampires are good fighters, it won't be necessary." He smiled.  
"Oh," she said as the reached the clearing.  
She felt the hollow kick again. She felt the blood drain away from her face and it felt like her legs had lost feeling. In the centre of the clearing was a lot of chains laying ready for her. There were four tents there too. Everyone was there. Cerise got out and stumbled. Jake caught her and lifted her off the ground. He carried her off to the group. The pack was in their wolf form, standing a bit away from the Cullen's. Cerise guessed it was the smell, nothing else. Edward nodded at her in agreement. The pack had brought all the imprintees with them. She supposed they were curious to see what would happen. Only Claire wasn't there. She was a bit too young. Cerise felt Amber's hand slip into hers. Cerise gripped it tightly. She thought Jake was shaking next to her, sending ripples through her body, but she was the one shaking. Esmé came to her and took her by the shoulders. She led her to the tent and gestured her to go in. She heard Jake talking and then come over. He was talking so fast she didn't hear it. He came in and looked at her. She must have looked terrified.  
"Get undressed, and put the blanket around yourself." He said, handing her a blanket.  
"Naked, with everyone out there." She asked, looking past him.  
He smiled wearily.  
"Or if you don't like your clothes," he said jokingly.  
"I do." She said, taking off her top.  
He watched as she undressed and wrapped the warm blanket around her. He walked her out into the clearing, handing her over to Emmet.  
"Careful with her. She's only human." Jake said, as Emmet walked off with her to the ring of chains.  
She followed the chains and saw that they were chained to trees on the forest edge. She expected it would hold her down, but obviously they didn't, because there were 8, two for every one of her limbs. Emmet made her stand in the centre as he chained her up. He smiled at her every now and then.  
"What's Rosalie's face like?" he asked, not looking at her.  
She looked at Rosalie. She was standing folded arms between Jasper and Edward.  
"Kind of, jealous, I suppose." She said.  
Her voice was soft, not because she was scared, or cold, but because if she spoke to loudly, she would cry.  
"Ah, she's been begging me the chain her up for centuries." He laughed and turned to wave at her.  
She turned her head away from him and he stood up, finished with the last cuff. It was freezing cold. Her teeth chattered softly in her mouth. They had to choose the one day it was closest to freezing in Forks for this. Jacob walked up behind Emmet and put his hand on his shoulder. Emmet turned to face him.  
"Thanks, Emmet." Jacob said, looking at him.  
"No problem. I just hope she smells better than you." He said, punching Jake on the arm playfully.  
Jake smiled and Emmet walked away.  
"I'll only bite once. If it doesn't work, then that's it." He said, taking her shivering hand.  
"Twice, please, we have to get the best chance." She said, hugging him.  
He was so warm now that she was freezing. She saw Carlisle looking in Jake's medical books, and filling a syringe with clear liquid.  
"I assume everyone's staying here tonight?" she asked him.  
"In case I need them. _We_ need them." He said.  
She smiled at him and he lifted her face to meet his.  
"Be strong." He said.  
As soon as Jake kissed her on the lips and disappeared into the tent, the others came forward. All wishing her good luck. She knew it would hurt, the way everyone in the pack was going on. Seth tried to put on a smile, but Cerise saw through it. He hugged her and she whispered in his ear.  
"Remember what to do." She said.  
"I hope I'll get to forget." He said, letting go of her to let Amber hug her.  
"Why do they have to chain you?" Amber asked.  
"To keep _us_ safe." Seth said.  
Amber sighed and hugged Cerise. Everyone was done, and assumed their position around her. Pack member, vampire, pack member, vampire, all around her. Amber stood next to Seth, holding his hand. The council members, including Billy were behind them, being protected. Carlisle walked up to her and touched her shoulder.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.  
"If you run, I'll sedate you. You'll go right to sleep. They'll track you, until you fall asleep. They won't hurt you." He smiled and walked to his spot next to Esmé.  
Cerise looked to the tent Jacob had gone into and saw the door flap in the wind. She saw him come out. His shaggy brown fur catching a few gusts. He looked at her and stood still, probably wondering if he should just run. A rush of adrenaline shot through her veins. She felt a little warmer. He walked closer to her, his ears laid flat against his scull, not in attack mode, but submission mode. He stepped into the circle of people and looked at Carlisle.  
"Two, good bites. Anymore may kill her." He said to Jake.  
He nodded and looked at her. He walked closer. Cerise felt her legs give way under her. She flopped down onto the blanket and watched the huge werewolf stalk her.


	43. Chapter 43

"It's Jake, its Jacob." She had to think to herself to remind not to scream.  
He came up to her, the air around him warm and comforting. He looked her in her eyes, and she looked into his. He was worried, scared, all the things you would expect. She sighed and took her right arm out the blanket. She held it up to him. She saw his lips pull back over his teeth, forcing his mouth into a horrifying snarl, the one she always feared. She looked away and waited for the pain. She felt him wrap his mouth gently around the top of her arm, the razor sharp edges just hovering above her skin. She felt his warm breathing on her arm. It raised goose bumps on her arm.  
"One…" she began to count.  
"Two…three." She whispered.  
She felt the sharp fangs penetrate her skin, down to the bone. She screamed and he jumped back, letting go and looking at her. She looked at her arm. He had bitten her with every tooth he had. She felt dizzy again. Her eyes rolled in her head and she fell down onto the blanket. Seth stopped Amber as she ran to Cerise. Cerise felt a sudden rage of fire burn through her body. Through every surface, vein and artery. It felt like her heart was expanding. She breathed hard, trying to extinguish the flames in her body. It burned in and around her. She thought that for a second that someone had set fire to the blanket. Probably Rosalie or Leah. Everyone watched in silence as she writhed and screamed. Jacob lay down, putting his head between his paws. Bella walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Sorry." She said to him.  
He looked away, not wanting to see this. Cerise felt her skin ripping under some sort of pressure. Her skin was ripping away from her body, peeling back from the heat. This was it. She was dying. Of all the things she could have died from, being hit by a bus, killed by vampires, everything. She was dying from a bite from her werewolf husband.  
She felt sudden relief. Like someone had turned it off at the switch. She listened carefully. She heard several hearts beating, and a distinct smell filled the air. Some sweet, some normal, some stinking. She wrinkled up her nose and felt her lips roll over sharp teeth. She opened her eyes and saw Jake. Every strand of fur, ever speckle in his eyes as he looked at her. It was like a blind person getting a cornea transplant. She saw everything with new eyes. Everything was so clear, vivid, and peaceful here in the clearing. She called to Jake. She heard an ear piercing howl fill the silence in the air. It hurt her ears and she winced and covered her face. Her hands were soft, fluffy, and hot. She looked at them, seeing paws. She looked at Jacob and he spoke to her.  
_"Cerise, can you hear me?"_ he asked, or thought rather.  
_"Yes."_ She mumbled.  
_"It worked?"_ she asked.  
He got up and moved closer to her.  
_"Yeah."_ he smiled his toothy grin.  
She buried her face in her paws. Paws… she thought again. She was a werewolf. One of the planets most feared mythological monsters. She jumped up suddenly, straining and pulling against the chains. They were strong. She began to chew them.  
_"What are you doing?"_ Jake shouted at her  
_"Gotta…get…away!"_ she thought back.  
She heard the trees pulling out the soil. It was almost over. She felt something sharp go into her thigh. She looked back and saw Emmet there, with the syringe pushed into her. The syringe was empty. He pulled it out and stepped back. She snarled at him, lunging at him and strained against the chains. She felt the drugs beginning to work. Her muscles felt limp, and her legs gave way under her. She collapsed, breathing hard.  
_"Gotta…get…away!" _she thought groggily.  
_"Gotta… get…,"_ she trailed off and was consumed by blackness.  
A few seconds of stillness ensued.  
"Is she out, Jake?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes," Edward read Jake's mind and answered.  
As they watched, she transformed back into her human form. She lay motionless on the blanket. Jake went to her and Emmet unchained her, putting her on his back. He carried her to their tent. He laid her on the bed, transforming back. He lay next to her. Her skin felt like his. He watched as her scars on her hips disappeared. Her hair became thick and strong. He felt her muscles harden and her legs lengthen. She was assuming her true form. Her werewolf form. 


	44. Chapter 44

She replayed the situation in her dreams over and over again. What if she had broken free of the heavy metal chains? What if she had gotten hold of Emmet? He was cool; she didn't want to hurt him. Would she have stopped at Emmet, or would she have moved onto the Renesmee. She _so_ wanted to rip her to shreds. She saw Jacob's face as he bit her, already regretting it. What if this was the wrong move, what if, after all this, she still wasn't what he truly wanted. She wanted to wake up, to talk to him, but she was so tired. She couldn't force herself to wake up. The thoughts faded and new ones replaced them. What colour was she? How big was she? How fast was she? She drifted off and caught some much needed sleep.

Her lids didn't feel nearly as heavy as they did a little while ago. She fluttered them and slowly opened them. She felt arms wrapped around her, holding her, a bit too tightly. It wasn't Jacob's scorching hot touch, but a normal touch, like Amber's or her family. She turned over and saw it was Jacob. She felt frozen for a second. Anchored, but floating. It was the strangest feeling. Nothing else mattered but him. She ran through the explanations in her head as fast as she could. Jacob looked so serene, calm, and handsome like this. His slow, steady breathing, like the beating of his heart comforted her. She thought that if she wasn't feeling his scorching hot skin, then it had worked. It must have worked. She must be just as hot as he was. She looked around and saw they were in the tent again. She was very curious to see what being a werewolf had done to her body. Did she look the same, better, or worst? She slowly and quietly got up and got dressed, seeing her flat stomach, lean thighs and strong legs and arms. She smiled and walked out the tent, going to look at her face in the car mirror. The fire that they must have built last night was rumbling quietly to itself. She heard the Cullen's talking in their tent, quietly. She guessed that they knew how sensitive the wolves, her, hearing was. She looked around and saw how different the clearing looked. Bright, warm, small. She was sure it was much bigger yesterday. She shrugged and walked quietly over to the car. She was surprised that she didn't hear her footsteps.  
She reached up and touched her skin. It looked like she had aged overnight. She looked older, felt taller and stronger. She looked down and saw that she definitely higher off the ground now. She heard someone behind her and turned to see. She saw a grey wolf standing in the shadows, just inside the tree line. She watched as it phased into Leah. She put on her shorts and top and walked over to her.  
"Congrats, looks like you're still breathing. So, what do you think?" she asked.  
"Well, I look different." Cerise said, looking at herself again.  
"I look kinda older, what do you think?" she asked, looking back at her.  
"Yeah, it's a perk. Jake will explain everything, I'm sure." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
It was surprising how much she looked like a man now. Cerise frowned and looked at Leah.  
"What?" Leah asked, shrugging, not unfolding her arms.  
"What colour am I?" she asked.  
Leah looked at her and shifted her weight. Cerise guessed out of habit, not because it was necessary.  
"White, with a splash of gold on your face." She said, gesturing down her face to show Cerise where it was.  
"Am, I pretty?" Cerise asked.  
Leah sniggered and looked towards she woods.  
"Yeah, I guess for a wolf." She said, walking towards the tree line.  
"So, how about that race?" she asked, looking back at her.  
"No, I don't think so, Jake could wake up," Cerise said, looking back at the tent.  
"Ah, come on, one little race. We'll be back in ten minutes." Leah said, looking into the woods.  
"Or are you chicken?" she said, smiling evilly back at Cerise.  
"I'm as chicken as you are." Cerise said, walking up to Leah's side.  
They looked into the woods.  
"Help me." Cerise said.  
She knew, as Jacob's wife, Leah had to listen to her. Leah sighed and turned to her.  
"Look, you feel the heat, here," Leah touched her abdomen.  
"It feels kinda like a ball of flame." She said, touching her own abdomen.  
"Let the ball work its way out. Let it consume you." She explained.  
Cerise felt the ball, but didn't know how to get it out.  
"Show me." She asked.  
Leah sighed again and took off her top and shorts. She shivered and as she fell forward, she landed on four feet. She shook her head towards Cerise as if to say, 'now you try'. Cerise got undressed and looked at her new body in the light. It was firm, lean, strong looking. All the lose skin was tight and all the flabby parts were gone. She smiled and nodded back at Leah and felt for the ball. She held her hand over her abdomen and tried. She closed her eyes and tried to force the ball out. She felt her hands become heavy and they fell to her sides. She opened her eyes and saw the white paws. She smiled at Leah, and she shook her head again.  
"Go on, more." She must have said.  
Cerise nodded and did the same thing again. She felt the heat shiver through her body and her skin ripping. She fell forward, onto paws. She looked at Leah.  
_"Easy, hey."_ Leah said, turning and walking into the woods.  
Cerise took one, unsure step. Leah looked back at her.  
_"It's just like being human, just double time."_ She explained.  
Cerise took another step and walked up behind Leah. Cerise was a little taller than her. She wondered how different she looked compared to the boys, and Leah. Leah walked off into the woods. Cerise stopped and looked back at the tent. She heard Jake's heart inside his chest.  
_"Coming?"_ Leah asked.  
_"Yeah."_ Cerise thought back.  
She walked off after her, in silence. It felt strange to be walking behind a wolf who wasn't Jake. Leah stopped suddenly and so did Cerise.  
_"Come stand next to me."_ Leah thought.  
Cerise stepped up next to her.  
_"On three." _Leah thought, crouching down.  
Her nails dug into the damp earth._  
"One…two…three!"_ Leah thought, pulling away from Cerise.  
Cerise felt an urge to chase after her. Her claws dug deep into the ground and she shot forward after Leah. She dodged trees and bushes, cutting a path through the woods. She opted to move away from Leah a bit, so she couldn't see her. She veered off to the left, running alongside Leah some twenty meters away. She kept pace with Leah comfortably. She wondered how fast she could go if she really pushed hard. She felt her muscles harden, tightened, like a spring. She felt the energy shoot through her and she was flying again, with her own wings. She pulled away from Leah and looked back.  
_"Ha, slow aren't we?"_ Cerise laughed in her head.  
_"__Watch out for the__…"_ Leah shouted at her.  
Cerise looked ahead and ran straight into the river, stopping near the river centre. She gulped, expecting the water to be freezing, but it pleasantly refreshing. She swam back to where Leah had stopped and was laughing to herself, sounding like a bark to humans. But now that she was a wolf, Cerise heard the chuckles.  
_"Doggy needs a bath!"_ Leah laughed as Cerise got out, dripping wet.  
She walked up to Leah, and shook, spraying her with as much water as possible.  
_"Hey, watch it, I hate wet dog smell."_ Leah said, shielding her face.  
_"Wake up and smell the coffee my dear."_ Cerise said back, going to sit next to Leah on the other side.  
_"I never noticed how beautiful the forest is."_ Cerise thought.  
_"Yeah, that's why we protect it."_ Leah looked at her.  
_"It's our home."_ She added.  
She smiled her toothy grin at Cerise. Cerise felt her lips lifting up too.  
_"So, does that means I win?"_ Cerise asked, trying to lighten the moment.  
_"No, you hit the river, you're disqualified."_ Leah, said, looking across the river.  
_"I'll have to ask Jake about that." _Cerise thought, thinking of something else._  
"You hold second, Jake's first and Sam third. 'Bout time, Sam needs a break."_ Leah thought.  
_"Hey, stay out of my head."_ Cerise thought.  
_"Can't, you're part of the pack now. Your thoughts, mind set, memories, are ours."_ She said, not looking at Cerise.  
_"Doesn't it bother you, being the only woman?"_ Cerise asked her.  
_"It did, but I'm not the only woman now. Maybe the boys will listen to me know. Stay out of my head a little."_ She said to Cerise, looking at her.  
Her blue eyes glinting in the reflection of the sun.  
_"Yeah, maybe. What do you do, when, you know? How do you hide it?"_ Cerise asked curiously.  
_"No, what; oh mean that, woman stuff. Oh, Jake usually gives me off. The boys can't really control them selves when the wolf is in charge. Instinct takes over."_ She said. Cerise felt a shiver running down her spine. What if a woman conceived while she was a wolf, would the kids be, pups?  
_"Don't know, never happened. You and I are the first."_ She said, not flinching.  
_"Has, it ever happened, to you?"_ Cerise thought.  
_"It came pretty close the first time, but I can outrun all of them. Glad to see you can too. "That might serve you well, sometime."_ Leah thought

They sat in silence as Cerise listened to the woods around her. The animals walking though the dampened leaves, the cars on the highway, the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Churning up the smell of the earth blowing it into her nose. The sun glistened off the river, like little mirrors, shining into the dark woods. A shimmering sound filled their ears. Cerise looked around for the source, but Leah looked back into the woods.  
_"Did you hear that?"_ Cerise thought.  
_"It's the sound other wolves hear when another phases."_ Cerise listened for foot steps. She heard the beating a heart, the light fall of paws on the ground. This person was walking, for now.  
_"Who?"_ Cerise thought.  
_"Cerise, can you hear me, Cerise!"_ Jacob called for her.  
_"Here, by the river."_ She thought back.  
She heard the paws hitting the ground harder, faster, the heartbeat speeding up. She could smell him already. He smiled like he did when he had just got out of the shower, but stronger. Clean, masculine, but oddly different. Musky, dominant, what she would imagine an alpha male would smell like, alluring now to her new body. She looked towards the woods where Leah was looking. His dark shadow appeared a few seconds later. He stopped and she could hear him breathing hard. Leah got up and walked up to him as he walked out the dark shadows. He looked even more handsome now to Cerise. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. His long, strong legs striding forward into the sunlight. His long shaggy hair in prime condition. He owned the air around him, filling it with the air of dominance and power. She found him extremely seductive now, more then ever before. She felt a whimper building up in her body.  
_"Wow that was fast, that must be a record, Jake."_ Leah said to him.  
A loud growl filled the clearing, audible even over the babbling of the river. She saw Leah cower in front of Jake, her ears flat on the back of her head, lying still, trying not to provoke him. The snarl that played across his muzzle was truly frightening.  
_"Get lost, Leah, don't you dare phase again today."_ He said.  
His voice was thick, harsh, deep, commanding. It scared Cerise as he looked at her as Leah slinked into the forest, hitting a run as soon as she could. Cerise guessed to get away. Was she next in line for a scolding? She guessed she could survive a fight with Jake. But then again, he was also bigger and stronger than her, probably. He sat down and looked at her for a few seconds. He had probably heard what she was thinking. She wondered how fast she could run if need be. Could she jump over the river, or would she have to swim? She heard another shimmer as Leah phased out. He sighed and got up, slowly making his way over to her. She backed away from him. He was so intimidating now that he was in his true form.  
_"We're the only wolves now."_ He said quietly to her, looking at her.  
His eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed. Warm, loving. She got up and walked closer to him, slowly. She wasn't sure where or not he was still angry.  
_"I'm not."_ He said, answering her unspoken question.  
She nodded and sat down next to him, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing, just looked around, and sniffed the air, turning his head every now and then to look at something in the woods. The silence was killing her.  
_"Shout at me, talk, and scream, anything. Don't ignore me."_ She thought softly.  
He looked at her, his alpha side coming out now.  
_"That wasn't safe."_ He said, his voice formal, hard again.  
_"I'm sorry, but she challenged me."_ Cerise said, avoiding his eyes.  
He looked at her, reading her memories.  
_"So I see, next time, say no. Leah is a trouble maker. Don't listen to her."_ He said his voice thick, harsh and intimidating again.  
_"You know I can't do that. I don't back down, never have and never will. It's in my nature."_ She said, looking over the water.  
Her nature had caused many problems in the past, but it was a side of her she couldn't get rid of. She didn't want to. It was her defining attribute, her stubbornness.  
_"From now on, your nature is whatever I say it is."_ He said again, in the same voice.  
_"Oh, really, try me."_ She said.  
He looked at her, his eyes brooding and annoyed. He stood up and so did she. He walked towards her, slowly, calculating. She backed away from him, moving quickly to avoid his anger.  
_"Stop."_ He said, thick and deep.  
She felt her legs freeze, harden. It was as if they were chained, or cemented to the ground. She tried to pull them free. She couldn't. He walked closer to her and she swore she would stand and look him in the eyes.  
_"Lie down."_ He said, again, in his alpha voice.  
She felt her legs collapse under her. She looked up at him from the ground. He towered over her, standing intimidating over her, triumphant, like he had just conquered a lost city, _his_ city. His voice was so hypnotic, alluring, she felt her body aching for him. He smiled his toothy grin.  
_"Told you so. I can make you do anything."_ He said in his normal voice.  
She felt her restraints loosen.  
_"I bet you can't do it when I'm human."_ She said, slowly phasing under him.  
He stepped back. Her soft, creamy skin lay on the dark brown earth naked. She hadn't brought any clothes with. Her long lose auburn hair lay in between sticks and leaves. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. She didn't look scared, or frightened as he towered over her. He phased back, not bothering to make a move to his clothing pack on his ankle. He still towered over her, but his time on two feet.  
"Yes I can." He said, walking over to her.  
He held out his hand for her and she took it. He yanked her up.  
"Give it a go." She said to him.  
He thought for a second, and then came up with an idea. He saw the huge conifer behind her.  
"Back up into the tree." He said, in his deep hypnotic voice again.  
She felt her legs pulling her back towards the tree. She felt the rough, scratchy bark against her soft skin. She felt her body press itself against the tree as if she was tied to it.  
"Now what, oh mighty alpha?" she smiled at him.  
He walked up to her and put his hand flat on her stomach. She felt the jolt of electricity surge through her body. She watched him as he ran his hand up her torso to her neck. He ran his index finger up and down her neck. She wished he would come closer. He leaned down and waved her hair away from her ear. He whispered something in her ear. She felt the sudden, but totally unexpected, throbbing shoot through her body, originating from her lower abdomen. She threw her head back and breathed hard in ecstasy. The feeling was stronger now than it had ever been when they were making love normally. She thought how good it would actually be when they did. He stepped back and watched the spectacle. He didn't release her for a good five minutes.  
"Okay, okay," he smiled.  
"You can stop now." He said in his alpha voice.  
She stopped suddenly, falling over head first to the ground. She was breathing hard, her face hidden by her hair, was flushed and she was blushing on top of that. She breathed hard, her heart thumping like a herd of wild deer in her chest. He heard how hard it was beating and wondered if he had gone too far. He walked over to her and helped her up. Her legs were shaking so hard, he had to sit her down on a nearby rock. She took a while to catch her breath. He wondered how much she could actually take. When her breathing was regular and so was her heat beat, she looked at him.  
"Don't ever do that again." She said softly.  
He smiled at her and put his arm around her.  
"Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked.  
"Too much of a good thing can be deadly." She replied, leaning over and kissing him. "Now." She said, getting up.  
"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." She said, phasing back into her wolf form. He stood up and looked at her.  
"Wow, you're pretty." He said, phasing into his wolf form.  
_"Pretty, is that all?"_ she asked, walking off into the woods.  
He trotted off after her.  
_"Gorgeous, alluring, attractive, breathtaking, do I need to carry on?"_ he said, jumping in front of her, crouching down and wagging his tail playfully.  
She watched him and smiled. She felt her top lip roll over her sharp teeth. She faked to the left and turned right, but he saw it coming. He jumped at her but she stopped and backed away, sending him flying into a tree.  
_"Oh, sorry."_ She said, coming up to him.  
He got up and shook the bark off his coat.  
_"It's okay, didn't even feel it."_ He said, walking to her.  
She rubbed her nose to his.  
_"Thank you."_ She said to him, her eyes closed.  
_"For what?"_ he asked.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was the most handsome wolf she had ever seen.  
_"For letting me into your world."_ She said, walking past him, swishing her tail into his face as she left.  
He turned around and ran up to her. They walked softly in silence. 


	45. Chapter 45

"_So, what do you want to eat, deer near to the east, elk to the north? And I think I smell a moose to the west. Oh yeah, a big stag."_ he said, sniffing the air.  
_"How 'bout a burger at our home?"_ she said, stopping dead in her tracks.  
_"My love, you're a wolf now, you need to start thinking like one."_ He said, turning to face her.  
It seemed to a female wolf thing; Leah also didn't like eating like that.  
_"No really, just try it. If you don't like it, we can go home."_ He said, sitting down.  
She walked up to him and sat down.  
_"I don't even like my meat a little bloody. How am I going to eat still kicking deer?"_ she asked.  
_"Ah, so deer it is."_ He said, getting up and walking around her.  
He put his paw on her side.  
_"Your fur is really soft."_ He said his voice a little husky.  
She laughed at the comparison.  
_"You are avoiding my question, I doubt even wolf instinct can make bloody meat look good."_ She said, turning around to look him in the eye.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
_"You'll be surprised. Besides, I'll help you. I once helped Leah, and she said it wasn't so bad."_ He said, getting up and walking to the east.  
How did he know that was east? She got up and walked after him.  
_"I don't want to kill anything Jake."_ She said to him.  
_"We'll talk when you see that deer running."_ He smiled at her.  
They walked a short distance and then he stopped. She stopped too. He crouched down low and adopted a hunting stance.  
_"What is it?"_ she asked, following his lead.  
_"Deer, fifty paces away, can you smell them?"_ he asked, looking over his shoulder at her. She sniffed the air and a mossy, forestry, fleshy smell flooded her nostrils. She sniffed it all in.  
_"What is _that_?"_ she asked, opening her eyes and looking around.  
_"Food."_ He replied as she came and crouched next to him.  
She looked through the woods and saw a small herd drinking water at a stream. Mostly young calves and females. She knew in her head she didn't want to kill them, but she was so hungry, and there they were, ready for the picking. Her eyes locked onto a small calf near it mother. It was beginning to wonder off. She felt her mouth pricking with anticipation.  
_"Set your sights higher."_ Jacob said to her.  
She looked around and saw a young male standing a little separate from her herd, his long sleek muscles gleaming under his russet fur.  
_"He's way too strong for me."_ She said to him.  
She looked at him and he was smiling.  
_"Don't short change yourself, you're plenty strong, but I'll take him. Watch me, learn."_ He said, getting up into true hunting position.  
His ears flattened and his tail, that was wagging stopped dead. He crouched slowly forward until he was right on top of them practically. The last stretch he had to leap. Like a spring that had been wound up and suddenly released, he flew through the air, landing squarely on the fleeing stag's back. Cerise heard his back snap under the weight of Jacob. His legs gave way and he collapsed onto the pebble beach. Jake jumped to his head and snapped his neck just to be sure. He stopped and looked up at a shocked Cerise in the bushes. She got up and walked a few stepped out. Her fur glistened like white candy floss catching the light breeze. He hoped that she wasn't so shocked that she would turn around and run like she did once. He wouldn't be able to catch her.  
_"That… was… AWESOME!"_ She shouted as she trotted up to him.  
He licked the blood from his lips.  
_"You're not freaked?" _he asked.  
She looked at the dead and bleeding deer.  
_"A little, but I'm so hungry." _She said, lying next to it.  
She looked up at him.  
_"So, are you gonna help me or not?" _she asked, looking at him.  
He smiled and lay down next to her.  
_"Deep in you psychic mind, you have a wolf part. Let that part take over and feed. You don't even have to watch." _He said, ripping into the red flesh.  
She closed her eyes and felt like she was drifting away.  
_"That's it, you're doing it, just like that," _he muttered words of encouragement.  
She opened her psychic eyes and saw the two wolves feeding on the deer like she was watching a National Geographic documentary. She didn't even think of the beautiful white wolf next to the striking brown one as her. After a while of unconscious eating, she woke up to find her face covered in blood. She looked over at the deer and it was completely stripped. Jake lay to her left on his back.  
_"Ah, I'm stuffed." _He said, finding it hard to fit air into his body.  
_"Flattering, Jake." _She joked, getting up and walking over to the river.  
She splashed some water up onto her face and tried to wash the blood away. Her face was wet, but at least it was clean. He got up and just jumped into the river, he had obviously enjoyed his meal. He got up and splashed her with water.  
_"Come on, the others must be awake by now."_ He said, walking to the south west.  
She splashed through the water after him. They walked silently through the forest up to the clearing. She stopped when he phased and began to get dressed. He looked back at her, wondering why she wasn't phasing.  
"What?" he asked.  
She shook her leg, and he knew what it meant.  
"Oh, don't worry. You can walk like that up to the tent, go inside and get dressed. Damn Leah, she should have told you." He said, walking out into the clearing.  
She followed him.  
"I found her!" he shouted out to everyone.  
She watched as everyone, the Cullen's, the tribe, and council, every conceivable person came walking out from behind the tents. She cringed.  
"Thank goodness, we thought," Esmé said to Cerise.  
She smiled at her.  
"Why don't you phase back?" she asked.  
"Leah forgot to tell her to take clothes with." Edward said, looking angrily at Leah.  
She shrugged and walked off. A sharp smell flooded Cerise's nostrils and she realised it was the Cullen's. It was so sharp, like ammonia. She stopped and turned away from them. She gasped for air but choked. She turned to face them. They stepped back and wondered if their smell had triggered her 'werewolf kills vampire' instinct. The Cullen boys moved to the front to protect the woman. Cerise tried to get around them, but they blocked her at every point. She held her breath and crouched down.  
"No, Cerise!" Jake shouted at her.  
She jumped up and over them, landing on the other side and running straight into her tent. She phased and the stinging dimmed, but didn't disappear. She hurried and got dressed to explain herself. She came out to a squabbling Edward and Jacob. The werewolves vs. the vampires, again. Amber was stuck somewhere to the back of the werewolves, being held back by Seth.  
"Calm down, love, calm down." He whispered into her ear.  
They stopped and saw Cerise walking towards them. The Cullen's adopted a protective stance.  
"Sorry, the smell, kinda took my breath away." She joked, taking Jakes hand.  
She felt him relax. An uneasy silence filled the clearing. Esmé broke the silence with her wind chime laughter.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, Jake just got used to it, but you still need some time." She said, walking past Carlisle and up to Cerise.  
"I should have remembered." She said, hugging her.  
"That's okay." Cerise held her breath.  
She didn't want to seem rude so she hugged her back. The clearing broke out in laughter. She was glad that she made the tense moment disappear like mist.  
"You make quite beautiful wolf." Bella said, walking over to join Esmé.  
"Thanks." Cerise said to her.  
"As you can see, she's fine. You can all go home now. We'll be heading home too." Jake said, looking at her.  
"Are you sure, she's feeling a little weird." Jasper asked.  
Cerise didn't know what his power was, but she guessed that he could sense feelings.  
"Just a little, but nothing I can't handle." She said, looking at Jasper.  
"I really want you all to go home. It's not fair to make you stay out here for my sake." She said, sweeping her eyes across the crowd.  
"Please, I'm fine. You can all go home." Cerise said again.  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Leah said, walking into the woods.  
The rest of the pack gave Jake a glance and walked off as well. She guessed they would be back later to take care of the tents. The Cullen's all walked off to their cars as well. Bella glanced back at Cerise. She mouthed words that only someone with Cerise's new hearing could hear.  
"Welcome to the family." She said softly.  
Not even Edward heard her.  
"Thank you." Cerise said back.  
She smiled and got into Edward's Volvo. They all drove off and slowly the clearing emptied. Soon, Cerise and Jake were the only ones left. Seth had taken Amber home in his car.  
"We better go." Jake said, walking over to his Rabbit and opening the door for her.  
She walked past him and got in. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. They drove home.


	46. Chapter 46

When they got home, Cerise walked in and sighed. But the relief was short lived. Her house reeked.  
"Yeah, sorry, I have some thing that'll help." Jake said, holding up an aerosol spraying device.  
"We'll need something stronger." She said, walking over to the kitchen.  
She got out a bottle of bleach and began to throw it every where, scrubbing and washing the house. When she was done, she sat up and sniffed. Her house was clean. She sighed and looked around. It looked so empty. She stood up and called Jake.  
"Yeah," he said, coming into sight.  
He must have been cleaning the sitting room.  
"Where are all the things you packed away?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves.  
"I think maybe you should wait a little before you unpack them." He said.  
She looked at him. He was denying her the things she loved. She felt the anger bubble up from the core of her body and she felt her skin give way to fur. She fell over forward landing with heavy paws on her yellow wood floors.  
"Careful the floors." He said, seeing her claws eager to rip something to shreds.  
She looked down and saw the paws. She stopped and calmed down. She phased back. Her clothes laid at her feet, ripped to shreds.  
"Damn it, my only pair of jeans." She said, picking up the shreds.  
"Don't worry; I lost many pairs of shoes like that." He smiled.  
He walked up to her and took her in his arms. He hugged her and she grasped him around his waist. He hugged her tightly. He didn't have to worry about hurting her now.  
"It gets easier." He whispered to her, kissing her on top of her head.  
"I hope so." She said, kissing the side of his arm facing her.  
He held her at arms length.  
"That's why we should wait a little." He laughed.  
She broke her mask and laughed a little at him.  
"Okay," she said.  
She felt the anxiousness building up in her again.  
"I just wish I could relax." She said, rubbing her arms.  
He smiled at her wickedly.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I have an idea." He said, leading her up to their room.  
"Jake, I'm really not in the mood right now." She said as he pulled her into their room and closed the door.  
He sat her on the edge of the bed and went to his closet.  
"You will be." He said, taking out a shiny little metal box.  
He came and sat next to her and opened it. The strong smell of oils filled the room.  
"Now, black pepper or rose?" he asked, holding the bottles up.  
"Rose please." She said, taking it from him.  
He put the box down on the floor and took the bottle from her and opened it. He dropped a few drops into his hands and rubbed them together.  
"Lie on your stomach." He said to her and she lay down next to him on her stomach.  
His warm sleek hands ran up her spine. She felt her muscles relax, but not because of the oil. This was an old trick. Rose was an amorous oil. He was buttering her up, and she didn't mind. He rubbed her back up and down and sideways.  
"Better?" he asked her.  
She looked over her shoulder at him.  
"Where did you learn this?" she asked him.  
"Google." He said, smiling at her.  
She felt all her knots and kinks coming undone. His warm strong hands kneading them out as he rubbed. He stopped suddenly and threw the duvet over her.  
"Feel better?" he asked, getting under it and holding her close to him.  
"Much. Thank you." She said, kissing him on his lips.  
His breath was hot and moist. He gently moved her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her mouth. There was a distinct smell to it, sugary, tempting, and seductive. She guessed it smelled different to vampires. She felt him gently push her over onto her back. There was something pricking at her mind.  
"Wait, stop." She said, pushing him away from her.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
"Do I have to get a tattoo now?" she asked.  
He sighed and looked at her right upper arm.  
"Well, you are a werewolf." He said, rubbing her arm.  
"I wonder why I only had to bite you once?" he asked, drifting off course.  
"But yes, you do." He said.  
She pushed him up and she sat up.  
"Wow, my first tattoo." She said, looking at her right arm and tried to envision what it would look like.  
"Who did your tattoo?" she asked.  
"Well, the alpha normally does it. Sam did mine." He said, looking at his.  
"So I guess I have to do yours." He said, looking at her.  
She pulled her legs up underneath her and held her knees.  
"Have you ever done one?" she asked him.  
"No, but apparently it's engrained in the alpha. So I should be able to do it." He said, touching her arm.  
"I can ask Sam to do it?" he asked her.  
"No, no, please you do it." She said, taking his hand and kissing it.  
"Can we do it now?" she asked.  
"The things are at Sam's house." He said, looking at her, and then gesturing toward the Rez with his thumb.  
"Then go get it. There's plenty of time still." She said, pushing him gently.  
He got off and walked to the door.  
"You sure?" he asked her.  
She got up and walked over to him.  
"I want to be in your pack, my days of being a lone wolf is over." She said, kissing him. She pushed him into the wall. By his reaction, it was the first time a woman had pushed _him_ around. He broke the kiss and looked astonished at her. Then he smiled. He leaned down for another kiss. She pushed him away.  
"I'll be waiting," she said, walking over to his closet.  
She pulled a baseball shirt out and pulled over her head.  
"They say the sexiest thing a woman can wear is her man's team uniform. Seeing as fur isn't in," she said unbuttoning the top three buttons, lying on the bed.  
"They were right." He said, walking over to the bed.  
He leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him away.  
"Focus, Jacob, tattoo." She whispered to him.  
She pushed him towards the door. He looked at her, then at the Rez, hesitating.  
"Tick, tock." She said.  
He rushed out the door, down the stairs and out the front door. She got up and walked to the window and saw the big russet wolf running down the driveway, into the woods. She smiled and went to go lie down on her bed.  
She began to drift off when she heard the door open and Jake come up the stairs. She sat up and watched as he walked into the room.  
"Wow, that was fast." She said, sitting up.  
"Ten minutes. Sam gave me a crash course." He said, putting the bag on the bed.  
"I must have dozed off." She said, rubbing her head.  
He smiled and sat next to her on the bed, holding up a backpack of things.  
"All that, it's so much," she gasped with the words.  
"Yeah, it's the old fashioned way. No needles and things." He said opening the bag and looking in. He pulled out a sharp ended stick.  
"Ah, that's no so bad." She sighed.  
He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt on her and pulled it off.  
"When I'm halfway through, you'll be begging for the needles." He said, reaching into the bag again.  
He pulled out a little silver square. He ripped it open and took out the alcohol swab. He gestured for her arm and she turned so it was closer to him. He rubbed it up and down quickly over the top of her right arm. When it was dry, he threw it across the room into the trashcan. He looked at her, stopping digging in the bag.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked.  
She was nervous too. It was her first tattoo and she had seen some of her friends get them, with all the latest high tech stuff, and it reduced them to crying. But she wanted to be in Jake's pack, and she wanted the mark to show it. She trusted him.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
He swallowed hard and looked back at the bag. He took out a small bottle of black ink looking stuff.  
"Don't know what it is, but it works." He said, unscrewing the lid.  
The smell filled the room. A delicate smell of burnt wood, dryness like ashes. There was a very subtle smell of the woods too.  
"Ashes?" she said, sniffing the air.  
"Yeah, probably." He said, dipping the stick into the bottle.  
He pulled it out after a few seconds. Cerise watched as a small drop dripped off the end.  
"Ready?" he looked at her.  
She nodded and looked away. She felt him take her upper arm in his hand. She held her breath for the first prick. She felt the sharp edge of the stick pierce her skin. She screamed and tried to pull away but Jacob held her arm firmly. She wasn't nearly strong enough to pull away from him. She gasped as the ashes stung her flesh like they were still on fire.  
"The ashes leave the wound open longer so we can get it in." he explained after while.  
She was quiet now, biting her fist. The tears were rolling down her face in steady streams. She felt quite pathetic. She tried to imagine Jake getting his, surrounded by the rest of the pack. Jared and Embry making bets how long it would take him to cry. She couldn't see him crying in her head. She was glad she was alone with Jake. She could only imagine what the rest would say if they saw this.  
"Okay, almost done." He said, dipping the stick in the ashes again.  
He tapped her skin a few times and sat back. He sighed and smiled.  
"Okay done," he said, looking at her face.  
He moved her fist from her mouth and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and he gestured to the tattoo. She looked down and saw as the last wound closed up. There were tiny streams of blood running down her arm. She caught a glimpse of her hand and looked at it. She had biting her hand so hard that she had pierced the skin. She watched as they closed up too.  
"So, what d'ya think?" he asked.  
She looked at the tattoo and looked at his. It was identical.  
"Great," she whispered.  
There seemed to be a frog in her throat from the crying.  
"I better get this back to Sam." He said, putting all the stuff into the bag again.  
"You're Alpha now, we should keep it." She said, as he stood up.  
He smiled and looked at the bag, then back at her.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said, walking over to his closet and putting it in the back at the bottom.  
She got up and walked to him, wiping the blood off.  
"Jacob, you never forget anything, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
He turned to face her.  
"I was just wondering," he cut off, turning around and closing the closet door.  
"Never mind." He said, walking around her to the bed.  
"No please tell me, I can't read your mind like this." She said, tucking her hands under her legs.  
He sighed and shifted his weight. He turned to look at her.  
"Three things," he stopped.  
"This afternoon by the river, did I," he stopped and sighed.  
She moved closer to him and took his hand.  
"What?"  
"Did I hurt you, you know?" he asked, looking at the floor.  
"Jake," she said, sliding off the bed and sitting on the floor at his feet.  
"You got the point through. You have complete control over me whenever you wish. There's nothing I can do about that." She said, explaining to him that it was okay.  
"Does that bother you?" he asked.  
"No, I trust you, with my life. Obviously." She laughed.  
She looked at him and lifted his eyes to hers.  
"What are the other things?"  
"They both have to do with family." He said.  
"Our family." He added.  
She got up and sat on his leg.  
"I know we have all this time now, but I was thinking I would like to start a family, soon." He said, looking her dead in the eye.  
She was taken aback by this. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted a whole pack.  
"Jake, we're both so young." She said, getting up and walking to the other side of the room.  
"What's the rush?" she asked, folding her arms.  
"There's no rush, it's just, and I would like a start a family with you." He said, getting up and walking over to her.  
He took he hands and held it in his. His skin wasn't burning hot anymore; it was normal temperature to her. She figured because she was also running at 108.9 degrees. She sighed and leaned against him.  
"Good, I just need to get used to this first." She said, looking up at him.  
"I can't wait to start a family too." She said and he hugged her closer.  
She breathed in his masculine scent.  
"There was one other thing." She reminded him.  
"Oh, just let me know when you're ready, okay." He said.  
She frowned and looked up at him.  
"For what?" she asked.  
He smiled and winked at her.  
"Why didn't you say so?' she said, walking over to the bed.  
She turned and looked at him, pulling his baseball shirt back over her head.  
"Oh, mighty Alpha, I'm ready now." She smiled as he walked up to her grabbed her around her waist and threw her giggling onto the bed.


	47. Chapter 47

"I love you missus Black" he whispered to her as she caught her breath.  
"Well," she said, turning and facing him.  
"That was… different," she smiled and kissed him.  
"Different good, I hope." He said, dusting the feathers from her torn duvet off her face.  
"Definitely. But did you really have to rip my duvet to shreds?" she asked, taking a feather out of her hair.  
"Sorry, my claws are really sharp." He said, looking at the blood on the feathers and looking at her.  
"That's not mine." She said coyly, pointing at the claws marks on his arms.  
"And apparently, so are yours." He laughed, getting up and going to the bathroom.  
"I'm glad Amber and Seth aren't here." She said, sitting up and watching him wash the dry blood off.  
"Why?" he asked, wringing the cloth out.  
"I'm surprised the house is still standing, the way you screamed." She said.  
He frowned and jumped back into bed.  
"I wasn't the only one screaming." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.  
"No, it was all you." She blushed.  
They both knew the truth.

The next morning, the door bell rang. Cerise moaned and looked at Jacob. He was still sleeping. She nudged him and he woke up and looked at her.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"Someone's at the door. It's your turn." She said, rolling over and falling asleep again.  
Jacob sighed and smiled. He got up and pulled on a pair of pants. He walked down stairs and unlocked the door. Billy and Rachel were standing there. He looked at them. Billy had a bag on his lap.  
"Something wrong?" Jake asked them.  
"No, just delivering the new identity documents and stuff." Billy said handing him the brown paper packet.  
"And some interesting information." Billy added as Jake looked into the packet.  
"Like?" he asked, putting it down on the inside table.  
"First off, coffee." Billy wheeled himself in.  
Rachel came in after him and Jake closed the door. He made them coffee and they sat around the kitchen table.  
"Where's Cerise?" Rachel asked.  
He pointed up stairs.  
"Sleeping, what news do you have to share?" Jake asked, sipping his coffee.  
"I was worried when you told me that you wondered why you only had to bite her once to get enough venom in her, so I did some digging." Billy said, sliding a brown paper envelope across the table.  
"Turns out, she's not all European." Billy added as Jake looked into the envelope.  
"Five generations ago, her ancestor was a Quileute who left to go live in Africa." Jake read the document.  
"Really, she's part Quileute?" he looked up at them.  
"A small part, but yes, she had the recessive werewolf gene, and that's why it was so easy to turn her. All she needed was a trigger." Rachel said, washing her mug out and putting it on the rack.  
"That's great, but there's something else." Jake said.  
He closed the envelope and looked at them.  
"What?" Billy asked.  
Rachel sat back down. Jake sighed as he heard the bedroom door open.  
"We've been thinking of starting a family sooner rather than later." He said, hearing her come down the stairs.  
"Why, you're both still so young?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, we're in a risky business." Cerise said, walking in.  
"The sooner we have children, the less we have to worry about not passing on the gene." She said.  
"Morning guys." She said, sitting down next to Jake and taking his hand.  
"About time." Billy said.  
They all looked at him.  
"What, you aren't getting any younger Jake." He added.  
"Dad, he's only 20. He only turns 21 in January. Next year." Rachel said.  
"Yeah, I can drive, get married, start a family, but I can't drink, what a wonderful country." He said, kissing Cerise's hand.  
"Well, we were seriously thinking about it. That's all." Cerise said.  
"We better get going, got some things to do in town." Billy said, wheeling to the door. Rachel opened it for him and they went out.  
"Okay, see you later." Jake called from the house as they got into the truck before driving off.  
"So, why were they here?" Cerise asked, closing the door.  
"They dropped off your new ID." He said, handing it to her.  
She opened it and looked at the photo.  
"Arg, they used such a bad photo. I wish you would have told me so I could take new ones. I mean, look at yours. You're so handsome." She said, closing it.  
"You look fine." He said, walking up stairs.  
"Where you going?" she asked.  
"Shower, you coming?" he smiled.  
"Save water, shower with a friend, I like it." She smiled back and followed him. 


	48. Chapter 48

While they out on patrol one night, she had kept her thoughts to herself very much. When they got home, he cornered her in the kitchen while she making breakfast.  
"You were very quiet today. Everything okay?" he asked her, sipping on his coffee.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking, that maybe, we should wait a few years to have kids." She said, dropping the two packs of bacon into the pan.  
She turned to look at him.  
"I mean we have all of eternity to have kids." She said leaning back.  
"What's the rush?" she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, now that you're in my pack. I can force your body to conceive, if I really want to." He said quite nonchalantly.  
She looked at him. He was serious. She stomped her foot and left the kitchen, and left for her room. He got up and walked after her, after turning off the bacon. He found her in her room, looking out the window.  
"Did you seriously just stomp our foot?" he asked her, coming to stand next to her.  
She turned to him, arms folded and a killer look in her eye.  
"Yes. Yes I did." She scolded, unfolding her arms.  
"Would you do that to me? Force me to conceive?" she asked him.  
He shrugged and looked out the window.  
"I really want kids. That's all. But we can wait… How long do you want to wait?" he asked her.  
She moved over and sat on the bed side.  
"Until I'm ready to deal with twins," she said,  
"Possibly." She said, looking at him.  
"Twins runs in my family. It's not a guarantee that you'll conceive twins." He said, sitting down next to her.  
"That's true, but factor in that twins runs in my family too. And we a have a problem." She said.  
He looked at her, surprised she had never told him this before.  
"Then we might have a problem." He said, leaning over forward.  
"You see, I have a reason for waiting. One baby I can handle. But two at the same time. I need to know you can handle it too." She said, moving up to him.  
"I'll need you more than ever then." She said, kissing him on the cheek.  
He turned to face her.  
"Okay, we can wait." He said, kissing her on the lips. 


	49. Chapter 49

One week later, after practicing on how to phase and control the anger, Cerise and Jake were out patrolling in the forest.  
"Don't you think I've done well, Jake?" she asked him, grinning to herself.  
"Yep, took me two years to get that good. How did you do it?" he asked her.  
He was referring to the time she had learnt to control her anger. They had already unpacked all the things the Cullen's had packed away.  
"I had a good teacher." She smiled at him.  
"Thanks." He said, bumping her to one side and taking off running into the woods.  
"Hey not fair!" she shouted and ran after him.  
She looked for him but he was gone, she looked left and right, then up ahead and ran right past him. She caught him out of the corner of her eye and she stopped and watched him. He was just standing there, looking out into space. She turned to him and started stalking him. She inched closer silently and stopped, wiggled her bum and pounced on top of him. He slammed his paw and claws into her shoulder and flung her over his head. She landed hard on the ground and looked up at his wild eyes, while he pinned her down. He was growling at her.  
"Jacob?" she asked softly.  
"Reese…I'm so sorry, I don't know…" he said, lifting his paw off her shoulder and looking away.  
She got up and looked at him, wondering what was wrong. He looked at her suddenly and growled at her.  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted in his deep alpha voice.  
"Yes…" she said to him.  
She lay down on the ground and wondered what had gone wrong. One minute they were okay, he next minute, he was fighting with her. She looked at him, looking away from her, not saying or thinking anything.  
She stood up and wondered what was wrong. She began to walk off towards her home. He watched as she walked off and snorted.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She thought to herself as she got to the edge of her property and walked over to the tree she hid her clothes in.  
She transformed and got dressed. She looked back into the forest and saw nothing.  
"Nothing but a pale face." She said sadly and began walking up to her front door.  
She opened her door and walked in. She went to lock the door and saw her wedding bracelet around her wrist.  
"It's nothing legal…" she said, reaching for it.  
She took it around the knot and looked at the little white wolf carving Jake had made.  
"Ah, what am I thinking. He's probably just having a bad day." She said, closing her door and locking it.  
She walked over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. She watched as Jacob stopped at the forest edge and got dressed.  
"I'll make him sweat a little." She said, putting coffee into her mug.  
She looked up and saw him running up the driveway. He banged on the door and she walked over to it and unlocked it. She opened it slowly and looked at him.  
"Yes, can I help you?" she said sadly.  
"Thank God I found you, didn't you hear?" he asked her, walking in.  
She closed the door behind him and watched him caching his breathe.  
"Just breathe." She said, rolling her eyes and looked at him.  
"The Egyptian vampires are back…" he said.  
He stood upright and went to the door and locked it.  
"But you got them all…" she said, watching him.  
"No, we didn't…" he said, softly.  
"What…" she asked.  
"I'm sorry, we didn't get them all." He said, looking at her.  
She walked away from him and frowned.  
"You… lied… to me?" she said, touching her heart.  
He sighed and walked up to her, his arms open as if to hug her.  
"I didn't want you to worry." He said, as she pushed him away.  
She looked at the new pictures on her wall, the ones of Jacob and her. She turned quickly and shouted at him.  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted.  
She walked to the door and unlocked it and walked out, shredding her clothes as she transformed and ran down the driveway. She heard Jake phase and run after her.  
"Cerise, I'm sorry, please just stop and talk to me…" he thought to her.  
"NO!" she shouted at him.  
She ran through the forest, rushing past trees and soon, the other members of the pack. She didn't stop to talk to them, just flew past them. They watched as Jake rushed passed them too, running after her.  
"What's gotten into them?" Quil asked Jared.  
"Ten bucks says he won't catch her." Jared said to him.  
"You're on." He smiled.  
"You idiots, the Egyptian vampires are back and she probably doesn't know…" Leah said, running after them.  
Cerise got to a river and slid to a stop. She looked behind her and saw Jacob running up to her, followed by the others. She sighed, looking at the width of the river and began to back up. She closed her eyes and thought about how to do it. She felt her muscles coil up and release like a spring. She shot forward, running a little, then, jumping over the river. She landed and looked back at Jacob, who had stopped at the other edge of the river. She smiled her toothy grin at him and she ran off into the forest.  
"COME BACK!" Jacob shouted at her.  
"Jake, isn't that…" Seth asked him.  
"Yep, Cullen territory." He said, walking through the water to the other bank.  
He got to the other edge and put his paw on the ground and looked back at his pack.  
"I'll see you at the clearing. Go so long." He said to the pack.  
"Will you get to her first?" Leah asked as the others ran off.  
"Hopefully." He said, to her as she ran off.  
Jake ran off after Cerise.  
"PLEASE JUST STOP, THE CULLEN'S ARE HUNTING!" he shouted after her.  
"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" she shouted out to him.  
Just then she was blind sided by something on her left. It knocked her to the ground and as she struggled, she felt the soft paws pinning her down.  
"Just…stop." He said in his deep alpha voice.  
She felt her body freeze and go limp.  
"HAPPY NOW!" she shouted at him.  
"The vampires are back, they are here in this territory and that Johan guy is looking for you." Jacob explained, quickly, looking around.  
"Me, why me?" he asked him.  
"The queen, he wants to turn you into a vampire, to make her a vampire. So he can be with her." he said, letting her up.  
"You lied to me." She sulked.  
"Yes, and I'm very sorry, I'll make it up to you later. But right now, we need to get out of this territory." He said, looking towards the boundary.  
"You promise." She asked.  
He nodded and ran off to the river.

She ran after him, jumping over the river and back into their territory.  
"Now, we are meeting the Cullen's at a clearing. We are going to be hunting the Egyptian vampires. I want you to go home." He said, to her.  
"Is Renesmee going to be there?" she asked him.  
"Um, I assume so." He said, looking at her.  
"Then I'm going. I'm not leaving you alone with that woman… girl…thing." She said to him.  
"You can trust me." He said, looking at her.  
"Oh, I trust you. It's her I don't trust. Are we going?" she asked, walking past him.  
"Yeah." He said, running past her.  
She ran off after him and soon they burst into the clearing.  
Everyone was there, waiting for them. Jacob walked up to them, followed by Cerise.  
"Welcome. We saw them this morning while out hunting. Four of them, three Egyptian, one European." Carlisle said to them.  
Cerise saw Renesmee walk around to her and touch her shoulder.  
"You look really pretty as a wolf." She whispered to her.  
Cerise looked at her and nodded.  
"They ran into your territory then back into ours." Emmett explained to Jacob and the others.  
"You know, he was right to leave. Things would never have worked." Renesmee said to Cerise as Jasper, Jacob and Sam worked out an ambush.  
Cerise looked at her; she was buttering her up for something. But what.  
"Why don't you go home, we have is sorted." She smiled at Cerise.  
Cerise looked at her young smiling face and stepped away from her. She felt the hair on the back of her body stand on end and felt her lips curl up over her teeth. Edward saw this and was quickly at Reneesme's side, followed by Bella.  
Suddenly, Cerise was all alone in the forest. She stopped snarling and looked around for the others, they had just been here.  
"Jacob…" she thought out for him.  
She heard nothing, just the sound of birds and the cars on the road through the Rez.  
"Where the hell did everyone go?" she said, beginning to walk around the clearing.  
Then she heard soft talking.  
"Nessie, what did you say to her?" she heard Jacob say, as if he was far away, in some dreamlike place.  
"JAKE, WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted out for him.  
"I told her to go, that we have it covered." She heard Renesmee say to him.  
"JACOB!" Cerise shouted and lay down on the ground and began to whimper.  
She could hear them and they couldn't hear her, how would they find her?  
"She thinks that you're still out to steal Jacob." Edward said to Renesmee.  
"Maybe I am." She heard Renesmee say.  
Cerise felt her restraint slipping and she felt a strong warm glow come over her. She buried her head I her paws and let the warmth consume her. She stood up, straightened up and looked around. Slowly an image started to form. The clearing, with everyone still there, Bella concentrating hard on something. As the image became clearer, Bella fell slowly to her knees and grabbed her head. Edward looked at her kneeling beside him and then looked back at Cerise, who was straining for breath and looking very menacingly at them.  
"Did you just…" Renesmee said to Cerise.  
Cerise breathed hard in and out, and then felt the blackness start consume her slowly, but she refused to let it. She called on the warmth again, and all the others saw her glow gold in the dreary forest clearing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She felt her claws pull back slightly, not ripping at the earth. She felt the hair on the back of her body lay down flat and she breathed out hard. She opened her eyes to a crowd of astonished onlookers.  
"What?" she asked, looking at them.  
"Did you just break Bella's bubble?" Jacob asked her.  
"Her what?" Cerise asked, looking at Bella, who was breathing hard on the ground beside a very worried Edward.  
"She projected a forcefield around you. You broke out." Edward said to her as Bella stood up and looked at Cerise.  
"So sorry, did I hurt you?" Cerise asked, stepping forward.  
Edward translated.  
"A little." Bella smiled.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…wait…Renesmee…" she said, looking at the little girl.  
"You want him… you can have him. I'm done, playing this game." She said and waited for Edward to translate.  
While he was, Jacob turned to her.  
"Reese, what are you saying?" Jacob asked her.  
She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes.  
"I …don't know, I just don't know…" she said, running off into the woods.  
Jacob made to run after her, but Edward stopped him.  
"She needs some time. Let her go." He said to Jacob.  
"But the vampires, what if…" Jacob looked at the woods where she disappeared.  
"She broke Bella's vision. I think she can handle them." Edward smiled at him.  
"We still need to find them." Jacob said, turning to Carlisle.  
"Okay, what I have in mind…" he went on while everyone listened.


	50. Chapter 50

Cerise ran through the forest, looking for something she remembered. Then she saw it. The tree with the broken and healed up branch. She was running towards the cliff that overlooked the sea. She ran harder and soon she was looking out over the sea.

She breathed hard and sat down, looking at the choppy water, wondering if wolves could swim. She stood up and backed away, getting ready to jump.  
"I would do that if I were you." She heard someone say from behind her.  
Johan came walking out into the clearing and looked at her.  
"I hear you wolves don't swim very well." He smiled at her.  
Suddenly, she transformed back into a human, standing naked before him.  
"My, how you have changed since I last saw you." He said, walking up next to her.  
"What do you want?" she asked him, covering herself with her hands.  
"The queen." He said, turning to look at her.  
"I only intended for her to have a chance to live again. Breath… love." He smiled at her.  
"But I see she's gone now." he said, looking back out over the sea.  
"…Can't be, I just saw her. Called on her." she said softly to herself.  
"Yes, she saw that you don't need her anymore, so, she left." He said, turning and walking back into the forest.  
"I'll be seeing you around my dear. Look after yourself, the queen might come back sometime." He said, disappearing in a blur of leaves and mud into the forest.  
She saw a few pack members running off after him. She sank down to the ground and looked around. She was all alone. She had always had the feeling in her life that someone was looking out for her, watching over her, protecting her, and now, she did feel alone. The queen was gone.

After a few hours, Jacob was worried about her and went to look for her. She was still sitting at the cliff face looking blankly into the forest. She looked up when she heard the sound of his paws on the leaves and looked up at him. She saw him walking out of the forest and began to cry immediately, hiding her face in her lap and letting her hair fall over her face.  
"What's wrong?" Jake asked after he transformed back.  
She looked up at him and moved to hide her face. He knelt down in front of her and made her looked at him.  
"What's it?" he asked.  
"I saw him… Johan." She said, looking out into the forest.  
Jacob felt his anger boil and the fur burst through his back.  
"Did he hurt you, if he did, I swear…" he said, standing up.  
"No, he didn't. We just spoke... then he left." She said.  
"What did he say?" Jake asked her.  
She looked at him and held back her tears.  
"He said that the queen was gone." She whispered, looking at him.  
"So…" he asked her.  
"Jake without her, I can't be strong; I won't be a good pack member. I'm on my way to becoming a lone wolf again." She said sadly.  
"Reese, without her, you're like me." He said, making her look at him.  
"You're stronger than a human. That's all that matters." He said, pulling her up to her feet.  
"You're a wolf. Like me, like the pack. You're normal." He said, hugging her.  
"Normal…" she joked, looking at him at arms length.  
"Normal… to me." He smiled and turned her around to look out over the sea. 


	51. Chapter 51

He told her that they had gotten the other vampires, but Johan had gotten away. As soon as anyone got close, their abilities faded away and that some of the Cullen's where still stuck without abilities. He told her that they had handed the hunt over to the Denali clan up north in Canada.  
"It's only us still out. All the others have gone home." He said to her.  
"Is everyone… okay?" she asked sadly.  
"Yeah, Sam got a bit of a graze, but he'll be fine." Jake smiled at her.  
"Cerise…" he said in his alpha voice and she knew she was in trouble.  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
"This is what we were made for…" he said, looking out over the water then back at her.  
"You can't hesitate again. Not ever. Or else…" he cut off and looked over the troubled, dark sea.  
"Next time, the vampire might not be someone you know." He said, looking out over the water.  
"They might kill you." He said finally after making her sweat for a few seconds.  
"Jake, with the queen gone, if I meet Johan again, I'll turn back into my human form. I won't be able to kill him. With that power, no wonder he's lived so long. He's unstoppable." She sighed.  
"And deep down, I know he's right. I haven't felt her presence after I called her in that clearing." She said, looking down at her bare feet.  
She chuckled a little. She would never have gone out without shoes on, now she was running around in the woods naked.  
"That was her?" he asked her.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah. She's really powerful." She said, looking over the water.  
"Was powerful." She added.  
"I feel so…alone…" she whispered.  
His wolf hearing picked it up and he thought that he needed to distract her a little. She was his wife after all.  
"You're strong enough without her. Besides, I have a better idea than to stand here and mope." He said, looking at her.  
"And you're never alone. Remember that. I'll always be here, even if you don't want me." He smiled at her.  
"Jake, I'm really sorry about that. I must really start to think before I …think." She frowned.  
"It takes some practice." He laughed.  
"But I understand. But you don't need to feel threatened. You are my mate." He smiled.  
She smiled at him and he reached out for her hand and gasped it.  
"May I suggest a game for my lady?" he said, looking down into the dark water.  
"You may." She laughed.  
"Now that you are a wolf, and can survive the freezing water and the fall, might I suggest… cliff diving." He asked, looking at her as she backed a few steps away.  
"No way! It's too cold." She said, remembering the water a few weeks ago.  
"You're way hotter than back then." He said, reaching out for her.  
"Are you saying I was ugly?" she smiled and took his hand.  
"…You know what I mean… So, what do you think?" he asked her.  
"I'm really not in the mood." she said, looking at the dark choppy water.  
"Chicken…" he said, looking into the sunset and jumping off the edge.  
She leaned over and watched as he landed in the water and disappeared in a plume of bubbles. She held her breath and waited for him to come up. When he broke the surface she sighed and touched her heart.  
"Thank God." She smiled.  
"Come on in!" he shouted up at her.  
"NO!" she shouted back.  
"CHICKEN!" he shouted back.  
"I'M NOT CHICKEN!" she shouted back.  
"PUK PUK PUK!" he shouted up at her.  
"SHUT UP JACOB BLACK. OR NO MORE SEXY TIME FOR YOU!" she shouted down at him and he stopped.  
"YOU WOULDN'T!" he shouted back.  
"I WOULD!" she said, stepping back and breathing in hard.  
She closed her eyes and ran towards the cliff, knowing that if she hit something, that her new werewolf genes would save her life. She hit the water and opened her eyes and came up to the surface.  
"It's really not that cold." She said, looking for Jacob.  
"I'M HERE!" he shouted over the rumble of the waves.  
She swam to him and he took her in his arms.  
"Now just a few more jumps, and you'll be pro." He said, swimming to the shore.  
"More jumps, you're out of you mind." She said swimming after him.  
"Maybe…" he said, getting out and transforming and running off into the woods towards the cliff.  
She got out and transformed, following him up.

After a few more jumps, she was almost as good as he was, adding a flip or a summersault into the jump.  
She swam over to him and he planted a kiss on her lips.  
"Well done." He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thanks." She whispered to him.  
She turned her head and whispered into his ear.  
"You know, maybe I am ready for a family." She said.  
He held her at arms length and smiled.  
"You sure?" he asked.  
"Cause if I command you, there is no going back. We'll be parents." He said, looking at her.  
"Jacob, you would make a wonderful father, more than enough to make up for my shortcomings." She said, turning away a little.  
"You'll be an awesome mom." He smiled.  
"Then I'm sure. I want to be the mother of your children, Jacob." He smiled.  
"Great, but I think we better get back to shore, before a shark comes after us." He said, swimming away from her.  
She smiled and swam after him. They got to shore and got out, drying off almost instantly. 


	52. Chapter 52

She began putting on her clothes that she had carried down from the cliff with a previous jump and he watched her curiously.  
"I thought that you were ready?" he asked her.  
"I am, so?" she said, pulling on her jeans.  
"Well, I only know of one way to get pregnant." He said, walking up to her and reaching for the bottom of her shirt.  
"Jacob Black, if you want to sleep with me, you're at least going to have to buy me a drink." She smiled, pushing his hands away.  
"Oh, okay, I see, you want to play a little game." He said, running at her.  
She took off running in the opposite direction. It was quite strange for her. She was used to the speed of her wolf legs and now her human legs seemed slow. She looked back and watched as he tackled her to the ground. She laughed as they rolled along the pebbles and came to a stop with him on top of her.  
She stopped laughing and looked up at him. She reached up and put her hand behind his head, bringing his lips closer to hers. He kissed her and slid her shirt up over her head and threw it aside. He broke the kiss and fumbled for her jeans button. His hands were shaking and he was nervous. There was no turning back from here on out. She put her hands over his and stopped them from shaking.  
"Jacob, it's okay." She whispered.  
"If you're not ready…" she said, looking at his hands.  
"I am…" he said, looking at her.  
"It's just; it's such a big step. Fatherhood…" he said, looking at his hands.  
"I'll come naturally to you. You're so protective anyways." She smiled, running her hand over his jaw line.  
"We could always try the good old fashioned way; take the luck of the gamble." She suggested.  
"No…I want to be a father." He said, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off.  
"And I want you to be my children's mother." He said, leaning down against her body and kissing her.  
She pushed him off her a little and looked at him.  
"Why the rush. If you're not sure…" she said, looking at the uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Because, we might not have tomorrow." he blurted out.  
He looked down at her and realised what he had said.  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked him.  
"I mean, we hunt vampires, and sometimes we get killed." He said, sitting up.  
"Yes, I know that, but it sounded like that statement had a second part." She said, leaning up on her elbows.  
"Well, I'm afraid, now that there is no more intrigue, mysteries between us… I'm afraid you'll leave." He said, reluctantly.  
"Leave, Forks?" she asked.  
"Leave… me." He added, looking down at her.  
"Leave you, what on earth made you feel that?" she asked him.  
"I know women are turned on by mysterious guys, and I was as good as it got. But now, you know everything, the passion might die." He said, looking at her.  
"Jacob, you're a god amongst humans. You're sexy, smart, loving. I would never leave you. I know what I got is the best. Why go looking somewhere else?" she asked.  
"Just had to be sure." He said, leaning down to kiss her.  
She broke the kiss and wriggled off her under wear and got comfortable. She watched as he nestled his hips between her thighs and smiled at him.  
"Besides, where am I going to find a guard dog half as good as you?" she smiled he leant down she kissed her.  
In the middle of their love-making, he whispered in her ear that she was to conceive their children. When they were done, they got dressed and began to walk home.  
"Was that it?" she asked, holding onto his arm.  
"You were expecting more?" he asked, looking down at her.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to wait a few weeks to see if it's worked." She smiled as they reached their driveway.  
"Although I do feel different." She said, looking at him.  
"You seem different." He said, walking her to their door.  
He opened up and let her in, locking the door behind him. They went up to their room and went to bed. It had been a long day. 


	53. Chapter 53

A few weeks passed and Cerise felt fine until one morning, when she was laying awake, the second time in a row. She felt hot and sweaty and irritated. Even Jacob snoring next to her irritated her. His heart was beating so loud and her head was killing her.  
She sat up and threw herself open. She sat on the edge on the bed and hung her head in her hands and head him moving behind her.  
"Hey…" he yawned and stretched out his arms.  
"Hey…" she whispered, tired.  
"Again?" he asked, getting up and kneeling behind her, rubbing her shoulders.  
"Yeah…" she said, getting up and walking to the bathroom down the hall.  
He sighed and got up and walked after her. He leaned on the bathroom doorframe and watched as she washed her face off.  
"Maybe you're getting sick." He asked her.  
"Maybe, I really don't feel…" she said, looking at him strangely and then her eyes grew wider.  
She ran to the toilet and threw up in it. He ran in and held her long hair back, making sure she kept it clean. When she was done, she flopped over to the side and sat on the floor. She looked up at him as he handed her a washcloth to wipe her mouth with. She wiped it and threw it in the basin.  
"First time that's happened." She breathed.  
"You must be pregnant." He smiled, sitting next to her.  
"Oh I bet you would be happy about that." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"You bet." He said, kissing her on the top of her head.  
"I so hoped it would take a little time to actually work…" she sighed.  
"I ordered you to conceive, not getting out of what the alpha says." He said, wrapping his arm around her.  
"You did this to me…" she joked.  
"Hey, save that for when the baby is here." He said, kissing her on the cheek and getting up.  
"I need to meet up with Sam, will you be okay?" he asked her.  
She looked up at him couldn't believe he would leave her alone like this.  
"Urg… make me some tea and bring it up to the room. I'll sleep it off." She said, getting up and walking past him.  
She went back to the bedroom and he went down to the kitchen and put on the kettle.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and saw something strange there. She walked up to it and lifted up her PJ's. She saw that there in the middle of her belly, right under her belly button, was a tiny little bump forming.  
"Hey there little one…" she smiled and touched it.  
"I'm your mom…" she smiled and heard Jacob coming back up the stairs.  
She didn't pull down her PJ's, she wanted him to see it. He walked in and she smiled at him.  
"Jake, come look here." She smiled, gesturing him to come to her with her free hand.  
He set down her tea and walked up behind her. She pointed at her belly and smiled back at him.  
"Look…" she smiled.  
He reached around her and touched her belly. It was defiantly rounder than a few weeks ago.  
"Do you think?" she asked him.  
"You know, I'll go get you pregnancy test. You just stay here and rest. I'll be back soon." He said, kissing her on the lips and looking at her.  
He smiled and walked off. She went to her bed and sat down on the edge. She smiled at her belly and looked at her tea. She reached out and grabbed the handle and brought it to her mouth. She sipped it and sighed, lifting her legs up onto the bed and sitting back on the headboard.  
She had heard how the other pack members had commented that she seemed different, and Leah had commented on the fact that she was able to outrun her. She said that Cerise had become slow and unfit of late. They wondered if it may be a late side effect from the venom. Maybe it gave her a quick burst and then petered down, leaving her slower than before. She sipped her tea again and wondered if they would be offended that Jake and she kept the fact that they were trying for a baby away from them. She sipped her tea and looked at the time. Amber and Seth would be arriving back from breakfast soon. Amber would be angry with her for sure. She was already insisting that Jake and Cerise have a proper wedding with all the trimmings. Cerise would like that too, but with a belly developing quickly… that might be a problem. And hiding it would be even more problematic. She finished her tea and lay back down on the bed, not covering herself. She was too hot.  
She didn't hear two cars pulled up in front of the house. The people got out and walked up to her door and opened it. They came in and closed the door behind them.  
"I told her, but she wanted proof." She heard Jake as he was walking up the stairs with three people walking behind him.  
She turned and waited to see him walk in the door, but a foul smell filled her nose. She sat up and coughed. It was a vampire, but stronger than ever before.  
Jake walked in the door, followed by Bella, Edward and Carlisle last.  
"Jake, you brought, the Cullen's." She said, covering herself up.  
"What better pregnancy test than Carlisle?" he asked, sitting next to her.  
"Hi guys, I wasn't expecting you." She said, covering her nose.  
"Sorry, it won't take long. I just need a blood sample." Carlisle said, sitting on her other said with his medical box.  
He opened it and took out a needle and a syringe. She looked at him and then at Bella and Edward.  
"You guys eat animals, right?" she asked them.  
They looked at each other and Bella answered.  
"Yes…" she said smiling at her.  
"Does that include wolves?" she asked, looking at them.  
They looked at each other and they all began to laugh.  
"I'm not joking, you're not going to go all vampire axe murderer on me when you smell my blood right?" Cerise asked, looking at Carlisle.  
"No, we've all been working hard to avoid killing wolves. We know the only wolves around here are you guys." Carlisle said, holding out his hand for her arm.  
She put it in his hand reluctantly and he taped her artery up, making it pop out in the crook of her arm. He took the needle out of it's casing and screwed it onto the syringe and held the needle to her skin. She watched as it pierced through her skin and began to draw blood out. She looked at his face, he was fine. She looked at Edward and Bella's face. They were fine too. She looked at the syringe and when it was full, Carlisle put his thumb over the needle hole and pulled it out. He bottled it up and labelled the blood and looked at the others.  
"I need to look her over to make sure it's not some kind of sickness." He said.  
"I want to be here." Jacob said, looking at him.  
"Okay, but Edward, Bella, you need to leave the room." He smiled at them.  
"Sure, I'll make breakfast for you guys." Bella said, walking out the room followed by Edward.  
They closed the door behind them and Carlisle took out some other instruments.  
"How long have you been feeling sick?" he asked her, asking her to open her mouth, feeling the back of her jaw for inflamed glands.  
"Only two days, but I've been feeling run down for the past week." She said, as he took out a stainless steel rod and asked her to open up her mouth. She opened up again and he put it on her tongue and shone a light inside. He looked around and took it out, wiping off the rod with an antibacterial wipe. He put the stethoscope in his ears and held to her other end to her chest and listened to her heartbeat.  
"Any change in wolf behaviour?" he asked Jacob.  
"She's been slow; her mind has been wandering a little. And her fur seems duller." He said, looking at her.  
"And she's getting out of breath quicker." He said, rubbing her back.  
"So it wasn't my imagination…" she looked down.  
"There doesn't seem to be any infection, but I'll run the tests just in case." He said, packing up and sating up.  
"I'll run these right now. I'll call you within the hour." He said, shaking Jake's hand and smiling at Cerise.  
"I hope you're ready. A child is a huge responsibility." He smiled.  
"Yeah, I know." She smiled at him.  
Jacob walked them to the door while Cerise lay down and tried to relax. If she was pregnant, chances were it was twins, and if it was twins, then she would be as big as house nine months from now. How would Jacob react to that? She knew imprinting was as serious as it got, but could it withstand that. She heard the door closed behind the Cullen's and Jacob run back up stairs and into their room. She listened as he launched himself over her, landing on his side of the bed and rocking the mattress. She opened one eye and looked at his smiling face. His smile was way too wide for her liking. She chuckled and closed her eyes again.  
"Don't be so chuffed with yourself Jake." she whispered to him.  
"Why, we're going to be parents. It's a big deal." he said, reaching for her belly and lay his hand over it.  
"Yeah, and I'm going to be huge." She said, sitting up and propping herself up against the headboard.  
"So, your body will heal so quickly, you won't even notice." He smiled, looking at her.  
"And besides, so what if you're, shapelier…" he was careful to choose his words.  
She glared at him as he did.  
"You're making a life in your body. A life, a body and a soul." He said, rubbing her little belly.  
"That's a miracle. So what for the other stuff. Nothing trumps a new life." He smiled at her.  
"So you won't leave me when I'm eight and half months pregnant with twins, too big to do anything." She looked down at him.  
"No," he said, sitting up.  
"When I told you that you have me for life, I meant it. Nothing can break the imprinting." He said, looking at her, folding his legs under him.  
"Mate for life." She said, repeating words she had heard on the discovery channel.  
"Mate for life." He said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.  
"Now, you just relax and little, I'll go get that breakfast Bella made us." He said, jumping off the bed and rushing down the hall.  
She chuckled and put her hand to her forehead. He was acting like a kid in a candy store. She supposed it was pretty exciting for him. He wasn't the one who needed to any of the work. Maybe she would make him do the things that she shouldn't. Washing, cleaning, dishes, but then again, he helped with all that anyway.  
She swung her legs out from under the duvet and stood up, pulling on her robe and walked to the door. She walked down the hall and stairs and into the kitchen, where Bella had made a full on breakfast for her and Jake. She sat down at the counter and looked at all the food around her. She wondered if Bella missed cooking, or if she was trying to make her as big as a house.  
"She used to cook every meal for her and her dad. I think she misses it." Jacob said, putting down a cup of tea in front of her.  
"Oh. So she's not trying to make me fat." She said, taking her mug and sipping the hot sweet tea.  
"No, I doubt it. She's a very caring person." He said, sitting down on the chair next to her.  
He pulled her into him and she leaned on his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder with his right hand and held her hand with his other.  
"What do you feel like for breakfast?" he asked her. 


	54. Chapter 54

She looked around. There were pastries, bacon, every way you could cook an egg and fresh bread on the table.  
"Edward made the croissants." Jacob smiled.  
"Croissants?" Cerise looked at him and laughed.  
"Yeah, I know fancy words too." He laughed at her.  
The phone rang and they both looked at it. She looked at him and he looked at her.  
"It hasn't been an hour. There must be something wrong." She felt her hand migrate to her belly.  
"It's probably just a wrong number…" Jacob got up and walked over to the phone.  
He answered and looked at her.  
"Black residence…" he said softly.  
Cerise watched as his face lit up, then sunk, something was wrong with the baby. She knew it.  
"Okay… no, no, we'll be right over… no, I'll drive her… I understand." He said, hanging up.  
"And?" she pestered him for and answer, getting up off the chair and looking at him.  
"Well, you're pregnant for sure." He smiled at her, but his smiled looked half hearted.  
"Great… but…" she urged him on.  
"Carlisle wants to see you. He wants to do an ultrasound." He said, looking at her.  
She saw tears welling up in his eyes and she reached out for his hands.  
"Jake… just tell me. Is something wrong with our baby?" She begged him.  
He reached up and wiped a tear off his cheek and looked at her.  
"He didn't say, but why else would he want to do an ultrasound…" he said, looking at their hands.  
"There must be something wrong… maybe by me ordering you to…" he began to think of the possibilities.  
"Jake no, no. Ultrasounds are a standard thing. Every pregnant woman has them. Just to make sure everything's okay." She smiled at him.  
"I'll go get dressed, okay. I'll be right back." she said, leaving the room.  
He sighed and gulped down the rest of her tea and waited for her.  
She got dressed and wrapped a jacket around herself. Even though she was cooking, she didn't want the baby to get cold. She smiled and walked down to the front door, where he was waiting for her. He grabbed his keys and opened the door for her. She walked out towards the rabbit and he locked the door behind her. He ran up behind her and got to her door first, opening it for her and she got in. He closed the door behind her and rushed around to the driver's seat and got in.  
They drove down the winding road to the Cullen's forest home, pulling up to the white house and stopping. Cerise looked up at it. It looked so much better now than the first time she saw it. He got out and walked over to her door and opened it. She stepped out and saw the Cullen's walking down the stairs towards her.  
"Congratulations." Esme walked up to her first and hugged her.  
"Thanks. News travels fast." Cerise smiled back at her and hugged her.  
"You have to let me do your nursery." Esme said as she stepped aside and let the others hug her.  
"Yeah, sure. I have no idea where to start." Cerise chuckled and hugged Rosalie.  
"Even though it'll be a…" she restrained herself.  
"I'm glad you're getting what you want." She smiled at her.  
"Thank you for understanding." Cerise smiled at her.  
"We'll have to build a jungle gym for the little guy." Emmett hugged her and shook Jacob's hand.  
"And if it's a girl, all the latest fashions. Of course." Alice hugged her.  
"Of course." Cerise frowned at Jake and he rolled his eyes.  
"My wife the fashionista…" Jasper shook Jacob's hand and smiled at Cerise.  
"Come on guys, I'm waiting for her in here." Carlisle called from his office. Bella took her hand and Cerise jumped at how extra cold it felt now with she was warmer.  
"Come, I'll show you." She smiled, walking her up the stairs.  
"Why are you guys all being so nice?" Cerise whispered to her under her breath.  
"We all love babies. And Jake is a part of the family. And you two too." She said, rubbing her belly.  
"Thank you." Cerise looked at Bella as they stopped at Dr. Cullen's home office door.  
"It's no problem." Bella smiled at her.  
"No, really, it means a lot to me. After the Renesmee saga… thank you." Cerise reached out and hugged Bella.  
"We'll be here waiting for you when you're done." Bella smiled and held her at arms length.  
Cerise smiled at her and she turned and walked into Carlisle's office. Jake ran up behind her and grabbed her hand, walking in with her. Carlisle smiled at them and closed the door behind them.  
"Please, take seat." He said, gesturing to the chairs in the room.  
Cerise sat down and Jake sat down next to her. Despite being set in a stunning house in a breathtaking forest, it felt like a doctors office in a hospital.  
"Well, you're definitely pregnant." He smiled at her, looking at her blood work.  
"I just want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay." He added, getting up and handing her a blue robe.  
He turned around and Cerise got undressed and put on the robe, Jake by her side. Carlisle turned around and gestured to the ultrasound table. She walked up to it and slid up onto the table, lying down. Carlisle turned the machine on and put some gel on the wand, then on her belly.  
"Oh…" she gasped at the super icy cold gel.  
"Sorry." Carlisle smiled and waited for the machine to be ready.  
He pressed the wand into her belly and looked at the screen.  
"You're about five weeks pregnant…" Carlisle said, looking at the monitor.  
"Oh…" he said, after a few seconds.  
"What?" Jake sat up at the sound of his voice.  
"There seems to be…" Carlisle said, tapping buttons on the machine.  
"Yep…" he said, looking at Cerise and Jake.  
"Two embryos." He smiled.  
"Really…" Jake said, looking at the screen.  
Cerise looked up and saw what they were looking at. Two dark, water filled sacks, with two light little embryos developing inside.  
"Twins…" she whispered, looking at the little white spots.  
"Yes. Paternal twins." Carlisle smiled at them.  
"Well, other than that, everything seems fine." Carlisle said, taking a snap shot and turning off the machine as the printer printed the photo.  
"I do have some concerns though." He said, wiping off her belly and the machine wand.  
"Like?" Jake asked, helping her to sit up.  
"Well, this will be the first time that children will be born with both mother and father as a werewolf, as far as I know." He looked at Jake, who nodded.  
"It could be risky." Carlisle added, looking at her.  
"I agree. It's unchartered territory." Jake said, looking at her.  
"Okay. Should I be worried?" Cerise asked looking at Carlisle.  
"No, the less stress you have the better. No more patrolling or phasing for you. And stay close to home. I'll check in every week, to make sure they're developing properly. But other than that, it should be a normal human pregnancy." He smiled at them.  
"Great." Cerise said, getting up off the table and looking at Jake.  
"I'll remember that you did this to me." she smiled at him.  
"That's fine." He smiled back.  
"I'll let you get dressed." Carlisle said, leaving the room.  
"I need to tell the pack." Jake said, kissing her on the cheek and running out.  
She stood in the office alone, looking around. She looked at her belly and smiled. She was pregnant. She was so happy she could smile all the way through the nine months.  
She got dressed again and walked out, seeing everyone smiling at her.  
"Twins, wow." Rosalie said to her.  
"Instant family." She smiled back.  
"Take care of them." Rosalie added, walking up the stairs.  
"I will." Cerise called after her.  
"They all know. They'll meet us at home." Jacob said, coming into the room.  
"Great." She said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled him close to him.  
"If you ever need anything." Esme looked at them, holding Carlisle around the waist.  
"You'll be the first to know. Thank you." Cerise smiled at her.  
"We better get going. Seth and Amber are almost home." Jacob said to Cerise.  
"Yeah." She said, looking at him.  
"Thank you so much for everything. Say hi to Renesmee for us." Cerise smiled at Bella.  
"Will do." She said, walking up to her and hugging her again.  
They left and went back home, where Seth and Amber were waiting for them.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Amber shouted.  
"Pregnant." Cerise said softly, seeing Amber's anger flare up.  
"When the hell did this happen?" Amber shouted.  
"Five weeks ago." Jacob smiled and Amber's anger made him stop soon after.  
"You're not even legally married." Amber shouted.  
"Actually, in the terms of laws…" Seth began but Amber looked at him angrily and he stopped.  
"When were you panning on telling mom and dad?" Amber asked.  
"I only found out today. When was I supposed to tell them?" Cerise shouted, folding her arms over her chest.  
Amber rubbed her head and put her hand on her hip.  
"At least tell me you guys were planning this." Amber asked.  
"Absolutely." Jacob smiled.  
"You were trying for a baby and you didn't tell me?" Amber looked at Cerise.  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but it was a very sudden decision." Cerise explained.  
Amber sat down and Seth sat down next to her.  
"Sissa, there's one more thing." Cerise said, looking at Amber.  
"What?" Amber asked.  
"Twins…" Cerise smiled.  
"TWINS… how the hell are two newlyweds going to cope with twins?" Amber shouted.  
"Yo yo, where's the party?" Quil walked in the door, followed by the rest of the pack.  
"If it takes a village to raise a child in Africa," Jacob said, looking at his pack.  
"It takes a pack in Forks." He smiled, getting up and shaking everyone hands.  
"Promise me one thing. When you have you body back, I arrange you guys a proper wedding." Amber begged.  
"Okay." Cerise hugged her.  
That night, they all had a little bit of a party for them, but they left early so Cerise could get all the rest she needed. 


	55. Chapter 55

Cerise patrolled with the others for as long as she could, but Jacob felt bad for her when she needed to stop and rest, so he gave her the rest of her pregnancy off. She was only four months pregnant at this stage.  
"But Jake, I'm fine, just need to rest for a little while, and then I catch up with you guys." She begged him not to give her off.  
"You're pregnant, with twins. My twins." He said, walking up and sitting down next to her.  
They were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. She had been craving spring onion and cheese crisps and he had just got back from his craving shopping run.  
"I want to make sure that everything goes well." He said, opening the chips and handing the packet to her.  
She smiled and took it from him, starting to eat it.  
"As it is, you're not supposed to be patrolling, or phasing." He said, watching her wolf down the chips.  
"I suppose you're right." She said, finishing the little packet and folding it up.  
She looked down at her expanding belly and rubbed it.  
"I wonder what they're going to be?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Werewolves, like you and I." he frowned.  
"No, I mean, boys or girls, or one of each." She smiled at him.  
"Boys I hope. But honestly, I kinda want a little girl." He smiled, putting his hand over her belly.  
"Why?" she smiled, laying her head back on the couch backing.  
"Someone to protect when the boys come knocking." He smiled, and looked at her.  
"Can you imagine their faces when I phase and growl at them." he laughed.  
"Now you sound just like my father." She laughed.  
"He threatened to kill or at least torture any man, who wanted to marry Amber and I." she smiled, remembering her family.  
"They probably know by now…" she said, looking at him.  
"I told you not to tell Amber." He sighed.  
"Jake, she asked if I wasn't working out anymore, she thought I was getting fat. I had to tell her." she sighed, pulling her feet up and curling them under her.  
"Do you think they would like me?" he asked her, laying his head on the couch.  
"I think that as soon as they see how much you love me, they will." She smiled, running her fingers over his lips.  
"Do we really need to have a white wedding, I mean, does it even matter?" he asked her.  
"Yes, it does, to my family anyway." She sighed.  
She had told Amber before she had told her she was pregnant that they would have a proper, legal wedding, but now with the babies, it would have to be postponed.  
"I want a white wedding too." She smiled.  
"Seeing you in a suit, that would make my heart stop…" she said, touching her heart.  
"Seeing you in white dress, with our two boys carrying your veil, that's kinda awesome." He smiled at her.  
"Mom says she wants to be here, when they're born." Cerise said to him, breaking the ice a little.  
"Not this again. I told you, it's tricky, we might need to rush you to the Cullen's, and she wouldn't understand when you walk out of there absolutely fine." He said.  
"We're not allowed to tell anyone, technically." He added.  
"I know, I know." She sighed.  
"I just miss them." she said, rubbing her belly.  
"I know." He said, pulling her lie on his chest.

She didn't patrol again for the reminder of the pregnancy, but she was getting antsy. She just wanted everything to be over. Every month she felt like she got bigger and bigger. She felt more and more uncomfortable and heavy, feeling like she couldn't walk anymore. She certainly couldn't run, but she was home and she was safe. With Jake and the others so nearby, she felt safe. Carlisle had been keeping a close eye on her and everything seemed fine. 


	56. Chapter 56

It was close to the due date for the babies and Cerise was lying in her bed, too tired to get up. Jake had got up early and had gone patrolling. Johan had been back, looking for Cerise, and the wolves were very diligent in keeping him away from the house.

She sighed and sat up, holding her huge belly from underneath. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Not much longer now…" she said to herself, lifting her body out of bed.  
She waddled down the hall to the bathroom. She had a shower and got dressed in a dress. She was too big for any of her pants. She waddled down to the kitchen and began to make herself breakfast. She put on the radio and began to make her self some toast.

She looked out the window, resting her belly on the kitchen counter. She looked down and rubbed it. It was so close now, she couldn't wait. Esme had done the nursery up for the babies, but she had locked it and taken the key with her. She knew what sex the babies were, but Jake and Cerise didn't want to know. They wanted at least one surprise. She looked out over the snow covered forest, rubbing her belly. This moment was perfect. It was as she always imagined it would be. She smiled and blushed, thinking of Jacob and how lucky she was to have him.

She felt a sudden pain in her belly and she faltered backwards, leaning on the kitchen table behind her. She looked down and saw a watered down solution of blood on the floor where she was standing just a second ago. She looked at her legs and saw the blood solution was still running down her legs.

"Now?" she asked her belly.  
"Jake…" she said, hoping her would hear her.  
She walked over to the window and opened it.  
"JAKE!" she shouted out into the forest.

He heard her shouting for him and turned his head towards the house.  
"It's Cerise…" he said to the others.

"Maybe it's the babies…" Leah told him.

"I better get home. You guys carry on. I'll let you know if anything happens." He said, taking off running towards home.

She fell to the floor in the kitchen, clutching her aching and contracting belly. She knew it would hurt, but this was ridiculous. She pulled her legs up under her and tried to wish away the pain, until Jake got home, then she could break his hand. She felt her claws ripping at the hardwood floors and she looked down at it.  
She was phasing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She didn't need to phase and run off now.

It wasn't working. She felt her clothes rip off her body and her fur erupted through her skin. She looked down and saw four paws. She was already in her full wolf state.

"Jake where are you…" she thought, walking calmly to her front door.  
She lay down in the foyer and waited for him, until there was another contraction. She got up and howled in her house. She paced around the foyer and looked at the door. In that second, she knew she was going to miss it. She ran right at it, ripping it off its hinges and sent it flying out onto the driveway. She stood in the doorway and looked at it, then she saw the forest at the end of the drive way.

"I…need… to find a… den." She said, taking off running into the forest.

Jake run up to the house and knew something was horribly wrong. The front door was laying about ten meters away, ripped to shreds. He phased back and walked into the house.

"Reese…" he called her, but she didn't answer.  
"REESE!" he shouted, but still nothing.  
"CERISE!" he called, running up stairs, but she wasn't there.  
He ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a spilled coffee and broken mug on the floor, along with a lot of blood. He gasped and walked up to it. He looked at the floor under the blood and shattered pieces of mug and coffee and saw that there were claw marks in the floor. He stopped and turned, running for the front door. He jumped down from the top step and phased mid air. He then ran out into the woods.

"Guys, she's run off. The babies are coming." He sent the message out to the pack.  
"Find her." he ordered and he heard the howls, responding to his order.  
He pushed harder than he had ever done before until he was in the middle of the forest, then he stopped and looked around. He was breathing so hard and he was scared for her. He had hoped she wouldn't phase in labour. He hoped that the animal wouldn't take over.

"Den… den… den…" he heard her thinking.

"Reese…" he called to her.

"I need to find a den…" she said, not responding to him.

"CERISE STOP!" he said in his alpha voice, but she didn't stop.  
He looked into her memories and saw where she was running. He then took off running towards her, keeping in contact.

"She's up in the mountains." He relayed to the pack and they all turned and headed towards the mountains.

He raced up the snowy mountains as it started to snow again. He growled and hoped he would find her soon.  
He ran to the pinnacle of the mountain, looking down for her, but he saw nothing, so he started looking for her as he slowly made his way down.

He heard a soft little howl when he came to a cave. He looked behind him and saw the dark cave sticking out like a sore thumb in the white snow. He walked in and found her lying on a bed of grass she had just collected.  
She looked up at him and growled.

"Whoa, it's me…" he said, stopping as soon as she did.  
She lifted her top lip over her teeth and looked at him. This wasn't Cerise, this was her wolf.  
"Be quiet." He said to her in his alpha voice and she stop snarling at him.  
"I'm going to come closer, you just stay where you are." He added, stepping up to her.  
He saw that the white fur on her back legs were drenched in blood and he looked at her face.

"Den…" she said, looking around.

"We need to get you to Carlisle…" he said to her, walking around to her face.

"Vampire…" she snarled again.

"Okay, have it your way. Transform back into human." He ordered her and she shrank away into her human form, naked and bleeding.

"Jake?" she asked looking at him. He nodded and she smiled.  
"The babies…" she said, touching her belly.  
He nodded again and gestured to his back. He lay down and she clambered up onto his back. He stood up and she grasped two handfuls of fur and he looked back at her.  
"I'm ready, go." She said, looking at him.

He shot off into the snow, heading towards the Cullen's.  
"I found her, heading to the Cullen's now." he sent a message to the pack.  
They howled and soon they met up with him, as he raced off towards the Cullen's.  
When they got there, they were waiting for them. Jake stopped in front of Edward and spoke to him. Jake lay down and Cerise got off his back, standing behind him, hiding her body from them. Edward turned to Carlisle as he walked up to her.

"The babies are coming." Edward said to him.  
Everyone rallied around her and they helped her into the office.  
They set her down on the hospital bed. Jake came in a few seconds later, having phased back into his human form and having pulled on his shorts.

"Is she okay?" he asked, looking over Carlisle's shoulder.

"She's fine for now, but these babies are coming." He said, looking at Jake.  
Carlisle squirted some gel onto her belly and lifted the ultrasound wand to her bleey, scanning her.

"Esme…" he said to her.  
She looked at him and he looked at her.  
"Get everyone out of here, now." he said, looking at Jacob.  
He looked at Carlisle, then at Esme, then at Cerise.

"What, is something wrong?" Cerise asked, looking at the screen.

"Come on Jake." Esme tried to get him to leave.

"No," he said, moving away from her and grabbing Cerise's hand.

"Jake…" she whispered to him.

"Jacob, get out." Carlisle said to him and Jake glared at him.  
Cerise looked up at Jacob and saw that he was crying. She guessed it reminded him of the night Renesmee was born, the night Bella died.

"I'm staying." He said, gasping her hand.

"Jacob…" Cerise said to him and he turned to face her.  
"It's okay." She said, touching his face.

"If you… I want to be here…" he said, unable to say that she might die.

"Whatever happens, happens." She smiled at him.

"I can't lose you." He said, looking into her face, crying.

"You won't." she said, touching her belly.

"You'll have them, if anything happens." She smiled.  
He hung his head and held onto her hand for a few seconds. Then he looked at Carlisle.

"She lives. No matter what." He said, looking down at her.  
He kissed her hand and looked at her for a second, before turning and walking out.

Carlisle put on his gloves as Esme closed the door behind them as she left after Jacob. Carlisle filled a syringe with a clear liquid and brought it closer.

"Morphine, for the pain." He said, pressing the needle into her arm.

They others all waited outside in the foyer for a cry that still hadn't come. Jacob was getting more and more scared. 


End file.
